


Por favor... Dejame entrar en tu Corazon

by NekoShiro22



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Drama, M/M, Omegaverse, Romance, Trauma
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoShiro22/pseuds/NekoShiro22
Summary: Cuando de un trato comercial sale algo mas que un negocio la vida de algunos Alpha's se pone patas arriba...Aun mas cuando los Omegas de los que quedaron prendados parece que no les importa mucho su presencia...Uno con una tristeza muy grande en su mirada...Otro con demasiado hielo y cansancio en su corazon...El que sigue no quiere compromisos o ataduras...Y el ultimo no le importa una realcion...Pobres Alpha's, tendran mucho que hacer para poder entrar en el corazon de aquellos Omegas...
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Bakura Ryou/Yami Bakura, Bronzershippig, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Kaiba Seto, Marik Ishtar/Yami Marik, Puppyshipping, blindshipping - Relationship, gemshipping - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Prólogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konishiwa!! Aqui esto con un nuevo proyecto!
> 
> Espero que les guste mis amores!!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Seto, ya esta organizada la reunion con la empresa Puzzle? - pregunto un moreno tricolor a un castaño que estaba junto a el, ambos revisaban unos papeles con atencion en una modesta y elegante oficina.

Si, se supone que en una hora debemos estar alli, asi que mas les vale a los idiotas que llamamos socios vengan rapido - gruño el castaño mirando el reloj costoso en su muñeca - tambien que se comporten, mira que esos idiotas siempre nos hacen quedar mal

No todos somo unos bastardos amargados con un palo metido profundamente en el culo - dijo con burla un rubio con cara de psicopata entrando - ademas no se ni para que carajos voy, soy el encargado de que nos paguen y a veces le meto al diseño de publicidades cuando estoy aburrido nada mas... El de los negocios son tu y Atem

Eres uno de los socios y es bien visto que si vamos a hacer un negocio con una empresa ir todos los socios, donde esta el idiota de Akefia? - pregunto Atem suspirando para guardar compostura. 

Seguro ligando con algun Omega, ya sabes como es de puto el idiota - respondio encogiendose de hombros - el tipo ya debe de tener una enfermedad, se ha tirado a medio mundo

Tampoco soy tan idiota como para tirarme a un Omega enfermo sabes? Mis presas siempre son de calidad - comento divertido un peliblanco entrando a la oficina y sentandose en algun lugar montando los pies sobre el escritorio de Atem para su molestia - asi que estoy sano psicopata

No veo tan de calidad a la castaña con pinta de puta que es nuestro contacto en Puzzle, mira que vi como tu y Anzu andaban jugueteando - recordo divertido Marik

Yo no me tiro a esa tipa ni aunque me paguen por ello, primero me gustan los Omegas masculinos y adorables, y segundo la pinta de desesperada que se gasta no es nada atractiva - Akefia arrugo el entrecejo ante el solo pensamiento de aquello - el que debe cuidar su virgo es Atem, mira que esa tipa te tiene el ojo puesto

Como estas tan seguro de que soy virgen? - pregunto en un gruñido el moreno tricolor

Akefia puso una comica cara de espanto y sorpresa - no lo eres!?

Marik se destartalo de risa e incluso Seto escondio una pequeña sonrisa divertida, Atem por su parte tenia un tic debajo de su ojo... Porque se junta con este grupo de bastardos siempre se pregunta - oigan idiotas, si no nos movemos llegaremos tarde a la reunion y eso no da una buena primera impresion - gruño Seto levantandose - ya llame al chofer, muevan su culo a mi auto

A la orden amo! - grito Marik levantandose y reverenciando burlonamente.

Seto le ignoro totalmente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, los demas no tardaron mucho en seguirle hacia el auto estacionado frente a la puerta de la compañia. Todos subieron en silencio y el camino paso en igual quietud, Akefia y Marik iban aburridos mientras Atem y Seto tenian sus mentes ocupadas en la proxima reunion que tendrian. Ninguno conocia al dueño o dueños, nada mas habian llegado gracias a un contacto que les organizo una reunion con el dueños y gerente junto al CEO de la empresa.

The Puzzle, era una empresa muy famosa y prospera dedicada a la confeccion y diseño de ropa para Omegas, una verdadera pionera en el campo ya que antes solo se diseñaba ropa de calidad para Alpha's y Beta's. Mientras que Milennium, era una compañia de publicidad y marqueting, Seto especialmente queria hacer un contrato con Puzzle ya que sabia eso impulsaria a su propia empresa por las nubes... Serian los que llevaran la marca Puzzle demonios, si eso no les hace aun mas famosos no sabia que carajos haria el truco.

No quiero que la caguen, no quiero coqueteos con algun Omega - gruño Seto mirando a Akefia - tampoco estupideces - esta vez miro a Marik.

Nosotros sabemos comportarnos - dijo Marik y recibio una mirada incredula del castaño y el tricolor - .... No nos tienen confianza...

Ganensela - con eso Seto termino toda la conversacion.

No tardaron mucho en llegar a su destino y se bajaron del auto, frente a ellos habia un elegante edificio con el logo de Puzzle frente adornandolo, Seto lidero al grupo con toda la gracia que poseia hasta donde el portero estaba - Buen dia, venimos en represaentacion de Milennium, tenemos una cita con el CEO y el dueño para esta hora

Ohh! cierto, la oficina de Joey-sama esta en el ultimo piso a mano derecha, el es el CEO y los guiara hacia donde Mutou-sama se encuentre - informo el hombre serio y llamo a una Omega vestida de forma hermosa que les reverencio con una sonrisa a modo de saludo - Serenity-sama, guialos a con Joey-sama

Por aqui señores - la chica sin quitar la sonrisa comenzo a caminar con elegancia, delante de ellos hasta el ascensor donde les invito a pasar - Nii-san estaba un poco atareado en trabajo, pero si tienen cita seguro que les atiende sin problemas

El CEO es tu hermano? - pregunto el castaño interesado, ahora entendia el respeto que le daban a la chica... No muchos Omegas lo recibian hoy en dia.

Si - fue la corta respuesta y la puerta del ascensor se abrio - siganme, mas adelante esta la oficina de Nii-san

El grupo siguio a la chica hasta una bonita puerta de caoba - hasta aqui los dejo, tengo unos papeles que buscarle a Nii-san, solo toquen la puerta y cuando les diga pasen

Con eso la chica giro sobre sus talones y se fue, sin esperar mucho Seto toco la puerta y espero un rato la contesta... Parpadeo confundido cuando escucho un golpe fuerte seguido de una maldicion antes de que les dieran el acceso, Seto abrio la.puerta y se quedo estatico.... Que hacia un Omega sentado en el asiento detras al escritorio? Seria el esposo del CEO? - oye chico donde esta el CEO? - gruño con fastidio.

Una delicada ceja fue levantada en expresion burlona y para asombro de todos hablo - lo estas viendo bastardo, y si es que te duele que un Omega sea el CEO pues... Puedes irte por donde viniste, realmente no necesitamos un negocio con un Alpha machista que cree un Omega es solo para tirar y cuidar la casa

Deja de jugar perro - gruño Seto enojado, no creia que este era el CEO no solo porque era un Omega... Si no que toda la pinta del chico distaba mucho de lo que un CEO deberia ser

Atem que veia esto terminar muy mal por el que menos esperaba que sucediera rapidamente se adelanto... Joder, que demonios le dio a Kaiba? Se suponia que era el politico del grupo! Abria esperado una escena de Akefia o Marik - ehh perdone a mi socio jeje! Eso solo que nunca hemos visto a un Omega que sea el CEO de una empresa... Mi nombre es Atem Sennen y soy el Socio mayoritario de Milennium

El rubio parecio suspirar con fastidio antes de mirarlos serio - soy Joey Wheleer, CEO de The Puzzle

Un gusto, este de aqui es Seto Kaiba, CEO de Milennium - presento señalando al castaño aun enojado en silencio - estos son Marik Ishtar de finanzas y otras cosas y Akefia Touzuoku trabaja en el area de informacion... Todos somos los Socios y representantes de Milennium

El rubio seguia mirandoles mosqueado, hasta que suspiro para soltar la ira que tenia acumulada - bien yo al igual que el idiota de alli soy CEO y socio junto a otros tres amigos... Un gusto conocerlos a casi todos

Seto hizo una mueca de rabia, que demonios se creia ese Omega? Por su parte Marik y Akefia estaban por destartalarse de risa, no todos los dias se le veia a Kaiba ser pateado tan magistralmente y que fuera un omega lo hacia mas humillante aun. Atem suspiro para si mismo, todo esto habia comenzado muy mal - vamos, esta reunion debe hacerse con Yugi tambien... Riyu y Malik rara vez se molestan en estas cosas asi que seremos como nosotros y el socio mayoritario

El rubio se levanto y sin mucho cuidado paso por el lado de Seto que lo miro con un tic debajo de su ojo - la oficina de el esta por aqui - dijo Joey y Seto sonrio internamente, por fin un alfa que le demuestre su lugar a ese rubio grocero... Quiza hasta podia hacer que le despidieran! Lastima que sus planes se cayeran a penas Joey abrio la puerta con un cariñoso "Yug!"

Otro Omega!? - bien el mundo de Seto estaba patas arriba... Desde cuando los Omegas tenian puestos tan importantes como CEO o socio mayoritario!?

Si otro Omega bastardo, es mas es mejor que te acostumbres, todo Puzzle es manejado por Omegas - informo Joey con toda la burla del mundo

Joey, te he dicho que no seas grocero, no es normal que Omegas esten en este mundo de los negocios - intervino el Omega con un peinado curiosamente parecido al de Atem... La voz dulce y melodiosa del tricolor prendo al Alpha tricolor, aunque no le gusto el trasfondo triston que tenia la voz, no parecia encajar en el chico.

Puff! Eres demasiado bueno para tu propio bien, menos mal que Riyu ya se dejo de eso con Alpha's bastardos como estos - gruño el rubio sentandose descuidadamente en algun lugar.   
Riyu no es ejemplo, su caso es mucho mas serio que el tuyo asi que no hables asi de el... Ella - Atem parpadeo, por un segundo le parecio que el tricolor se habia referido a la chica con pronombre masculino - ella no es....

Podriamos dedicarnos a los negocios? - interrumpio Kaiba de mal humor.

Aww... Creo que no me he presentado, soy Yugi Mutou socio mayoritario de The Puzzle - dijo el tricolor sonriendo... Aunque Atem noto con inquietud que esta no llegaba a los ojos del tricolor que seguian brillando medio tristones - vamos a los negocios

Por un rato hablaron sobre las empresas y los negocios que harian en conjunto, hasta que ya no hubo mas de que hablar y se quedaron en silencio un rato. Atem no le habia prestado demasiada atencion a favor de ver medio embelezado al tricolor... Primera vez que veia a un Omega tan bonito, pero esa tristeza en su mirada le tenia mal. De pronto parpadeo cuando miro una sortija en el dedo de Yugi, una sortija de matrimonio...   
Estas casado? - pregunto de pronto al Omega y no noto que sonaba como enojado.

Aunque se arrepintio al instante cuando miro los ojitos amatistas abrirse ampliamente y casi aguarse, preocupado iba a disculparse pero Joey se levanto con brusquedad mirandole de forma asesina antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa - vamos a dar una vuelta por la empresa, si vamos a ser aliados ustedes deben saber que hacemos y como trabajamos aqui

Todos asintieron, aunque Atem sentia curiosidad por la reaccion del Omega... Pero ya nada podia hacer, ya todos estaban saliendo por la puerta - Joey... No sabes si Riyu se trajo al pequeño Asriel? - pregunto Yugi mientras caminaban.

Lo mas seguro es que si, sabes que a ella no le gusta recargar al abuelo - respondio Joey encogiendose de hombros - aunque seguro la niñera autoproclamada del niño lo tiene acaparado

Malik solo quiere ayudar a Riyu con su hijo, la pobre a veces se la ve atareada con el pequeño - nurmuro Yugi suspirando - buscarlo al preescolar, o cuidarlo cuando no tiene clases...   
Ella sabe que cuenta con nosotros - gruño Joey mosqueado - ni tu o yo tenemos problemas en buscarlo o cuidarlo

Yugi se encogio de hombros - pero sabes como es ella, no le gusta molestar

Ehh... De quien hablan? - pregunto Atem confundido y jo era el unico

Riyu es otra socia y la diseñadora estrella, ella es la autora de la mayoria de nuestras prendas mas famosas y Asriel es su hijo de 4 años - respondio Joey encogiendose de hombros, señalo una puerta hermosamente decorada - este es el taller de Riyu, vamos para que la conoscan y con suerte tambien estara Malik que es nuestro ultimo socio y modelo estrella...

Ya llegamos a donde esta la magia, sin Riyu realmente no tendriamos tanto exito!! - exclamo Joey abriendo la puerta sin nada de cuidado

Yugi sonrio negando con la cabeza cuando divertido cuando vio a Riyu saltar de su asiento por la sorpresa, junto a ella estaba un pequeño durmiendo sobre unas telas que tambien se desperto sobresaltado - Joey... Voy a matarte, Asriel estaba tomando la siesta! - siseo la chica con molestia, se levanto del escritorio donde estaba trabajando para cargar al pequeño que se rascaba un ojo con mala cara.

.... Ehh.. Jeje... Perdon...? - Seto miro con sorpresa como el rubio parecia ligeramente asustado... Y como no estarlo si su amiga en modo materbal estaba enojado con el? - no era mi intencion despertar a Asriel

Tsk! Ya esta despierto, ahora lo llevas a merendar y lo pagas tu! - gruño la chica ya cansada de mover al pequeño para que se durmiera sin exito.

Si! Tio Joey me llevara a comer! - exclamo el niño ya muy despierto y en el suelo rebotando sobre sus piecitos, la chica habia suspirado y vuelto a su escritorio mientras miraba al pequeño con una leve sonrisa.

Los Alpha's realmente no le prestaron atencion a la escena y como hacerlo cuando a su alrededor habian millones de dibujos y diseños hermosos? - ehhh quienes son los extraños mami? - pregunto el niño a los Omegas y sin nada de pena jalo la camisa de Akefia para llamar su atencion - quien eres tu? A mama no le gustan los hombres grande como tu! Asi que vayanse

Y quien carajos eres tu para.... Auch!! - grito dolorido cuando un marcador/misil impacto el centro de su cabeza, levanto la mirada para darle al causante una parte de su mente pero un escalofrio le detuvo. La chica le miraba con tanto hielo que hacia verse pendeja la fria mirada de Kaiba... Y joder que el tipo era un puto tempano cuando queria cerlo!

Si vas a estar aqui no insultes a nadie ni digas grocerias frente a mi hijo, el no es un idiota como todos ustedes - bien... Si la mirada era fria, la voz le hacia querer ir a buscar un volcan donde calentarse - tu eres un cabellerito verdad Asriel?

Si mami, un caballerito que cuidara y protegera a los Omegas! - dijo el pequeño corriendo hacia la chica, Akefia mosqueado miro al niño tomando con una sonrisa las faldas de la chica... Piel blanca y aterciopelada con unos inocentes ojitos.... Bicolores? Uno era de un azul grisaceo y el otro dorado brillante, unos labios y cachetes gorditos que parecian no hacer mas que sonreir... Junto a unos mechones alborotados y lacios color rosa.

El cuerpecito a pesar de ser infantil ya pintaba ser el de un Alpha, subio por las faldas que agarraba el pequeño con fuerza y parpadeo leramente encendido con las tersas piernas que dejaba ver el vestido por delante, unos pies delicados con unas zapatillas plateadas terminaban el conjunto. Subio la mirada algo atontado hasta unas buenas caderas y siguio hasta la cintura estrecha... Siguio subiendo hasta que se acabo el encanto, conecto sus ojos con los de la chica y de nuevo entro esa sensacion de que habia llegado al artico.

Terminaste de verme como si fuera carne fresca dispuesta para ti? - pregunto la chica con voz suave y eso fue peor, Akefia sintio que su lengua se congelo en su boca. Un bufido delicado salio de la garganta de la mujer y giro a ver al tricolor que parecia levemente nervioso - quienes son y porque los trajiste?

.... Son nuestros nuevos socios, pense en presentartelos ya que eres una de las socias... - murmuro cohibido el tricolor.

Solo diseño, realmente no me interezan los Alpha's con los que haces negocios - gruño la chica pero de pronto el hielo en ella se atenuo cuando el tricolor se puso aun mas triste - .... Perdon por hablarte feo Yugi-kun, es que no pase buena noche precisamente y Asriel tampoco me imagino que sabes porque?

.... Si... - murmuro Yugi mirando al suelo como un niño regañado.

Asi que no me gusto nada que cuando Asriel estaba recuperando sueño, alguien - inserte mirada enojada hacia un cierto rubio que se rasco la cabeza apenado - lo despertara asi de feo

Ya dije que lo sentia!! - grito el rubio

Aunque todos le ignoraron completamente - Ryo-Riyu solo presentate si? - pidio Yugi son una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa ante el tartamudeo que se gano una mirada enojada.

.... Bien... Soy Riyu Hikary, ahora largo - y antes de que se diera cuenta todos fueron corridos de la habitacion.

Eso no salio tan mal - dijo Joey con una sonrisa nerviosa a lo que todos les miraron incredulos - .... Que? Yugi tu la conoces, sabes que en el peor de los casos habria llamado a seguridad hasta sacarlos a patadas de su "Zona de Confort"

.... Suspongo que tienes razon - murmuro Yugi pellizcandose el puente de la nariz.

De pronto la puerta se abrio y el pequeño salio rebotando alegremente - Tio Joey, mami dice que recuerdes debes llevarme a merendar!!

Si... - y Joey ni loco se negaria, su amiga tenia punteria del carajo y los objetos que arrojaba casi parecian misiles teledirigidos - vamos a comer, la cafeteria esta cerca

Los Alpha's despues de todo lo que habian vivido en tan corto tiempo no tenian siquiera ganas de negarse, asi que siguieron a los dos Omegas con el niño tomando sus manos con alegria. Llegaron a la cafeteria y el niño sonriente se solto las manos de los Omegas con un gritito de "Tio Malik" absolutamente alegre. Los Alphas miraron a un rubio que sonrio alegre y tomo al pequeño para dar vueltas sobre si mismo haciendo al niño carcajearse - donde esta el macho Alpha del grupo?

Jejeje aqui! - exclamo divertido Asriel... No entendia mucho lo que decia su tio a veces, pero era divertido y le concentia.

Sabes que a mama ogro no le gusta que le digas cosas asi a Asriel - comento Joey tomando asiento

Naa! Saben que se como manejar a Riyu, ella no dura mucho tiempo enojada conmigo - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa sentandose en la mesa con el pequeño pelirosa en su regazo - quienes son los muñecos?

 _Muñecos?_ \- se preguntaron los Alpha's parpadeando confundidos.

No se cohiban, saben que quieren verme o tocarme - dijo el rubio con coqueteria guiñandoles un ojo - pueden mirar, no muerdo como Riyu-chan

Mami no muerde, ella arroja cosas!! - recordo Asriel parpadeando... Este era uno de los momentos donde no entendia lo que sucedia... Aunque si estuviera su mama, el pobre de Malik terminaria con algo muy duro de sombrero

El rubio solto una risita - O cierto, yo no muerdo ni les arrojo cosas... Es mas si quieren una noche "divertida" siempre estoy disponible

Quieres jugar con ellos Tio? - pregunto el niño con inocencia a lo que todos supieron que de enterarse la mama de todo esto... Malik podia darse por muerto.

Malik... Que dijimos sobre esto? - siseo Joey pellizcandose el puente de la nariz

.... Que no me abalance sobre el primer Alpha que encuentre? - se pregunto Malik parpadeando.

Malik... Aun ni te has presentado - murmuro Yugi con su frente puesta sobre la mesa en frustracion.

Ohh cierto! Soy Malik a secas, una noche conmigo y sabran lo que es el placer - Yugi y Joey gruñeron de frustacion ante eso, afortunadamente Malik fue lo suficientemente inteligente para tapar las orejas del niño - pero no repito amante, asi que mas les vale disfrutar esa unica vez

....... Donde demonios habian caido!? Se preguntaban los Alpha's a la vez.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... Hasta aqui llegue!
> 
> Jeje espero que les guste mi nuevo proyecto!
> 
> Si votan y me comentan me dan animos de continuar! Hasta un proximo capitulo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos! Como estan?
> 
> Yo bien y aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Seto estaba fastidiado, ya llevaban unos dias de trabajar con The Puzzle y esperaba ya estar destruyendo al rubio grosero ese por su mal trabajo... Pero demonios, el jodido Omega era condenadamente bueno en lo que hacia, casi tan bueno como el!! Se movía a través de los negocios con una destreza que no debía tener un Omega, y para colmo trataba con la prensa... Cosa que el castaño odiaba, pero el rubio lo hacia sin inmutarse, recibe ayuda de la chica peliblanca y el rubio loco pero igual!!

Revisaba los papeles que el perro idiota le enviaba con atención buscando así sea un pendejo error que resaltar, pero no encontraba un carajo! No habia nada que resaltar asi sea pequeño y estúpido... Esto no podía ser posible! - Kaiba... Te volverás loco si sigues con eso, es tan difícil aceptar que el chico hace un buen trabajo!? - pregunto la voz frustrada de su primo entrando a su oficina.

Es un Omega! - gruño frustrado el castaño.

Y...? Porque sea un Omega no significa que le falten facultades mentales, el y cualquier Omega es tan capaz como tu de hacer un trabajo importante de forma correcta - le recordó Atem de mal humor - piensa, siente y tiene las misma fisionomia que tu... Solo que tiene utero para parir pendejo, es lo unico que nos diferencia asi que deja de ser el pendejo machista que estas siendo

Tu no entiendes el detalle en todo eso - murmuro el castaño y Atem parpadeo... Kaiba estaba enfurruñado como un niño? Esto era nuevo, ridiculo y algo traumante

No entiendo que carajos te ocurre con el, si me explicas quiza entienda - gruño Atem fastidiado, el castaño no dijo nada despues de eso y el moreno estuvo a punto de golpear su frente contra la mesa en frustracion cuando se le ocurrio algo - .... Estas dolido porque es la unica persona fuera de mi, Akefia y Marik que te mando al carajo? Es eso?

Seto continuo sin decir nada, pero Atem no necesitaba una respuesta para rodar los ojos - no puedo creerlo Seto... Espere una pendejada asi de Marik o Akefia, no de ti!

Soy Seto Kaiba, el pendejo ese no es nadie para hablarme de la forma en que me hablo! - dijo el castaño por fin.

Es un CEO de una empresa de tanto renombre como la nuestra, tienen el mismo estatus, asi que si tu le insultas puede insultarte con todo derecho - recordo Atem fastidiado - incluso Mokuba-chan sabe que estas actuando como un imbécil!

Seto abrió los ojos como recordando algo - .... O demonios, tenía que ir por Mokuba!

Tan enfrascado estabas en todo este teatro que no recordaste buscar a tu hermano de la primaria? - pregunto Atem sumamente impresionado.

No me jodas, ya vuelvo! - con eso el castaño se fue dejando al moreno negando con la cabeza en frustración.

Seto corrio hasta su auto y se subio para arrancar, picando los cauchos y todo arranco el auto en busca de su pobre hermano que ya debio haber salio hacia un rato. Llego en tiempo record y paso por los porteros de la institucion si siquiera saludar hasta que llego a la dirección del lugar - buen dia, vine por mi hermano... Se me hizo un poco tarde por el trabajo

No se preocupe señor Kaiba, su representado debe estar esperando en su aula, total la seccion de su hermano salio un poco más tarde de lo usual asi que no llego tan tarde a buscarle - informó la beta que fungia como secretaria del director con tranquilidad y respeto.

Seto asintió y se iba a girar cuando noto a alguien conocido sentado en uno de los lugares de espera.... Ese no era el mocoso hijo de la chica diseñadora de Puzzle? - oye niño que haces aquí?

Estudio aquí - murmuro el pequeño en respuesta y parecía estar de mal humor - usted que hace aquí? Mama tampoco debe estar de humor cuando salga de hablar con el director, así que es mejor se vaya

Asriel! Esas no son formas de hablarle a un Alpha de alta alcurnia! - regaño la beta haciendo que el niño pusiera aun mas mala cara

Es un niño pequeño, no tiene porque regañarlo por hablarme - gruño el castaño, ya que no era para tanto.

El esta castigado por pelear de todas maneras, debería estar calladito sin hablar - insistió la mujer haciendo que el niño se levantara enojado.

Yo no me pelie! Ellos comenzaron a meterse con mi mama porque esta solita, no tenían que decir cosas feas de mi mama para comenzar! - reclamo el pelirosa sumamente enojado - se ganaron sus moretones y rasguños, y lo volveré a hacer si se meten con mi mama de nuevo

Asriel, esas no son... - la mujer no pudo continuar ya que si el niño estaba hecho una fiera la mama estaba peor.

Seto levanto uma ceja cuando miro a... Riyu era que se llamaba? Salir totalmente furiosa de la oficina del director - Vamonos Asriel, ya no seguiré perdiendo mi tiempo aquí

Señora era una sugerencia nada mas - salio el director para apaciguar a la mujer enojada.

Yo no necesito a un Alpha a mi lado para criar a mi hijo, soy mas que suficiente para el - dijo Riyu sin notar al castaño mirando medio interesado la escena - a mi hijo no le falta nada, le doy educación, comida y amor

Pero asi nos evitariamos cosas como estas, una Omega sola criando a un niño no es... - no pudo continuar, la mirada azul helada que le arrojaron podría congelar al infierno.

Me importan muy poco sus sugerencias cuando ni siquiera esta capacitado para su puesto - dijo la peliblanca aun sin bajar su nivel de furia

El rostro del hombre se contorsiono de rabia - Como se atreve...?

No lo esta, a mi hijo lo atacaron entre 4 niños de 6 años y no veo a los padres de dichos niños aquí, Asriel esta tan moreteado como ellos y a mi solo me llaman para decirme que debo buscarme un marido para detener esto!? - Seto parpadeo y ahora fue que noto los moretones que cubrían los brazo del menor que veía al hombre tan molesto como la mama - no veo lo objetivo o competente para educar que es señor, y si tanto le molesta tener al hijo de una Omega soltera en su escuela puede entregarme los papeles de Asriel, ya le buscare otra escuela mas competente

Señora no es... - se detuvo el mismo, la mujer le ignoro totalmente mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño y las cosas del mismo para salir del lugar.

El director mientras tanto estaba gruñendo para si mismo, se giro para volver a esconderse en su oficina cuando se fijo en el castaño que vio toda la escena - perdone la escena señor Kaiba, es que algunos representantes son simplemente...

Asriel si estaba golpeado, por que la llamo a ella nada mas y no a todos los padres de los que tuvieron que ver en el asunto? - pregunto Seto con una ceja arqueada, le diran frio pero el mismo tenia un hermano que cuidaba como a un hijo y no le gustaban las injusticias contra los niños... Y menos tan pequeños como el pelirosa

Es una situación que viene sucediendo desde hace un tiempo, los niños molestan al pequeño Mutou por su falta de una figura paterna - respondió el hombre algo extrañado por que el castaño preguntara por alguien más que su hermano - por eso siempre le sugerimos a la señora Hikary que se consiga a un alpha que la apoye

Realmente ese no es su problema, su único problema es que no sucedan cosas como estas, ustedes no tienen nada que ver en la vida privada de la chica - reclamo medio enojado, ahora entendía porque la mujer estaba hecha una furia - si unos niños mayores atacan siempre al pequeño ese es el hecho que deberían atacar, no que la mujer se consiga un marido, eso es estúpido

El niño Mutou necesita un padre eso es todo lo que intentamos decir, es un alpha y necesita ejemplo de un alpha - insistió el hombre.

Si el niño se defendió de 4 mayores que el no veo que mas puede enseñarle un desconocido que no es su padre real, creo que la chica esta haciendo un trabajo estupendo cultivando el carácter del niño si no se dejo joder, y me parece aun mejor que Asriel defendiera a su madre si la estaban agrediendo - el director no tuvo respuesta a eso y Kaiba se fue si más.

Fue hasta el aula donde seguro aun estaba su hermano y si, alli estaba sentado jugando con unas cartas - Nii-san! - grito el pequeño a modo de saludo.

Hola Mokuba, como te fue? - pregunto al castaño en cuanto salian.

Bien, aunque esperarte fue aburrido - comento haciendo un pequeño puchero.

Perdon, se me hizo tarde... Regresemos a la oficina que tengo trabajo que hacer - ordeno el castaño en cuanto estaban en el auto.

* * *

_Por otro lado..._

Atem se dirigía hacia Puzzle para organizar unas cosas con Yugi... Bueno y tambien queria verlo, lastimosamente habia quedado prendado de aquel Omega triston. Con tranquilidad llego a Puzzle y con el acceso que Yugi le dio subio hasta la oficina donde estaba el Omega, toco la puerta y despues de un rato se le concedio acceso a la oficina algo desastrosa - ehh... Interrumpo algo?

No Atem-san, dame un momento a terminar esto... Riyu, trae mas hielo! - pidio hacia el baño que había unido a la oficina por una puerta, el Alpha parpadeo cuando miro al pequeño pelirosado sollozando mientras masajeaban unos desagradables moretones de sus brazos - voy a ayudarte a que saques a Asriel de ese colegio, mira que salir asi y que sea a ti a quien llamen!

No los denunció porque ahora no tengo cabeza para eso - gruño la chica saliendo del baño con unas bolsas de hielo, cargo al pequeño sollozante para sentarlo en su regazo - ya paso amor, teníamos que sobarlos para que no se pongan tan feos... Tu piel es tan blanca como la mía y se marca muy fácilmente

Pero duele! - gimió el menor mirando a su mama pasando hielo por los moretones.

Ehh... Yugi si estan ocupados siempre puedo... - murmuró Atem cohibido

No! No te preocupes, siéntate y disculpa por la escena - tranquilizo el tricolor con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ustedes son familia? - pregunto Atem queriendo romper el silencio que se habia formado cuando el niño se adormecio.

No, somos amigos y casi hermanos pero no compartimos sangre - respondio Yugi - de cariño Asriel nos llama tios, ademas de que todos le hemos cambiado los pañales alguna vez

Ohh! Es un niño muy tierno, bueno me parece.. - la voz del moreno se fue apagando, la mirada fría e inquisidora de la mujer

Riyu, deja de ser odiosa con todos los Alpha's que conoces... Recuerda lo que dijo Mai-san y ademas no todos los Alpha's son malos... Recuerda a.. - Atem miro medio preocupado como la voz de Yugi se entrecorto tocando el anillo de matrimonio que tenia.

Riyu suspiro acomodando mejor al niño dormido sobre ella - ..... Bueno, casi todos si lo son... Si no la gran mayoria de Alpha's son malos

El tricolor negó con la cabeza antes de girarse hacia Atem - perdonala, ella es un amor de persona... Tienes que ganartela, pero cuando lo logras es un amor de persona

Voy a ir con Malik, seguro que quiere ser cama de Asriel mientras yo termino la coleccion que tengo atrazada - dijo Riyu levantandose con el niño en brazos dejando a los dos tricolores solos

Vamos a dedicarnos entonces a lo que viniste - Yugi le sonrio y Atem quedo embobado por lo bonita que era... Aunque no parecia completa.

El asunto que Atem queria arreglar era muy corto, simplemente solucionar unos papeles que faltaron. Asi que pronto quedaron en un silencio incomodo, Yugi miro hacia el techo antes de decir con voz algo nostalgica - .... Tu te pareces mucho a una persona que queria...

Ohh... De verdad? - pregunto Atem tontamente - tu no te pareces a nadie que conosca pero te me haces bonito

El moreno se cubrio la boca incrédulo de que realmente dijo aquello, pero Yugi solo se rio con un pequeño sonrojo - de verdad te parezco lindo? Tenia tiempo que nadie me decia algo asi...

Atem frunció el ceño - eso esta muy mal, eres un Omega bonito y tienes una linda personalidad

... Supongo... - murmuró Yugi para luego suspirar no muy seguro - como veo que ambos tenemos tiempo hablemos, hablame de ti

Ehh... Como te dije soy Atem Sennen, tengo 24 años y me gustan varias cosas. Leer, crear cosas espectaculares y pasar tiempo de calidad con quienes aprecio - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa leve

Yo tengo 21 años, vivo con mi abuelo aunque muchas veces Riyu y Asriel-chan vienen de pijamada, me gusta salir con mis amigos y cuidar de Asriel, me gusta la comida dulce y los diseños de Riyu son espectaculares! También su comida y las locuras de Malik... Pasar tiempo con Joey es lindo - Atem rio divertido cuando el Omega seguio y siguio hablando sobre cosas que le gustaban, le gustaba como a medida que hablaba los ojitos brillaban de forma hermosa... Hasta que ocurrio, parecio recordar algo y sus ojos se apagaron rapidamente - perdon, supongo que me pase un poco y te aburri

No estaba aburrido, escucharte fue bastante interesante - aclaro Atem al instante, miro con tristeza los ojitos ahora de nuevo apagados - .... porque pareces tan triste siempre Yugi?

Soy joven Atem, pero he tenido mis problemas junto a todos mis amigos.... Comparado con las desgracias de Riyu, Joey o Malik las mias palidecen un poco, asi que a veces trato de no hacerme tanto cerebro... El pasado es pasado y lo que paso ya no se puede cambiar - dijo el Omega con una mirada algo dura - asi que no preguntes mas sobre ello

 _.... Pero aunque digas eso parece que te sigue doliendo.... Y mucho_ \- pensó Atem con tristeza

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Marik estaba aburrido, ya había terminado su trabajo y no tenia mas nada que hacer. Así que salió de la empresa y silbando llego hasta su moto donde como siempre, subió y arrancó sin ningún cuidado. No tenia ningun destino en mente, solo quería encontrar algo entretenido que hacer y vaya que lo encontró...

Miro de reojo en un parque infantil al rubio raro de Puzzle jugando con el pequeño pelirosa hijo de la hielito, decidiendo conocer mejor al Omega se detuvo y bajó de su moto para caminar hasta los columpios - Hola..! Que casualidad encontrarte aquí belleza

Ohh un galán me ha encontrado, lástima que ahora esté ocupado en otras cosas... - dijo con picardía Malik - así que no puedes secuestrarme enorme macho Alpha

Exacto, Tio Malik juega conmigo - gruñó el pequeño y el rubio parpadeo cuando miro los brazos vendados del niño

Que le paso? - pregunto en un tono totalmente distinto, algo más serio.

El colegio es una mierda donde permitieron que niños mas grandes le lastimaran - respondió Malik casi gruñendo con el niño asintiendo.

Son unos tontos, se metieron con mi mama porque esta solita, todos dicen que papá abandonó a mama... Pero no fue así! - dijo Asriel de mal humor - mi mama es la persona más dulce y amable que existe, cualquier Alpha sería muy feliz de estar con ella

Marik le miro con interés - Asi que tu la defendiste? Cuántos eran?

Eran 4 niños mucho más grandes que yo, pero les di su merecido! Al primero lo empuje y se fue rodando como una pelota grande, dos intentaron atraparme pero me quite y ellos se golpearon entre ellos sus cabezotas! Al ultimo le estaba dando duro hasta que llegaron los profesores a separarme de el - explico haciendo un puchero a lo ultimo

Y cuando te lastimaron? Por lo que escucho no tuvieron mucha oportunidad de hacerte nada - Marik frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento

Un profesor feo que mi mama grito porque me trataba mal me tomo muy duro de mis brazos para sacarme de encima del tonto, el fue el que me lastimo apretandome mis bracitos - contesto señalando algunos moretones descubiertos, hay fue cuando incluso Malik noto que parecían ser manos grandes las que hicieron las heridas.

Eso no se lo dijiste a Riyu, si lo fueras hecho habría ardido troya - comento Malik frunciendo el ceño

No quería preocuparla - mumuro cohibido Asriel

Bien, en vista que la gente sigue siendo tan mierda como siempre te enseñare a defenderte incluso de los hombres grandes.... Que dices? - dijo Marik sonriendo ampliamente - tu mama necesita un alpha que la proteja y quien mejor que su hijo?

Al pelirosa le brillaron los ojitos de alegría - si! Si! Si! Anda Tio!

..... Tio? - preguntó el mayor con una ceja arqueada

Malik se rio de la cara sorprendida del Alpha - Así les llama a todos los adultos que quiere fuera de su madre y el abuelo Sugoroku

O bueno, supongo que podré vivir con que un pequeño adorable me llame tio - Marik se encogió de hombros divertido - vamos a entrenar entonces!

Si! - con toda la seriedad del mundo Asriel se coloco frente al rubio alocado, este pronto descubrió que a pesar de su corta edad el pequeño tenia fuerza y agilidad - seras un excelente aprendiz

No se si a la mama le gustara esto - mumuro Malik con mirada plana

Lo que mami no sepa no le duele - dijo Asriel divertido

Marik sonrio con la misma picardía - miralo! Tan inocente que te veías, ya me caiste bien mocoso

Tu tambien me caiste bien a mi - murmuro Malik mirando pícaro a Marik recibiendo otra de vuelta.

Más entrenamiento y menos miradas raras! - exige Asriel a lo que loa adultos negaron con la cabeza sonriendo antes de darle gusto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buenas tardes mis amores!
> 
> Aquí vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Una peliblanca suspiraba para si misma terminando con el ultimo diseño que tenia para la nueva coleccion, habia estado atrazada por falta de tiempo, pero puso de su parte y logro terminar - _tambien tengo que agradecerle a la niñera Malik_ \- penso con una sonrisa suave - _le invitare a comer en mi casa hoy, tambien podria invitar a los demas... Estoy seguro que Asriel sera muy feliz por la pijamada_

Se levanto y organizo todos los diseños que habia creado en una carpeta, se los mostraria a Yugi y luego los pasaria a las costureras para que los crearan en fisico. Mientras caminaba tarareaba en silencio extrañamente feliz y tranquila.... Bueno estaba feliz y tranquila hasta que algo choco contra ella enviandola al suelo - Auch!!

Quien demonios fue el idiota que...? - Riyu escucho una voz gruña decir mientras intentaba levantarse y recoger sus diseños del suelo, de pronto siente como la toman de la cintura hasta levantarla sacandole un chillido - lindura! Demasiado tiempo sin verte...

Riyu con los ojos muy abiertos y luchando con el mismo por no temblar aterrorizada se vio atrapada entre los brazos morenos del idiota que habia conocido hacia tiempo, no sabia su nombre y tampoco es que tenia muchas ganas de recordarlo.... Estaba mas ocupada haciendo que su cuerpo no se sacudiera violentamente y su respiracion se mantuviera estable - s-sueltame!!

Tsk! No te estoy lastimando ni nada - gruño Akefia fastidiado, la chica era fria y algo agresiva si... Pero era bonita, muy bonita. Tanto asi que aunque no gustaba mucho de las Omegas femeninas, esta tenia un algo que si se resbalaba no tenia ningun problema con que pasara por su cama algunas veces.... Lastima que no notara como a pesar de los esfuerzos de la chica, su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar levemente.

S-Sueltame te dije!! - grito la chica enojada y con la voz un poco entrecortada, empujo al Alpha y parecio respirar mejor a metros de distancia del moreno.

Mientras la chica respiraba profundamente para calmarse, Akefia aprovecho para usar sus "tacticas" de seduccion contra la Omega. La tomo de la cintura de nuevo con una mano mientras la otra la apoyaba de la pared empujando a la chica para que su espalda pegara de la pared y quedando muy pegada a el mismo. Iba a decirle algo "seductor" cuando sintio como el delgado cuerpo entre sus brazos comenzaba a temblar, parpadeando confundido y bajo la mirada asustandose con la mirada que tenia la Omega.

No porque lo estaban mirando feo, si no porque la mirada azul de la chica se habia tornado vacia y sin vida - o-oye no es para tanto! No te estoy haciendo nada! - Akefia la sacudio pero esta no parecio reaccionar para nada.

Ahora si asustado por la reaccion de la hembra se separo de ella esperando que esta reaccionara, pero solo siguio temblando alli de pie contra la pared. Hasta que se abrazo a si misma y se deslizo hasta el suelo haciendose una pequeña bolita - ehh! Chica, oye! Que te pasa!? - pregunto un poco desesperado y sin saber que hacer despues de un rato, la chica parecia ahora estar murmurando algo en voz baja para si misma, ya estaba preguntandose si buscar o esperar a que alguien llegara para ayudarle.

Afortunada o desafortunadamente escucho unos pasos corriendo por el pasillo y miro llegar al Omega coqueto seguido del pequeño pelirosa, ambos se detuvieron un rato como analizando la situacion. El niño fue el primero en reaccionar y correr hacia su madre - mami! Mami! Que te pasa? No ahora mami, no estamos en casa y Mai-san no esta cerca!!

Que le hiciste!? - pregunto Malik mirando furioso al peliblanco.

Yo nada! Nada mas intente coquetear con ella - se defendio Akefia asustado.

La encerraste o apresastes imbesil!? - volvio a preguntar el rubio mirandole con enojo.

... Nada mas quise seducirla con mi olor, eso no tiene nada de malo! - reclamo Akefia comenzado a sentirse mal.

Pues eso le hiciste pendejo, hazme el favor de no volver a acercarte a mi amiga o no respondio de mis actos! - grito Malik para ignorar totalmente al peliblanco Alpha a favor del pequeño que ahora sollosaba porque su mama no le respondia - Asriel, corre con Yugi y dile que venga, tambien que llame a Mai-san

El pequeño con los labios temblando con suavidad y los ojitos brillando con lagrimas retenidas se levanto asintiendo para salir corriendo - Riyu hablame, mirame! Fue un idiota nada mas, estas bien... Estas con nosotros

Malik siguio intentando hacer que la chica reaccionara con palabras dulces sin mucho exito, Akefia mientras miraba desde su esquina sin querer entrometerse... Estaba bastante preocupado ahora y no entendia porque la chica se habia puesto asi, miro por el pasillo al pequeño tricolor llegar siendo arrastrado por el pelirosa... Ambos con expresiones preocupadas - lograste que reaccionara?

No! - gruño Malik frustrado.

Llamare a Mai - dijo Yugi aun arrodillado junto a la peliblanca,Malik se levanto y le dio espacio al pobre niño que estaba muerto de nervios para acurrucarse junto a la mujer.

Que demonios haces todavia aqui? - gruño el rubio al darse cuenta de que Akefia aun seguia en su esquina mirando todo con ojos confundidos y preocupados.

Solo quiero saber que le paso para... - comenzo Akefia cohibido pero la mirada del rubio del detuvo.

Solo vete, ya hiciste suficiente - Akefia suspiro y decidio hacer lo que le pedian... Despues averiguaria que le paso a la peliblanca, asi que giro sobre sus talones y se fue del lugar.

Mientras tanto Yugi había tomado su teléfono y marcado el numero que casi se sabía de memoria, entre todos los problemas que habian tenido no tener a mano el numero de la Alpha seria algo inaudito - .... Mochi-Mochi...? - el tricolor se detuvo y pareció escuchar respuesta - es Riyu, esta como catatonica y no logramos hacer que salga de eso...

Yugu volvió a hacer silencio y el ruido inentendible para los demas sono por el teléfono antes de que volviera a hablar - no se a ciencia cierta que paso, pero fue algo con un Alpha, no se si le hizo algo o.... - la cara del Omega se coloco seria mientras seguía escuchando, de pronto se saco el telefono de la oreja para hablarle al rubio - Mai-san dice que intentemos llamar su atención con **su nombre** , y si eso no funciona que lo llevemos lo mas rápido posible con ella - susurro antes de seguir escuchando.

Malik asintio antes de girarse hacia su "amiga" mirándole con ojos cariñosos - Ryou... Mirame Ry, soy yo Malik, estamos tu bebe, Yugi y yo nada mas.... Ningun alpha esta cerca - susurraba en voz baja y tranquilizadora mientras tomaba la cara de la chica para que le mirara directamente - vamos Ryou, has superado cosas mas graves que esta... Por favor reacciona Ryou-chan

N-No quiero que m-me toque... Por favor, n-no dejes que me toque de n-nuevo... - pidio la chica con una voz jadeante y rota - N-No quiero q-que vuelvan a tocarme!

No dejaremos que nadie vuelva a ponerte una mano encima Ryou, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para ayudarte! - dijo Malik con seguridad extremadamente contento de que su "amiga" pareciera reaccionar, como se esperaba las lagrimas siguieron pero eso no era tan malo. El rubio Omega miro a Asriel que tambien habia comenzando a sollozar de ver a su mama llorar y le hizo seña para que también se acurrucara contra ellos en un pequeño monton.

Mai-san dice que no dejemos solo a Ryou hoy o mañana... Mejor por unos dias realmente, asi que tambien llame al abuelo para decirle que Ryou y Asriel se quedaran con nosotros - susurro Yugi en cuanto vio a su "amiga" calmarse hasta dormirse junto al niño todos acurrucados contra Malik - ella organizo una cita extra para Ryou por tres semanas, llamare a Joey para que nos ayude... Vamonos de aqui, mañana venimos a terminar cualquier cosa que falte

Recoge los diseños de Ryou, seguro se ha matado toda la semana para terminarlos y seria una pena que se arruinen - Malik señalo la carpeta aun desordenada en el suelo - ve por Joey personalmente y guarda los diseños en tu oficina, yo me quedo aqui con Ryou mientras

* * *

_Antes..._

Porque demonios vinieron ustedes? No tienen nada que hacer mas que joder posiblemente - gruño Kaiba mirando a Akefia y Marik en el auto con hastío - yo voy por unos papeles nada mas

Estamos aburridos y si encuentro a la sexy niñera pues... - el rubio se mordio el labio recordando la encantadora cita que havia tenido con el rubio... No habian renido sexo cierto y no fue precisamente por falta de ganas en el Omega, pero Marik tenia otros planes para el chico. Sus labios eran otra historia, se habia encargado de comerse al Omega a besos - bueno... Yo tengo mis razones para venir, Akefia no se que carajos quiere

Yo encontrare algo que hacer - murmuro el peliblanco

Tsk! Solo no metan la pata - gruño el castaño, para su fortuna ya habian llegado y pudo dejarlos atras.

Sin saludar o hablar con alguien Seto camino hasta la oficina del rubio, toco la puerta recibiendo entrada segundos despues - que demonios haces aqui?

Solo vine a que firmaras unas cosas, no ha molestarte - Seto habia hablado aun mas con su primo y este le habia hecho ver lo estupido que era su comportamiento, asi que esta vez vino con la guardia mucho mas baja y aunque no se disculparia le demostraria al rubio que no era un total imbesil como este seguro pensaba que era.

Joey lo miro con sus ojos entrecerrados sin decir nada, el no era idiota y habia visto los intentos del castaño por hacerlo ver mal, asi que el que ahora llegara con la guardia baja hacia que sus alarmas mentales se dispararan. Con la guardia en alto miro al Alpha sentarse frente a su escritorio y sacar unos papeles que le entrego, en cuanto estuvieron en sus manos lo leyo con recelo, no confiaba para nada en el tipo.

Al final tuvo que abimitir que los papeles estaban correctos y eran solo estupidez legal, asi que los firmo y sello como correspondia - necesitas algo mas? - pregunto mirandole serio.   
Deberiamos aprovechar tambien para sacar los costos de las publicidades, Yugi-san quiere que salgan por todo sitio pero eso tiene un costo - respondio Seto con su voz comercial normal.

Cierto, pero contrario a otras empresas que manejan nosotros creamos nuestro propio material - aclaro Joey con una voz muy parecida a la de el haciendo que levantara una ceja sorprendido - por si no lo sabias Riyu no es solo diseñadora, ella es una profesional en la creación de audiovisuales, fotografias y varias otras cositas... Asi que ustedes solo tendrán que publicar el material, no crearlo así que es menos lo que les tenemos que pagar

Pero y el personal? - pregunto Seto mirándole desafiante, el no se dejaría joder en un negocio - la chica no puede grabar y a la vez posar

Lastima que Joey tampoco se dejaría ganar - Malik maneja una agencia de modelos y actores unidos a la marca Puzzle, tenemos personal de sobra y si no fuera porque no tenemos los contactos en emisoras de radio, revistas y televisoras que ustedes pueden tener creeme que no los fueramos llamado

Tsk! Igual tenemos que hablar de los costos, publicar el material tiene una cierta suma y nuestra ganancia debe estar unida a ella - gruño el castaño frustrado de haber perdido.

Joey sonriente iba a tomar la calculadora cercana para cumplir lo dicho sin notar que Seto hizo lo mismo, ambos quedaron con sus manos juntas y se quedaron mirando como idiotas. Fue como si una descarga de adrenalina les recorriera a ambos, sus corazones latian mientras sentian el calor de la mano contraria. Siguieron congelados en la misma posición hasta que la puerta se abrió bruscamente - Joey" ven rapido, tienes que ayudarnos!

Que paso? - pregunto Joey olvidándose de lo sucedido al ver la preocupación que Yugi tenia en la mirada.

Solo ven, te explico en el camino - respondió tomándole del brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo, dejando atrás al pobre castaño atontado intentando analizar que habia pasado y que habia sentido antes cuando había rozado la mano contra la del rubio.

* * *

_Más_ _tarde..._

Oye Ryou, como te sientes? - pregunto Yugi al mirar al ahora sin pechos y masculino peliblanco despertando... Ambos estaban en la cama del tricolor ya que siempre acostumbraban a hacer esta "pijamadas" en su casa.

Los ojos azules apagados se fijaron en el por un rato antes de hablar - ...... Horrible.... Porque tuvo....? No es suficiente que sea frio para que nadie se acerque? - susurro en una voz muy baja - yo ya no quiero nada mas que ver crecer y ser feliz a Asriel

Mai-san te ha dicho que eres joven, solo tienes 20 años para que te dejes morir asi, debes superar aquello Ryou y... - Yugi se detuvo la ver la mirada acida y burlona que recibia, su amigo normalmente no era asi... Pero cuando le daban sus ataques de daban.

Superarlo...? Debe ser que es tan facil.... Dime Yugi, tu has superado aquello...!? - pregunto el peliblanco con la misma mirada acida, la mirada del tricolor se oscurecio un poco dandole la razon - entonces no me digas a mi que lo supere, ninguno de nosotros ha superado nada

.... A diferencia de ti, yo si se que debo superar aquello... Se que no es facil pero debo hacerlo, se que Mai tiene razon cuando dice que debo rehaser mi vida - susurro el tricolor deprimido pero decidido - eres el mas joven de nosotros Ryou, no puedes....

Pasa lo que pase yo y ve si puedes hablar asi.... - susurro el peliblanci enterrando su cara en la almohada - no soporto que un alpha me toque Yugi, me roza y siento que mi cuerpo comienza a temblar no importa que intenciones tenga... Incluso en la empresa me roza uno de los Alpha's que trabaja alli por error y tengo que respirar profundo por un rato para hacerme a la idea que no me hara nada.... Su olor, sus feromonas.... Todo en ellos me enferma y haberlo tenido tan cerca fue horrible

Yugi suspiro pellizcandose el puente de la nariz - Mai-san organizo otra cita con de la fuera de la normal mañana

Genial... Mas visitas al psicologo, siempre supe que debian internarme y encerrarme de una vez en un manicomio - gruño con fastidio

No estas loco.... Solo un poco transtornado por justa razon, ademas yo tambien voy con Mai-san - dijo Yugi con el ceño fruncido, luego sonrio para ver si hacia sonreir al menos un poco a su amigo - si refundimos a alguien seria primero a Malik con un cinturon de castidad, conociendolo seduce tambien a los doctores del lugar

Oigan sabian que burlarse de los "problemas" ajenos es malo? Aunque yo no veo lo mio tan problematico, solo me divierto - intervino desde la puerta una voz divertida y viero a Malik entrar con su tipica sonrisa altiva - al menos no volvi a aer virgen por el tiempo que llevo "sin"

Ese Joey que de plano es virgen o Yugi que lleva tiempo sin "aquello", porque yo ni aunque dure toda mi vida "sin" volver a estar igual - le recordo de mal humor el peliblanco - incluso tu con todo y lo ninfomano que eres estas menos abierto que yo idiota

Tsk! Que te he dicho sobre hablar asi!? - gruño Malik jalandole de la pierna hasta sacarlo bruscamente de la cama, Yugi ya habia intentado con dulzura sacarle de su depresion.... Ahora toca al estilo Malik - ahora vamos a que metas tres kilos de comida preparados por ti mismo a estos huesitos, no creas que no he notado que no te has llevado almuerzo por tres dias perra

No tengo hambre - murmuro el peliblanco intentado quedarse en la cama.

Nunca me ha importado lo que digas, muevete - al final Malik tenia mas fuerza que el cuando queria - vamos a la cocina, tienes que cocinar y mimar a tu hijo

Donde dejaste a Asriel? - pregunto con lo ojos muy abiertos mirandole.

Con el abuelo, joder no volvere a perderlo como aquellas veces! - bien.... Malik podia ser la niñera casi siempre, pero habia tenido unos cuantos percanses que casi causan la muerte por paros cardiacos a la pobre madre

Ryou suspiro en cuanto bajaron las escaleras, discutir con su amigo era un caso perdido asi que se resigno a hacer lo que le dijeron.... Total, ne el fondo agradecia todo estos cuidado que le daban sus amigos, sin ellos estaria en un pozo muy profundo de oscuridad o muerto, eso el lo sabia. Llegaron a la sala donde el peliblanco fue abordado por un muy preocupado pelirosa - mami! Estas bien? Como te sientes!?

Ya estoy mejor cariño, que le dices a si mami prepara un enorme plato de pasta con albondigas para todos? - pregunto con una sonrisa Ryou al pelirosa que le escaneaba con atencion.

Mami comera tambien con Asriel y Tios? - pregunto de vuelta con una mirada brillante y espectante

Si cariño comeremos todos - como decirle que no a esa carita?

Ryou suspiro dejado al pequeño celebrando feliz, fue hasta la modesta cocina para comezar su trabajo. A pesar de que todo ellos tenian la posibilidad de tener enormes casas, tenian pequeñas y modestas viviendas, nunca les gustaron aquellas enormes manciones. Sin decir nada hizo su trabajo con tranquilidad, debia abmitir que Malik era inteligente... Esto le estaba relajando y se sentia mucho mejor que cuando se desperto.

Pronto habia terminado y estaba sirviendo con cariño en los platos mientras miraba de reojo a Asriel ayudar con los platos a Yugi y su abuelo - ya pusimos la mesa mami! - le informo el pequeño orgulloso de ayudar siempre.

Ya veo, ve a sentarte y ya llevo la comida - el pequeño asintio para salir rebotando feliz.

Ryou con el cariño que tenia por todos los que ahora estaban en la mesa sirvio la comida con una sonrisa leve, hasta que por ultimo trajo su plato y se sento entre su hijo y Malik - mami dice que siempre hay que dar gracias, asi que gracias por la comida! - dijo el pequeño con sus manitas juntas haciendo que los demas se enternecieran.

Comenzaron a comer en un silencio comodo, hasta que Malik sonrio socaronamente antes de decir - hoy descansen chicos! Mañana nos vamos de fiesta!

.... Are...? - murmuraron Yugi, Ryou y Joey mirandole como si una seguda cabeza le fuera crecido.

No me vean asi tontos! Que nos vamos de fiesta dije y punto, Ryou acomoda nuestras ropas, tenemos que vernos espectaculares - la emocion del rubio brotaba por sus poros.

Lastima que los demas no se encontraran tan emocionados - Malik... Que carajos te pasa?

Tenemos siglos sin irnos de fiesta, mira que nos hace falta! - gruño Malik cruzando sus brazos - derrepente conseguimos a alguien que nos "entretenga" durante la noche

Ryou le miro como si fuera un imbesil - no soporto el olor de un Alpha siquiera y tu quieres que nos consigamos un amante pasajero?

Quiza logre emborracharte y no recuerdas el trauma asi, creo recordar que eres un borracho alegre - dijo Malik como si fuera la mejor idea de la historia.

Saben que? Creo que a mi tambien me dieron ganas de fiesta - murmuro Joey encogiendose de hombros - estoy con Malik, necesitamos fiesta nosotros cuatro

El moreno le vio con estrellitas en sus ojos y los otros dos con traicion - mami... Puedo ir? - pregunto Asriel con una miradita tierna - me portare bien!

No bebe, esa es una fiesta de adultos - aclaro Ryou haciendo que el niño colocara un puchero.

Ya que! Vamonos de fiesta - murmuro Yugi soltando un suspiro... Algo le decia que esta era una idea muy loca, una idea digna de Malik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia mis amores!
> 
> Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Hoy sera genial! - exclamo Malik con una sonrisa inmensa sentado en su lugar.

Puff! Solo a ti te parece genial ir a un club asqueroso lleno de Alpha's sudorosos y calenturientos - gruño Ryou que estaba acomodando unas extenciones en el cabello rubio de su amigos y estirandolos aun mas con la plancha de cabello - aun creo que esto es una idea muy mala y que saldre aun mas traumado de alli

No sera tan malo... O eso creo... - dijo Yugi que estaba esperando su turno para que el peliblanco acomodara sus cabellos

No pasara nada! Vamos, tomamos unos tragos, bailamos un poco y nos regresamos - intervino Joey sonriente, sus cabellos ya estaban peinados como siempre, a el no le gustaba acerse muchas cosas como sus amigos - oye Ryou! Donde dejaste las ropas?

La organice en la cama, las tuyas son las negro y rojo - respondio con unos ganchos en su boca para atar bien las extenciones de colores - las tuyas son las blancas y amatistas Yugi - explico en cuanto su boca estuvo libre - las tuyas Malik son las marrones y doradas, las mias son las que quedan blancas y azules

Tenias que buscarnos vestido? - pregunto Joey arrugando la nariz

El peliblanco rodo sus ojos azules - Se supone que soy "Riyu" y si ustedes se visten femenino no importa, somos Omegas

A mi no me importa usar vestido - comento Malik levantandose para ver las mechas negras que Ryou habia puesto por todo su cabello - me veo Sexy de cualquier forma

A ti no te importa el travestismo, pero hay otros que si tenemos problemas con ello - gruño Joey fastidiado - pero ya que, me pondre esta cosa

Yugi, tu turno - el tricolor asintio, definitivamente era maravilloso tener un estilista tan bueno como Ryou en casa. Al final sus cabellos quedaron peinados como siempre pero el peliblanco se encargo de poner gel escarchado para que sus cabellos brillaran y acomodo una pequeña corona en su frente atada en sus cabellos - ve a vestirte Yugi

El tricolor asintio dejandole espacio al peliblanco para que se acomodara el mismo, tomo las ropas y aunque no era tan aficionado a las ropas femeninas que Ryou acostumbraba a escoger tampoco eran tan malas... Debia abmitir que se le veian genial. En un rato incluso Ryou estuvo list y ya no parecia ser aquel Omega masculino adorable de antes, si no una mujer hermosa y de mirada fria - nos vamos chicos?

Todos asintieron y salieron de la casa hasta el estacionamiento donde habia un pequeño auto color blanco donde todos podian subir facilmente, pero Yugi se detuvo mirando el auto algo nervioso... No le gustaban para nada los autos, Riyu noto el nerviosismo del tricolor con algo de tristeza, ella sabia que era lo que le pasaba - Yugi, yo manejare con lentitud, sabes que no tomo muchos tragos y nos traere a salvo - susurro la peliblanca con cariño.

Vamos chicos! No me hago mas joven aqui de pie! - grito Malik ya en el asiento del copiloto.

Con una sonrisa Riyu consiguio llevar al tricolor hasta el auto y lo dejo junto a Joey con una mirada de complicidad, sabia que el cuidaria y consolaria al tricolor de pasar algo. El mismo subio al lado del conductor y vio divertido como Malik rebotaba en su asiento - emocionado? - pregunto divertido mientras encendia el auto.

Parezco Asriel cuando preparas pastel o galletas y me preguntas si estoy emocionado? - le dijo Malik rodando los ojos.

Jejej solo espero que no me abandones a mi suerte, mira que me la dare de muy fria pero otro idiota me abraza y me congelo - le recordo algo seria mientras manejaba, con extrema lentitud ya que por el espejo podia ver a Yugi sujetarse al asiento asustado y mirando a su alrededor - _menos mal que el club favorito de Malik esta cerca, si no Yugi sufriria de un infarto del susto_

Riyu suspiro y siguio con lu suyo, Malik a pesar de que estaba emocionado no dijo nada por la lentitud de su amiga. Sabia de la situacion de Yugi y de haber querido llegar rapido abria ido solo en su motocicleta. De todas maneras no tardaron mucho en llegar y casi saltando bajo del auto - vamos chicos! Tenemos que tomar un asiento vip!

Calmate Malik, no muchos tienen la posibilidad de pagar un asiento vip en este lugar - le recordo Riyu divertido bajando del auto, los demas tambien bajaron mirando la impresionante fachada que tenia el lugar, plagado de luces y adornos.

Vamos! - Malik insistio arrastrandoles hasta la puerta, le entrego la llave a uno de los de servicio con un grito de "Cuidalo!" antes de entrar sin problemas... Alli todos conocian al rubio fiestero, este miro a su alrededor buscando aquel mesero que siempre le servia hasta que lo encontro - hey! Samy!

Ohh... Malik-sama, es un gusto verlo de nuevo - susurro el pobre beta apenado por la manera confiada en que el rubio se habia abalanzado a el - desea su mesa de siempre?

Si! Y porfavor tambien la primera ronda de bocadillos y que no se te olvide mi amado Vodka con granadina! - respondio Malik con una muy amplia sonrisa, respiro profundo llenandose del ambiente de fiesta y baile a su alrededor.

Riyu al contrario no estaba tan comoda el aroma a Alpha calenturiento le tenia el estomago revuelto - traeme a mi una piña colada porfavor, a ver si asi se me quita el mal sabor de boca

Deja el drama Riyu, diviertete!! - gruño Malik prendandose del brazo de su amiga.

Traele a Joey un Daikiry y a mi una margarita porfavor - pidio Yugi con una sonrisa al mecero mientras subian unas escaleras a la zona vip.

Pronto habian llegado a una mesa apartada y hermosa con privacidad, aunque si miraban hacian un lado podian ver por debajo al Dj y a los que bailaban desenfrenadamente - amo este sitio! - exclamo casi acostandose en la mesa.

Malik deja de hacer espectaculo en publico! - gruño la chica sentandose con recato en la mesa y fulminando con la mirada a un par de Alpha's desconocidos que miraban hacia su mesa con ojos depredadores.

Crees que esto es espectaculo? Espera a que tome un poco mas y me emocione bailando de verdad - dijo el rubio con una sonrisa divertida.

Riyu solo lo miro con traicion - se suponía que no me abandonarias!

Te dejo con Yugi y Joey - se defendio rápidamente.

Riyu solo gimió con su rostro contra la mesa... Le deja con Yugi que no puede tomar mas de dos tragos sin volverse mierda y Joey que encendido por el licor se va de jerga alegre con Malik, basicamente quedaria el cuidando a un alcoholizado Yugi - por favor solo no se vuelvan mierda y Yugi intenta no tomar demasiado, es mas mejor no tomes nada...

Naa...!! Estaremos bien, tu manejas y se que no te vuelves mierda como nosotros - Malik tomó la botella que le acabaron de traer y se la llevo a los labios, casi ignorando el jugo a un lado por ahora.

Riyu ya supo su destino, arrastrarlos a los tres de regreso al auto y llevarlos a casa. Bañarlos con agua fría y acostarlos a dormir con la normal pelea borracha con Yugi, los berrinches de Malik y un Joey demasiado divertido para su gusto. Vio casi en camara lenta como Yugi tomaba su copa, sabia que tres mas de esos y la conciencia del pobre pasaria a la historia. Luego miro su propia copa por un rato, como sopesando los pro's y contras de dicha accion... Y le dio un largo trago descuidado, mejor un poco alegre en vez de enojado esta noche. 

Despues de un rato la botella en manos de Malik estaba a la mitad y ya se veian los rastros de Alcohol en su corportamiento - voy a bailar chicos! - grito el rubio levantandose de su asiento y Riyu no hizo nada por detenerlo, el savia cuidarse mejor que todos ellos.

El rubio extremadamente contento bajo las escaleras hasta la pista y escucho lo que el Dj tenia para ofrecer en ese momento...

_Yo la conozco, ella es reservá' (bebé)_   
_Nunca ha salío' con un extraño_   
_Pero esta noche está revelada (oh-oh-oh)_   
_Por culpa de un bobo que le hizo daño_

_Ohh!! Me gusta esa cancion, se parece tanto a mi..._ \- con una sonrisa arraco de los brazos de un Alpha a su pareja y se repego a el, le habia parecido atractivo y bailar solo esto era estupido, rapidamente noto que el gusto era mutuo al sentir la mano del tipo en su cintura juntandolos aún mas.

No muy lejos de alli se encontraba un Alpha moreno de cabellos rubios que habia sido arrastrado junto a sus otros amigos para una noche se fiesta, pero al aburrirse de los iduotas habia bajado a la pista de baile a ver que encontraba. 

_Ella quiere beber, ella quiere bailar (baby)_   
_Su novio la dejó y lo quiere olvidar (oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh)_   
_Ella se entregó y el tipo le falló_   
_Y por eso se va a rumbear (rumbear)_

Primero no habia encontrado nada, hasta que de pronto nota como hay una parte donde la pista de abre y silvidos alegres resuenan. Curioso por quien era el que causaba se acerco y con sorpresa noto al despampanante Malik bailando seductoramente con un idiota que parecia a punto del orgasmo, con una sonrisa pateo al idiota y jalo al rubio contra el - si querias bailar podías haberme llamado precioso

Je! Soy libre y vine con los chicos, no tenia que llamarte - le aclaro aunque igual comenzo a bailar con el Alpha, debia abimitir que Marik estaba mejor que el otro tipo

Oye el estaba conmigo! - gruño el idiota en cuanto se levanto.

No me importa, es mio asi que pierdete - y la mirada que Marik le arrojo fue suficiente para que el tipo se alejara aterrorizado.

Malik giro entre sus brazos quedando frente a frente y le miro con una lugera burla - Tuyo? Soy del mundo guapo, no te dueño ni lo tendre

_Ella me miraba desde lejos (eh)_   
_Bailando en un hilito de Romeo (uah)_   
_Nunca escuchaba los consejos (-sejos)_   
_En sus ojos siempre veo mis reflejos_   
_Le falló-ó-ó_   
_Y la traicionó-ó-ó_   
_Ella se emborrachó-ó_   
_Y conmigo se escapó-ó-ó_

Aww lastima.. Aunque seguimos siendo amigos no? - pregunto Marik en tono jugueton - podrias escaparte conmigo asi como dice la cancion no?

Podria ser, vamos a ver que tal te mueves - y con una sonrisa Malik siguio meneando sus caderas contra el Alpha

_20 botella', champaña rosada_   
_La bebecita me deseaba (uah)_   
_Una diablita, ella me devoraba (uah)_   
_Y yo adentro 'e su piel me enterraba (uah)_   
_Dios mío, qué rico, baby (baby)_   
_Su cuerpo se apodera de mí (de mí)_   
_Temblando en un orgasmo pa’ mí (pa' mí)_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Yugi en su emoción por buscar mas de aquella bebida dulce que le encantaba se escapó de los ojos vigilantes de su amiga, la mala de Riyu le había prohibido al mesero seguir trayendo copas! Como se atrevía? Por eso bajó hasta la barra el mismo por más de aquel elixir encantador, afortunadamente el no era un borracho que inventaba... Nada más que seguía tomando hasta intoxicarse de tal forma que no sabia de el hasta el dia siguiente con un dolor de cabeza nada normal, claro esa pequeña consecuencia no le veía ahorita...

_Es un placer conocerla_   
_Que bien te ves_   
_Te adelanto, no me importa quién sea él_   
_Dígame usted_   
_Si ha hecho algo travieso alguna vez_

Afortunada o desafortunadamente, depende de quien lo vea un cierto Alpha moreno también había bajado hasta la barra harto del molesto Akefia tomado. En cuanto lo vio parpadeo confundido... No le parecía el tipo de chico que frecuentaba estos lugares...

_Una aventura es mas divertida_   
_Si huele a peligro_   
_Y si te invito a una copa_   
_Y me acerco a tu boca_   
_Si te robo un besito_   
_A ver te enojas conmigo_

.... _Maldita canción..._ \- siseo en su mente... Se sabía el resto y con el tricolor al frente no era una buena mezcla, casi que el destino lo estaba obligando a aquella "Propuesta Indecente"

Yami-kun? Eres tu...? - de pronto escucho una tierna vocecita y miro a Yugi mirarlo desorientado... Casi parecía en shock - Yami...! Sabia que tenias que estar en algun lugar, no podias haber...

 _.... Are....? Quien demonios es Yami...?_ \- se pregunto Atem en cuanto sintió al Omega abalanzarse contra el.

_Qué dirías si esta noche_   
_¿Te seduzco en mi coche?_   
_Que se empañen los vidrios_   
_Si la regla es que goces_   
_Si te falto el respeto_   
_Y luego culpo al alcohol_   
_Si levanto tu falda_   
_¿Me darías el derecho_   
_A medir tu sensatez?_

_Joder....! Cuanto ha tomado este Omega?_ \- se preguntó el pobre Alpha sintiendo al chico aferrado con fuerza a el.

Atem miro a su alrededor con atención, los amigos del chico no deberian estar lejos!

* * *

_Por otra parte..._

Seto se había largado de su mesa en cuanto Akefia había comenzado a lanzar ridiculeces borracho, el tipo que no podia controlar la cantidad de Alcohol que ingeria para no ser el desastre penoso que era ahora? Definitivamente necesitaba nuevos amigos...

Ya era algo tarde y queria irse, pero no podia dejar a Atem solo con el par de desastres que seguramente eran Marik y Akefia. Decidio buscar a Marik, era el mejor de dos males. Estaba caminando mientras medio enojado buscaba al rubio loco hasta que sucedio...

Oye tu! - Seto no volteo, podria ser cualquiera... Aunque el que una luz estuviera apuntandole no le daba buena espina - si tu el castaño con pinta de amargado! Sube aquí para que cantes junto a este encantador Omega, si ganas puedes llevarlo a casa!

 _Que se a creído este!? Que estoy necesitado o..._ \- el castaño se giro decidido a darle una parte de su mente al tipo pero se congelo en cuanto vio a Joey parado a un lado de el con un micrófono.

Vas a venir o tengo que mandar a la lindura por ti? - insistio el tipo, aunque Kaiba no le presto atencion a favor de mantener la baba dentro de su boca y que no se notara lo embobado que estaba... Joey se veia demasiado bien.

Al final ni siquiera el castaño supo cuando demonios subio al escenario, lo noto cuando la musica comenzo a sonar...

_(Joey)_   
_De las tentaciones que yo tengo_

_Juraría que eres la mejor_   
_Yo prefiero que me parta un beso que negarte el corazón_

O... El rubio no cantaba nada mal, y el mismo no seria el que quedaria mal por esta estupidez, asi que cuando vio que era su turno se preparo.... Despues le hecharia la culpa al alcohol.

_(Seto)_   
_Malditas las ganas que tengo de verte_   
_Y que lluevas sobre mi desierto_   
_Hay entre los dos una cuenta pendiente_   
_¿Qué te parece si arreglamos eso?_

_Oh... Demonios puta cancion..._ \- y el que Joey se haya acercado a el en actitud seductora con una sonrisa extraña no ayudaba en nada... No se suponia que detestaba al rubio!?

Una sonrisa extraña aun mas amplia por parte del rubio y el castaño pudo notar el sonrojo borracho - Jeje tienes ganas de verme Kaiba? Lo sabia

_(Joey y Seto)_   
_Ay tómame, llevame un ratito al paraiso_   
_Ponme las estrellas en el piso_   
_No hace falta tanto compromiso, compromiso_   
_Acuerdate que tengo la mente peligrosa_   
_Y esta noche que te ves como una diosa_   
_Se está poniendo buena la cosa, ay, la cosa_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_

Era su imaginacion o el rubio borracho le esta a dedicando aquello especialmente? Esto no podia ser, aunque menos podia ser posible que de hecho quisiera seguirle el maldito juego! - _esta borracho Seto... Solo termina esto y largate, sus amigos deben estar cerca para_ _llevárselo_

( _Joey)_  
 _Eres el pecado de la tierra que mi cuerpo necesita_  
 _Quitate la pena y perdón, pero primero la camisa_

Su tren de pensamiento se hizo mierda cuando sintio una manito travieza en su pecho, miro al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos, este pasaba los dedos con diversion por todos los botones de la camisa haciendo amago de quitarla pero sin hacerlo... Habia un cierto amiguito del castaño que se estaba emocionando...

_(Seto)_   
_Malditas las ganas que tengo de verte_   
_De que lluevas sobre mi desierto_   
_Hay entre los dos una cuenta pendiente_   
_¿Qué te parece si arreglamos eso?_

_Como que de verdad voy a tener que secuestrarte para que arreglemos esto cachorro_ \- ni siquiera el mismo sabia de donde salio el pensamiento y no le importaba... Luego culparia al Alcohol.

_(Seto y Joey)_   
_Ay tómame, llevame un ratito al paraiso_   
_Ponme las estrellas en el piso_   
_No hace falta tanto compromiso, compromiso_   
_Acuerdate que tengo la mente peligrosa_   
_Y esta noche que te ves como una diosa_   
_Se está poniendo buena la cosa, la cosa_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo, tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Tienes algo que me sabe_   
_Ay tómame, llevame un ratito al paraiso_   
_Ponme las estrellas en el piso_   
_No hace falta tanto compromiso, sin compromiso_   
_Acuerdate que tengo la mente peligrosa_   
_Y esta noche que te ves como una diosa_   
_Se está poniendo buena la cosa, ay, la cosa_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Me gusta, me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo, tienes algo que me gusta_   
_Tú tienes algo_   
_Tú tienes algo, algo que me gusta_   
_Malditas las ganas que tengo de verte_   
_Tú tienes algo que me gusta_

La cancion termino y la audiencia aplaudio, aunque ni Kaiba o Joey le prestaron atencion. Joey estaba demasido borracho para ello y Seto tambien estaba borracho... Pero del olor penetrante del Omega que llevaba encima, asi que gruñendo hizo que ambos bajara y mando a la mierda todo, ese rubio caliente seria suyo!

* * *

**Aqui les traigo las ropas de los Omegas!**

**Yugi**

**Malik**

**Joey**

**Riyu-Ryou**

**Todos en los colores que se mencionaron en el capitulo mis amores!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo!
> 
> Las canciones no me pertenecen ya saben, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios! Nos encontraremos una próxima vez!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Riyu suspiro para si misma sola en la mesa, sus amigos habian desaparecido hacia un rato y ella no habia querido irlos a buscar... Quiza fue mucho pedir que alguien que quedara con el.. O ella... Esto de estar vestido de chica era confuso. Miro el ultimo trago de su bebida con fastidio, solo habia tomado tres y no queria mas, detestaba el olor a Alcohol sobre ella junto al de los Alpha's... El olor a sexo le hacia aterrorizarce, los Alpha's exitados y varias otras cosas que no toleraba de ninguna manera.

Miro su reloj y parpadeo cuando noto que era casi media noche, al instante se estreso. El era un Omega con un hijo por dios! No estaba para estas escapadas, Asriel seguro se acosto sin su beso de buenas noches. Se levanto decidido a buscar a Yugi, sabia que Joey y Malik podian regresar a casa solos, pero Yugi era un completo caso perdido que no podia abandonar a su suerte.

Le busco primero en la barra, sabia que el tricolor no era un borracho inventador. Lo encontro al instante aferrado a un Alpha para su horror, aunque parpadeo cuando miro las espigas tan parecidas a las de... Palidecio al instante y no pudo contener un pequeño grito de muchas cosas juntas, hasta que el Alpha giro mostrando su piel morena, no era quien creia que era - tu eres Atem no? Uno de nuestros nuevos socios comerciales... - pregunto con el ceño fruncido

Ehh... Si! Podria intentar hacerlo que me suelte? - pidio fijandose en la peliblanca parada cerca de ellos - no he logrado hacer que me suelte

Yugi, que crees que estas haciendo!? - gruño Riyu mirando con severidad a su amigo. 

Pero Yami... - la peliblanca se pellizco el puente de la nariz ante los dicho, solo eso le faltaba.

Atem-san, despegarlo sera imposible asi que tendra que venir con nosotros y creo que hasta quedarse con el - dijo Riyu algo apenado - vamos nuestro auto esta por...

Atem sin embargo quedo parado en su lugar mirando a su alrededor mientras el tricolor desorientado seguia aferrado a su brazo - Ehh... No puedo irme asi como asi, necesito llevarme conmigo al pendejo borracho de Akefia ya que Seto no se lo llevara

..... Odio mi vida, genial un asqueroso Alpha borracho - gruño la chica con fastidio - vamos por el entonces

Atem asintio y los tres subieron las escaleras hasta donde el moreno aun sabia que estaba su idiota amigo, y si alli estaba tirado en el suelo hecho mierda - Yugi... Podrias darme un espacio porfavor? Necesito recoger al pendejo...

Contrario a sus pensamientos un borracho Yugi asintio con una sonrisa y se aferro a Ryou al no poder pararse correctamente solo, Atem sin cuidado levanto a su amigo que balbuceaba incoherente hasta que el brazo de su amigo estuvo sobre sus hombros - vamos, donde esta su auto?

Riyu asintio y aferrandose con fuerza a su amigo guio al Alpha tricolor, en el camino recogio las llaves y estaban por subir al auto cuando ocurrio lo que la peliblanca no queria que ocurriera - Ryou no! Esa cosa me quitara a mi Yami-kun de nuevo! - grito el Omega con algo de desesperacion alejandose lo mas posible del vehiculo.

Yugi, necesitas subir, At-Yami estara bien - tranquilizo Riyu con dulzura aunque por dentro estaba sumamente estrezado.... Si su amigo tenia un ataque estaban en problemas - vamos amor, tenemos que llegar a casa, tu abuelo espera

P-Pero esa cosa....! - intento insistir pero Atem se adelanto en cuanto habia termiando de meter a Akefia en la parte tracera del auto.

Vamos pequeño, estaremos bien - susurro el moreno con ternura y al final gracias a la insistencia del Alpha, Yugi subio al auto aferrandose con fuerza al moreno.

Riyu suspiro y subio al asiento del piloto, miro con asco a Akefia hechado atras y suspiro mirando a su amigo no muy distinto en el regazo de Atem. No espero mas para arrancar el auto, fue un paseo lento pero corto y pronto estuvieron frente a la hermosa casita del tricolor - bien... Ahora que hacemos con eso? - pregunto Riyu señalando al inconciente Alpha peliblanco.

Ehh... Podriamos dejarlo durmiendo aqui? - pregunto Atem apenado.

No, no molestaremos al abuelo de Yugi con eso - gruño Riyu al instante, pensativa miro hacia el cielo hasta que suspiro con desagrado - voy por mi hijo e iremos hasta mi casa, me ayudas a bajar a esa cosa y la dejas por alli tirada, luego te regresas yo hablare con el abuelo

P-Pero... - Atem no pudo protestar o asentir ya que la chica simplemente se alejo sin mas, un rato despues regreso con el pequeño pelirosa dormido en sus brazos.

Sin decir nada la chica subio maniobrando de forma magistral con el niño, no lo desperto ni nada! Incluso arranco y esta vez fue sin problemas ya que Yugi quedo rendido y babeando sobre el brazo del Alpha tricolor. Este viaje fue un poco mas largo y Atem honestamente queria manejar, aun estaba intentado procesar el hecho de que la chica metia los cambios y controlaba el volante con una mano... Y sin despertar al niño!

Un rato despues habian llegado a un urbanismo elegante y la chica se estaciono frente abuna modesta casa - sal del auto con cuidado de despertar a Yugi y baja a la cosa esa - dijo Riyu en voz baja bajando del auto y sacando quien sabe como las llaves de la casa, y aun el niño seguia sin inmutarse.

Pronto fue claro Atem no tenia aquella habilidad de moverse sin despertar a su carga, aunque al final no se desperto realmente para alegria del pobre Alpha. En cuanto estuvo libre abrio la puerta de atras y miro el desastre borracho que era su amigo, suspiro y lo levanto arrastrandole hasta la casa - Riyu-san... Donde lo dejo?

En el mueble, donde mas? - gruño la chica llegando sin el pequeño, lo mas seguro es que lo habia acostado en su cama - dejalo alli y regresa con Yugi a su casa, estoy seguro de que su abuelo estara preocupado

Estas segura que te quedaras con el? - pregunto Atem, solo para comprobar.

Donde mas dejaras al tipo? Ademas tengo cierta experiencia tratando idiotas borrachos - respondio encogiendose de hombros - ahora largate, tienes que acostar a Yugi

Bien... Si estas segura - susurro Atem medio en desacuerdo con la idea, pero ya nada podia hacer asi que tomo las llaves que le ofrecian y salio de la casa luego de una corta despedida.

Atem suspiro y arranco el auto para regresar por donde recordaba, en cuanto estuvo en frente de la casa toco con algo de dificultal por el Omega en sus brazos y verguenza, por la puerta salio un anciano parecido a Yugi - tu debes ser Atem, Riyu-chan ya me hablo de ti... Pasa, te llevare a la habitacion de mi nieto - pregunto el anciano algo serio.

Atem asintio y le siguio dentro de la casa con el Omega acurrucado en sus brazos - por cierto, soy Suguroku Hikary - se presento el hombre un poco mas amable.

Es el abuelo de Yugi y se apellida como Riyu? - pregunto Atem extrañado.

La historia de Riyu es muy larga y Yugi aun usa su apellido de casado, pero su apellido de nacimiento es Hikary - respondio el anciano suspirando

Ohh... Bueno... Supongo que esta bien... - el pobre moreno definitivamente esta muy confundido por la situacion de los Omegas, pero no queria preguntar mas de alli.

Dejo al Omega en la cama que el anciano habia preparado y salieron de la habitacion en sliencio - te dare una cobijas y almohadas para que duermas en el sofa, no puedo prestarte una habitacion ya que todas estan ocupadas cosas, lo siento mucho - le dijo el anciano en cuanto bajaban de nuevo a la sala.

No se preocupe, estare bien con eso - tranquilizo Atem sereno y al borde de quedarse dormido, ya era bastante tarde.

No paso mucho tiempo en que el anciano se habia ido dejando al Alpha acostado sobre el sofa, este intento dormir pero aunque estaba cansado no podia conciliar el sueño. Frustrado se levanto escuchando el silencio alrededor, con un poco de pena se levanto a buscar un poco de agua a ver si asi se dormia. Pero en el camino vio con curiosidad como sobre una mesa y la chimenea a un lado tenian varios retratos tapado y otros acostados, sabia que estaba mal... Pero no pudo controlar su curiosidad y fue a ver que escondiab aquellos portaretratos.   
Curioso vio en el primero a dos niños jugando alegres, uno era Yugi de muy pequeño y el otro se parecia a el mismo pero de piel clara, parpadeo y dejo la foto como la encontro para ir a la siguiente. Eran los mismos dos niños pero mayores y al parecer Yugi se graduaba y el niño, convertido ahora en todo un Alpha, estaba junto a el. La siguiente contenia una foto del mismo Alpha con traje de grado, al parecer se estaba graduando y Yugi estaba acompañandole luciendo radiante, las siguientes fotos eran de las misma graduacion y gruño medio enojado cuando les vio dandose un pequeño beso.

Sabia que era estupido enojarse, pero tenia un pequeño enamoramiento con el Omega y abmitia que era un "poquito" posesivo. Suspiro y vio la siguiente que le hizo gruñir, era la foto de recuerdo de una boda en toda regla y alli estaba Yugi luciendo explendido en blanco de la mano de aquel Alpha. Tambien estaban el anciano, Riyu con un pequeño bebe cargando y los demas amigos del tricolor. La cerro rapidamente y vio la siguiente aunque deseo no haberlo hecho, en esta foto estaban abrazados el par de tricolores sonriendo radiantes, aunque la enorme barriga de Yugi no le hizo mucha gracia.

La cerro y decidio volver al sofa, eso no era problema suyo y no debio revisar aquella fotos para comenzar. Se acosto e igual quedo mirando al techo ya que con todo lo que habia visto tenia el cerebro hecho un desastre...

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Akefia se iba levantando con un dolor de cabeza increible, joder cuanto habia tomado al final? Llego un momento en que hasta el mismo perdio el control de su bebida y no supo nada mas de el mismo, abrio lo ojos quedando cegado por la luz brillante dia y escucho una voz aniñada hablar - mami! El hombre que huele feo se esta despertando

Alejate de el bebe, no quiero que apestes a alcohol como el - dijo una voz femenina con dulzura, Akefia abrio los ojos completamente no sin varios gestos de incomodidad y miro a la chica peliblanca atractiva a un lado de donde estaba rescostado - muevete, quiero que te des un buen baño con agua fria para que dejes de apestar y vengas que ya te tengo listo el desayuno

..... Donde estoy? - pregunto Akefia mirando a su alredor, se apreto el estomago sintiendo las obvias nauceas de la resaca.

En mi casa, Atem tu amigo te dejo aqui vuelto un desastre ya que no tenia otro lugar donde tirarte - respondio la chica soltando un suspiro - necesitas bañarte, apestas a licor y si vomitas en mi casa te golpeare con la sarten

Vale - Akefia mismo sabia que olia horrible, asi que siguio a la chica hasta el baño.... Ademas tenia que deshaserse de ciertas cosas en su estomago.

Y dejame tu ropa fuera, te traere otra ropa para que uses y te lavare esas, muevete que Asriel siempre desayuna con todos los integrantes de la casa y no le haras esperar - gruño Riyu empujandole al baño

El moreno no tuvo de otra que obedecer, se baño restregandose con fuerza despues de la obvia vomitada del alma, sintio la puerta medio abrirse y vio a la chica dejar una muda suave de ropa sobre un cajon - te dije que te movieras; Asriel te esta esperando aunque seas un "Alpha Malo"

Ya voy! Tengo que quitarme la peste - gruño el moreno asomado y sonriendo medio creyendo que ella estaba mirando su cuerpo desnudo detras de la cortina de baño.Pero se frusto e incluso se sorprendio un poco cuando este le veia directamente y sin pizca de gusto o algo parecido, parecia estar viendo algo normal y no un Alpha atractivo como era el - .... Ya salgo... - murmuro el pobre suspirando, al parecer eso de enamorar a la chica para tirarsela no seria tan facil.

En un rato termino y salio vestido con los sencillos short y camisa fresca que la chica le habia dejado, camino de regreso a la sala encontrando a la chica sirviendo la comida con un pequeña sonrisa mientras el pequeño le ayudandole igual de alegre. Akefia se quedo estatico por un segundo, esa escena era hermosa... Esos dos se notaba el cariño que se tenian y por un segundo Akefia deseo pertenecer a esa pequeña familia, el amor y cuidado entre los integrantes era una cosa preciosa.

El moreno estaba perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que sintio una manita tocandole - señor... Mami y yo ya servimos la comida, vamos a comer! - le dijo el niño miradole con esos ojitos bicolores cargados de dulzura e inocencia - ven, mami puso tu lugar aqui!

Akefia tomo la pequeña manita divertido y dejo que el pequeño le guiara hacia su asiento, se sento y miro el movimiento de al chica sirviendo un abundate desayuno de huevos revueltos, jamon y pan tostado - si querias algo mas triste, este es el desayuno favorito de Asriel y no dejaria de prepararselo por ti

No te preocupes, esto es genial - aseguro el moreno cohibido, tenia siglos sin ser atendido de esta forma - normalmente ni siquiera desayuno

Eso esta muy mal señor, mami dice que el desayuno es la comida mas importante del dia - comento el pequeño con sus mejillas llenas de comida - asi que tiene que desayunar señor!

No hables con la boca llena bebe, un pequeño educado mastica y traga antes de hablar si? - le recordo la chica sentada a un lado de el - en un rato te dare una pastilla para el seguro dolor de cabeza que debes cargar, despues veras que haces, puedes irte o quedarte, me da igual mientras no molestes el dia con mi hijo

Pasaras el dia conmigo mami? - pregunto el pequeño pelirosa ilusionado

Si, todo el dia, ya llame a tu tio Yugi y todo para decirle que no iba, total ya termine toda la nueva coleccion - respondio Riyu sonriendole encantadoramente al niño... Akefia quedo prendado de esa bella sonrisa, queria verla siempre en vez de esa fachada fria que llevaba la chica. Era claro ahora que eso era una total mentira, Riyu era un rayito de sol celoso de su hermosa luz.

Yey! Mami y Asriel jugando juntitos todo el dia! - celebro el menor alegre.

Akefia simplemente comia en silencio deseando tener una familia asi aunque ni el mismo lo sabia, el nunca habia querido sentar cabeza ya que queria mantener su "libertad"... Pero no se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo de esto tan hermoso, tener un hijo propio y un Omega que atienda su hogar y le ame debia ser algo magico, toda esta escena le tenia con tantos sentimientos encontrados - ustedes podrian contarme algo suyo? Digo si no es mucha molestia...

Ante la pregunta ambos se le quedaron mirando con atencion mientras analizaban que hacer, como era obvio el primero en reaccionar fue el pelirosa que sonrio con inocencia - aww!! Soy Asriel Mutou, tengo 4 años y me gusta mucho jugar y pasar tiempo con mama!

Yo soy Riyu Hikary, tengo 20 años y me gusta cuidar de Asriel, cocinar y pasar tiempo con los que aprecio - dijo la chica esta vez mirando a Akefia con serenidad por primera vez.

Ehh... Yo soy Akefia Touzuoku y me gusta... - se detuvo, no podia decir "Coger y Beber" como acostumbraba, no si queria permanecer mas tiempo junto a esta bella familia - me gusta pasar tiempo con mis amigos y divertirme

A mi tambien me gusta divertirme, juguemos algo cuando terminemos de desayunar - dijo el menor con ojitos tiernos - vamos di que si! Tengo varios juegos divertidos

Como decirle que no una carita tan adorable? Ritu sonrio divertido cuando noto a Akefia derretirse bajo la inocente carita de su hijo, vigilaria de cerca al moreno y si parecia ser buena persona le daria oportunidad de entrar en la vida de Asriel, y quiza una amistad... Mas alla de eso duda mucho que algo surgiera dado todos sus problemas personales, no se creia capaz jamas de nada con ningun Alpha por mas que descubra que es bueno.

De lejos mientras organizaba lo ensuciado del desayuno Riyu miro enternecido al moreno jugar con el niño feliz, era un cuadro bonito... Como seguro un padre bueno jugaria con el pequeño, quiza no seria tan malo que Akefia frecuentara su casa decidio en ese momento...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Aww... Donde estoy...? - se pregunto un rubio levantandose con pereza de la cama donde estaba acostado, miro a sus alrededores atontado sin reconocer nada y volvio a cerrar los ojos... Estaba demasiado cansado y adolorido como para hacerle mente a que estaba en una habitacion totalmente desconocida.

Bueno eso fue hasta que sintio un brazo desconocido aferrarse a su cintura y pegarlo contra un pecho muy musculoso, abrio los ojos como platos y casi con miedo siguio la pista del pecho hasta la cara relajada de Seto Kaiba dormido. Solto un grito aterrorizado y se alejo como si derrepente el contacto le quemara, al quitar las sabanas noto que tanto el como el castaño estaban absolutamente desnudos - Kaiba!!!!? Que carajos....!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Feliz año a tod@s! Les quiero un monton y que este años cumplan todas sus metas!
> 
> Hasta la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia a todos! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Seto Kaiba Bastardo!! Que demonios....!? Que carajos hago aqui!??? Y porque ambos estamos desnudos!!? - gritaba el pobre de Joey jalando las sabanas para cubrirse.

Podrias dejar de gritar carajo? Me duele la cabeza y tus chillidos no ayudan - gruño el Alpha levantandose con cara somnolienta y los cabellos alborotados.

Joey se sonrrojo cuando miro al castaño en todo su explendor - donde demonios estamos!?

Mi casa, donde mas? - respondio Seto suspirando.

Que hago en tu casa y porque ambos estamos desnudos!!? - volvio a preguntar el pobre Joey alterado.

Podrias calmarte? No te cogi por si eso piensas - aunque no fue por falta de ganas, Joey le provo bastante en su alegria borracha y el tuvo que tener bastante autocontrol para no hacerlo suyo - te explicare idiota, el que estemos desnudos es culpa tuya

\- Flashblack -

Seto en cuanto bajaron de la tarima habia arratrado al rubio hacia su auto - S-Seto-kum... Me estas secuestrando para hacer de las tuyas conmigo? - era su imaginacion o el Omega le estaba ronroneando aquello seductoramente.

Si aunque no te hare nada, estas demasiado borracho para que me sienta bien haciendote algo - dijo Kaiba metiendole al auto - vamos a mi casa, no se donde carajos vives tu para llevarte y estas demasiado borracho para quedarte aqui solo

No me mientas, sabes que quieres un poco de mi - cuanto habia tomado ese Omega para estar asi!?

Seto ignoro toda la demas charla borracha que el rubio solto a favor de ver el camino que recorria a su mancion, en un rato habia llegado y su seguridad abrio la puerta para que el auto entrara. Pronto estaba bajando del auto dentro de sus terrenos y estaba ayudando a bajar al rubio alcoholizado - traigan una ropa comoda y algunas Omegas para que le ayuden a cambiarse - ordeno a unas betas que reverenciaron a modo de saludo para irse a cumplir lo dicho.

Aww porque no me cambias de ropa tu? - pregunto otra vez el rubio ronroneante y el pobre castaño tuvo que contar hasta mil mientras llamaba a sus reservas de autocontrol para no violar al Omega alli mismo - o es que mandaras a que me pongan algo sexy?

Que carajos te fumaste!? - pregunto Seto mirandole con atencion, demonios que no se notara que por su cabeza medio alegre por el licor pasaron imagenes del rubio con orejas y cola de perro desnudo usando solo un collar con una medalla que decia "Seto Kaiba"

El castaño sacudio su cabeza para despejar todos esos pensamientos estupidos y miro con el ceño fruncido al rubio sonrojado que le veia con una estraña sonrisa - mira cachorro dejaras de decir estupidez y media que no estas en condiciones y me seguiras a una habitacion, te quedaras alli toda la noche como un buen perro, esta claro?

Joey no dijo nada, simplemente le siguio con aquella sonrisa extraña y llegaron a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mancion. Seto abrio la puerta y arrojo al Omega dentro con la intencion de abandonarlo alli, pero no conto con que este se aferraria a el y le metiera dentro - que demonios perro!? Sueltame!

Vamos a jugar un rato - susurro el rubio y antes de que el castaño se diera cuenta ya estaba acostado sobre la cama con el rubio sobre el. Miro con los ojos muy abiertos como este se despojaba a si mismo de su camisa sensualmente.

Joey quitate de encima antes de que pase algo de lo que nos arrepintamos de algo - gruño Seto sintiendo una parte de su anatomia alegrarse, juraba que si ese niño no dejaba su tonteria iba a violarlo.

Lastima que este no escucho y siguio sobre el, comenzo a abrir los botones de su camisa ante la atonita mirada del castaño hasta quitarsela y dejarlo desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Antes de que Seto pudiera decir algo el rubio alcoholizado se prendo de los labios ajenos sacando un gemido involuntario, con un gruñido enojado Kaiba tomo el control de la situacion y cambio las posiciones mientras besaba al Omega de forma dominante.

Después de un rato Kaiba se separo y noto con sorpresa que los pantalones del rubio habian desaparecido y los suyos ya estaban abiertos por la travieza mano de Joey, sonriendo ampliamente dejo que el rubio lo quitara... Para este punto el mismo estaba por mandar al carajo esa parte de su mente que le recordaba que Joey estaba alcoholizado, pero cuando ambos estaban desnudos y besandose con frenesi aquella parte pateo con fuerza haciendole reaccionar.

Joey, no voy a hacerte nada en este estado, acuestate y deja la estupidez - gruño Seto acostando a Joey con fuerza y cubriendoles a ambos con la sabanas, ni siquiera se molestaria en buscar las ropas, simplemente se aseguraria de que ambos se durmieran y despues de un rato de luchas el rubio cayo rendido.

\- FlashBlack End -

Yo no pude haber hecho eso! - grito Joey avergonzado.

Pues lo hiciste, creeme que parecias tener muchas ganas de abrirme las piernas - dijo Seto con burla

Y-Yo.... Fue culpa del Alcohol! - grito Joey a modo de defensa.

Dicen que los borrachos y los niños siempre dicen la verdad asi que... - el castaño estaba gozando con el sonrojo que el rubio tenia, debia abmitir que se veia bastante mono sonrojado - vamos, seguro que el desayuno esta servido y mi hermano esta esperandome

El cerebro de Joey seguia en colapso por todo, pero en cuanto escucho la palabra "hermano" su cerebro reacciono - mierda... Serenity! Mi hermana debe estar sumamente preocupada por mi!

Porque no me dijiste que tenias una hermana? La habria... - Seto se detuvo dandose un golpe en la frente, el conocia a la Omega que les recibio la primera vez que fueron a Puzzle - te buscare algo para que uses, vamos por ella y la traemos

Pero...! - Joey no pudo negarse ya que el castaño se fue recogiendo su ropa en el camino, despues de un rato el Alpha regreso y le arrojo una ropa al aun shokeado Omega... Este iba a ser un dia muy largo para el rubio.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ven, vamos a desayunar hijo y necesitas despertarte - Atem escuchaba una voz decir con suavidad mientras le sacudia, solto un gruñido descontento al haber pasado casi toda la noche despierto mientras pensaba - hijo ya es tarde y ni tu o Yugi-chan han querido despertarse

Un segundo mas.... - pidio Atem como un niño haciendo reir al anciano.

Vamos tienes que despertar - insistio el anciano y Atem ni tuvo de otra que abrir los ojos - excelente hijo, ahora ire a pelear con Yugi-chan para que despierte, no entiendo porque toma tanto alcohol si sabe que no lo tolera

Tengo un amigo que si tolera el alcohol, pero igual toma hasta volverse mierda - comento Atem soltando un bostezo mientras recordaba a Akefia - me pregunto si esa chica estara bien, Akefia no es precisamente una dulce persona

Pues si le hace algo a Riyu-chan me encargare de destrozarlo, ella ya ha sufrido bastante como para que lo siga haciendo - dijo el mayor severo - ella ya no merece que le hagan mas daño

Atem suspiro y decidió no abrir mas la boca, aunque aquel comentario no hizo mas que llamar mas su curiosidad por la vida de esos Omegas tan peculiares... Porque Yugi tenia tanta tristeza en su interior? Que hechos retrataban aquellas fotografias? El vio a Yugi en cinta, pero ahora no veia a ningun niño o esposo para el caso... Tambien sentia curiosidad por los amigos del chico, porque Riyu parecia ser tan fria? O Joey tan agresivo? Malik tampoco parecia ser tan normal que se diga...

Aww abuelo! Me duele la cabeza... - murmuro una vocesita aniñada y miro a un lado por donde Yugi venia caminando con los ojos entrecerrados, la carita de resaca que se gastaba hizo negar con la cabeza divertido al Alpha que le veia - yo solo quiero dormir!

Tienes que desayunar, ademas nadie te tiene tomando tanto cuando sabes que no toleras el licor! - regaño el anciano junto a el - tambien debes irte a bañar y cepillarte los dientes jovencito, tenemos visita y estoy seguro de que no quieres ser desagradable

Are...? Quien esta...? - Yugi no necesito respuesta, miro al sofa donde aun estaba Atem sentado mirandole directamente - que hace Atem aqui abuelo?

Es una larga historia hijo, vamos aun tienes que desayunar y arreglarte - le respondio el anciano soltando un suspiro - Riyu llamo hace un rato y dijo que no ira a la oficina por cierto

No importa, yo voy en cuanto se me quite el malestar - murmuro Yugi suspirando.

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Un rubio se iba levantando con un poco de dolor de cabeza, cosa a la que ya estaba acostumbrado despues de las tantas fiestas salvajes que habia tenido. Abrio los ojos y se encontro en un entorno desconocido, algo tambien normal despues de ligar toda una noche y tambien en su vida. Pero si le sorprendio un poco no encontrar aquel pequeño dolor placentero en su tracero.... Cosa que le hizo abrir los ojos, quien le llevaria a su casa sin aprovechar de cogerselo? No era la casa de ninguno de sus amigos que el supiera.

Veo que ya estas despierto precioso, ten unas pastillas para el obvio dolor de cabeza que debes tener - diji una voz divertida desde la puerta y miro a Marik alli de pie con un vaso y unas pastillas blancas - ya se esta haciendo el desayuno

.... No me cogiste? - pregunto Malik aun sorprendido por aquel hecho, recordaba algunas partes de el bailando desenfrenadamente con Marik pero de alli en mas nada... Aunque no necesitaba recordar nada para saber que no hubo accion anoche.

Estabas borracho precioso, que sentido tiene hacerlo con un Omega que no esta en condiciones? - fue la unica despuesta del Alpha sentandose a un lado de la cama - ademas de que eres demasido lindo para que se aprovechen asi de ti

Malik le miro aun mas sorprendido por aquello, el demasiado lindo para no violarlo sin sentido? Que pasaba por la cabeza de ese Alpha!? Era la primera vez que uno le decia algo asi y sentia una pequeña punzada en su pecho por eso - ehh... De verdad? Pense que por ser atractivo solo provocaba a que me cogieran...

O claro que eres provocativo, pero no soy una bestia como para violarte sin tu concentiento real, estabas borracho - le aseguro el Alpha haciendo que Malik quedara asombrado - vamos Malik-bonito, toma esto y anda a bañarte que el desayuno debe estar casi listo

Malik aun sorprendido asintio, al parecer este Alpha era muy distinto a los otros... Habia tenido miles de oportunidades con esta de cogerlo y no se habia aprovechado de ninguna, de verdad existia un Alpha asi? Perdido en sus pensamientos camino hasta el baño tomando en el camino una muda de ropa que el mayor le dio, se baño y salio aun sin entender del todo el porque Marik no habia aprovechado aun cuando tuvo todas esas oportunidades...

Aunque nunca descubriria que todo esto era parte de un plan mayor para conquistarle, Marik sabia que de el tomarlo a la primera como cualquier Alpha idiota lo haria no haria mas que hacer que el Omega le olvidara luego como uno mas del monton... En cambio si era el unico que no podia llevarse a la cama el rubio lo veria como un reto y con suerte se enamoraria de el, Marik estaba un "poquito" transtornado de la cabeza nada mas, pero sabia como hacer las cosas.

No vienes a desayunar Malik-lindo? - pregunto Marik mirando divertido los ojitos perdidos del Omega, seguro debe estarse rompiendo los sesos por pensar el porque de su actitud.

Es que no ves lo suficientemente atractivo para hacerme tuyo? - pregunto Malik de pronto mientras caminaban hacia el comedor y por primera vez el chico parecía apenado y nervioso.

O pequeño creí decirte que eras bastante bello y cualquiera se moriria por tenerte, pero borracho no me aprovecharia de ti - le repitió en voz baja y acariciando las mejillas del Omega, haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco por primera vez.... Marik sonrio, su plan estaba funcionando a juzgar por la carita embelesada del Omega.

Con eso ambos siguieron caminando hasta el comedor donde se sentaron Malik mirando al suelo mientras se mordía el labio aun sonrojado y Marik mirandole directamente mientras unas bestias se movían a su alrededor terminando de servirles - eres hermoso Malik, no tengas duda de ello

Yo se que soy hermoso, pero... Siempre pensé que no lo suficiente para que un Alpha quisiera mas que una noche conmigo, tu ya llevas varias oportunidades y nada, pero aun sigues aqui.... Que es lo que quieres? - le pregunto por fin Malik directamente y con nerviosismo.

Quiero cualquier cosa que surja entre nosotros menos una sola noche, no me gusta aquello de usar a los Omegas como un desahogo nada mas, si yo tomo a un Omega es porque me gusta de verdad - le respondió el Alpha con toda sinceridad, con una mirada divertida tomo el plato de panqueques del chico y pico un trozo colocando frente a su boca - abre que aqui viene el tren!

Oye! Eso es el juego que siempre hago con Asriel, no lo robes - reclamo en broma Malik despues que habia tragado el trozo ofrecido.

Je! Y yo que pensaba jugar con mi Malik-bebe - gimio Marik casi haciendo un puchero

Malik se rio divertido - te ves perturvador haciendo un puchero, mejor te queda la cara de psicopata

O en serio - sin quitar aquella sonrisa divertida el Alpha jalo a Malik hasta su regazo con la mirada psicotica de siempre - eres hermoso Malik

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

... Chicos, Atem me invito a salir... - murmuro Yugi algo sonrojado a los chicos.

Habian pasado unos dias desde aquel dia de fiesta y habian seguido sus vida con normalidad o intentandolo ya que Malik ahora sentia una pequeña palpitacion en su pecho cada vez que Marik estaba cerca. Ryou recibia visitas a diario de un cierto Akefia para jugar con Asriel, Joey aun no superaba lo que paso con Kaiba y Yugi estaba sintiendo comenzado a sentie algo por Atem que no sabia si queria sentir. Asi que el pobre tricolor confundido decidio consultar con sus amigos en aquella pijamada que hicieron para que le ayudaran.

Aja y entonces...? - pregunto Malik levantando una ceja divertido por la carita apenada de su amigo.

Que no se que hacer! Que le digo? Acepto o no...? - pregunto el pobre algo desesperado.

Ryou en una de las raras ocaciones en que llevaba un pijama de su genero miro a su amigo con curiosidad - Pues... Sientes algo por el?

Ese es el problema! Atem si me parece guapo y no quiero! - grito el Omega con algo de tristeza mientras se aferraba al anillo en su dedo.

Ohh cariño, sabes que Mai-san dijo que deberias rehacer tu vida, conocer nuevas personas... Enamorarte de nuevo - susurro Ryou abrazandole con cariño - Yami-san se fue y estoy seguro que desea que seas feliz

P-pero...! - intento discutir pero su amigo fue bastante firme.

Nada de peros! Iras a esa cita aunque tenga que arrastrarte! - exclamo Malik sonriendo - Ryou se encargara de que te veas maravilloso, Atem seguro que no se resiste a tus ojitos brillantes e inocentones!

Puff! Seguro querra saltarle encima - agrego Joey sonriendole.

Aunque los comentarios solo hicieron que el tricolor se sonrojara enormente - yo no quiero "hacerlo" con Atem!

Aun no quieres que te coja desenfrenadamente querras decir - comento Malik con picardia.

Ryou suspiro divertido y nego con la cabeza ante el horrizado Yugi - cariño, sabes que como es Malik, no lo escuches, saldras a divertirte un rato con Atem y listo

Jejeje si Yug, sabes que Malik tiene problemas - comento Joey sonriendole a su amigo - sabes que te divertiras!

Oye y tu Ryou que cuentas sobre tu relacion con Akefia? Te he visto muy acompañado por el tipo, hasta Asriel anda muy comodo con el - cuestiono Malik mirando picaramente a su amigo.

Umm... Nada realmente, el viene a buscar hablar y jugar con Asriel que le a tomado bastante cariño - le respondio el peliblanvo sin inmutarse.

Tu eres otro que deberias buscar pareja, mira que los años no dejan de pasar y te pondras viejo y arrugado pronto - dijo Malik con una seriedad impresionante - Asriel tambien necesita hermanitos

Tsk! Deja el tema Malik, sabes que no es tan facil para mi - gruñi Ryou mirandole enojado - no puedo simplemente darle la oportunidad a alguien y congelarme aterrorizado cuando venga a abrazarme, comenzar a temblar con un simple toque, no es tan facil y lo sabes

Malik bufo con fastidio - se sincero con Akefia, si te quiere entendera que debe tener paciencia contigo

Que problemas tienes tu hoy con quere que nos emparejemos con los de Millennium? Solo falta que quieras que Joey se case con Seto y te mando al manicomio - dijo Yugi mirandole enfurruñado sin darse cuenta de como su amigo a su lado se atraganto con el aire.

Lastima que Malik si lo noto y toda su atencion se centro en el - no me digas que te esta gustando el amargado?

A mi!? Gustarme ese idiota amargado, ni aunque fuera el ultimo Alpha sobre la faz de la tierra! - grito Joey sin notar como sus mejillas se habian tornado de un rojo profundo.

Sus amigos sonrieron picaramente al notar al ahora cohibido Joey - de verdad te esta gustando Kaiba? - pregunto Yugi con los ojos muy abiertos.

No! - grito aunque su expresion gritaba "si"

Aww nuestro pequeño amigo virgen se esta enamorando! - grito Malik emocionado - para cuando es la boda?

......... Are....? - hasta aqui llego el cerebro de Joey, este dijo renuncio.

No pongas esa cara de tonto shokeado, te gusta o no!? - pregunto Malik sonriendo.

....... Podria tener un muy pequeño enamoramiento con Seto - murmuro derrotado - pero eso no significa que deba hacer algo!!

Tsk! Ya veras, me encarge de que tu y Kaiba sean novios - y la mirada que le lanzo el loco de su amigo no hizo mas que encender campanas de alarma en la cabeza del pobre Joey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Jejeje a ver.. A ver... Como uno a un Omega agresivo con un Alpha Amargado? Ummm... Esto sera mas dificil de lo que pense - se decia a si mismo un cierto rubio alocado intentando planificar su siguiente curso de accion... Definitivamente este chico tenia demasiado tiempo libre.

Malik... Deja de perder el tiempo y ven conmigo, tienes que prepararte para la sesion de fotos, los trajes ya estan listos - gruño Riyu mirandole con frustracion - vas a abrir una sanja en el piso dando vueltas de un lado a otro

Ambos estaban en el taller de dibujo de Riyu, realmente deberian estar preparando al rubio para la sesion de fotos que tendria en unas horas y aun ni siquiera se habia medido la ropa que usaria... Ni que decir que comenzar con el arduo trabajo de maquillar y peinar a Malik, Riyu se enojaria realmente si su amigo le hacia trabajar apurada.

Naa! La ropa siempre me queda perfecta y tu me arreglaras rapido, mientras ayudame a planear algo! - pidio el rubio con una enorme sonrisa.

Umm... Podrias encerarlos en una habitacion! - dijo el pequeño Asriel que tambien estaba alli intentando ayudar a su querido Tio/Niñera.

Malik le miro sonriendo con alegria - Eso esta muy cliche, pero gracias por intentarlo 

El pequeño se desinflo pero rapidamente fruncio el ceño pensativo, ayudaria a su Tio! - umm... Y si haces que Seto-san salve a Tio Joey? Asi como el principe salva a la princesa en los cuentos!

Eso... Podria ser una buena idea - Riyu se asusto un poco, la idea de su bebe era completamente inocente, pero ya cayo en manos de Malik que la pervertiria totalmente.

Solo no hagas nada malo para la salud de los involucrados - gruño la chica en abvertencia - ya muevete a probarte las ropas!

El rubio le miro feo antes de bufar y tomar el primer vestido que tuvo a la mano - Ya voy!!

Despues de un rato Malik salio del probador y se expuso ante la analizadora mirada de su amiga, incluso Asriel parecia estar analizando al Omega hasta que sonrio - te ves lindo Tio!

Jejeje gracias amor, aunque siempre soy hermoso! - el pequeño asintio riendo y Riyu nego con la cabeza, su amigo nunca cambiaria... Aunque tenia razon en que ese vestido le quedaba bien. 

Siguiente Malik, ese te queda bien - ordeno Riyu pasandole otro vestido, asi sucesivamente hasta que los 5 vestidos que el rubio debia usar mas tarde fueron todos probados.

Nos quedan dos horas antes de que llegue el personal a montar la escenografia para las fotos, vamos a maquillarte de forma neutral y sencilla para el primer vestido - dijo Riyu jalando a su amigo hacia un asiento cuyos alrededores estaban llenos de maquillajes y demas productos de belleza - tambien tengo que ir a revisar que los demas maquilladores hayan hecho un buen trabajo en los otros modelos, eres la estrella de Puzzle pero no el unico modelo

Puedo ir? - pregunto Asriel con ojitos de cachorro.

Si bebe, pero cuando sean las fotos de Malik, sabes que algunas y algunos de los Omegas son malos - eso era la subestimacion del año, algunos de los Omegas con los que lastimosamente debian trabajar eran unas completas arpias y Riyu no queria que su bebe viera las bajesas que a veces hacian.

Si fuera por Malik o Ryou ya los fueran mandando al carajo, pero habia ciertas cuestiones legales que les impedian hacerlo. Eran una tortura para los cuatro amigos simpre, pero hasta que no se cumpliera el contrato de 10 años que dichos Omegas tenian con la empresa no podian despedirlos. Asi que Ryou y Malik tomaron la desicion de ser ellos los que encararan a los seres malignos aquellos, si era Yugi siempre salia lastimado por ellos y Joey causaba mas problemas que ayudas en algunas ocaciones.

Ya estas listo Malik, vamos a ver como van las cosas con los psicopatas aquellos - dijo la "chica" en cuanto habia terminado de acomodar los cabellos platinados con mechas de colores pasteles ahora, tambien puso un maquillaje ligero para el primer vestuario - quedate aqui bebe, vuelvo lo mas rapido que puedo

Fue lo ultimo que se dijo antes de que salieran dejando atras al pequeño pelirosa haciendo pucheros, caminaron hasta que llegaron a un salon mas grande y con mas gente yendo de un lado a otro mientras trabajaban. Riyu coloco su mirada fria de siempre mientras caminaba por el lugar analizandoles a todos, habian algunos que no causaban ningun problema, pero por otros era que no daba ningun tipo de confianza.

Falta una hora para que los escenistas terminen, los modelos estaran listos? - pregunto seria la chica al encargado de este lugar.

Si Riyu-sama, todos deberan estar listos para ese momento - asintio el Beta con respeto.

El hombre se fue y Ritu siguio junto a Malik revisando el movimiento, hasta que de pronto llegaron a una chica castaña de ojos azules que les detuvo para su molestia - Mira quien esta aqui la puta y su amiga la amargada

Pues si soy puta Anzu, pero al menos soy una puta deseable no como tu que los Alpha's le huyen - le dijo el rubio con total divercion haciendo que esta se enojara.

Tsk! No se quien podria desearte - siseo la Omega con molestia

Malik la miro aun mas divertido - Te hago la lista?

Podrian dejar las niñerias? Estamos trabajando, Anzu se profesional y no provoques a tus compañeros - gruño Riyu molesta de que siempre sea lo mismo con esta mujer.

Anzu le miro con una burla ligera - donde esta el arribista de Yugi? Mira que esconderse detras de sus amigos y no dar la cara por lo que hizo, pobre de Yami-kun mira que...

Una cachetada de una enojada Riyu fue lo que detuvo a la chica de seguir con sus palabras - auch! Eres una...

Soy una que!? Termina de insultarme y dame una escusa para correrte, recuerda que en ninguna otra agencia quieren aceptarte porque eres una perra molesta - siseo Riyu y aunque no era de su estilo insultar esta mujer se lo ganaba - el accidente de Yami-san no tuvo nada que ver con Yugi, y ademas no es tu maldito problema, Yami no era ni nunca iba a ser nada tuyo

El estaba con Yami-kun! - se defendio y si las miradas mataran la chica ya estubiera muerta, la mirada de Riyu era lo sufucientemente fria como para congelar al infierno.

Si estaba con el y por eso perdio a su bebe, asi que si se te ocurre nombrar siquiera a Yami-san o al accidente otra vez te saco por los cabellos de la empresa importandome poco la multa que tendra que pagar Puzzle por sacarte - le grito la peliblanca a lo que la otra se quedo callada pero enojada - te lo he dicho mil veces, dame una escusa y yo misma te pago la multa para que te largues, a ver si consigues otro trabajo mas que de puta barata

Tsk! Ya salio su defensora - fue lo unico que dijo antes de sentarse enfurruñada en su lugar.

Riyu aprovecho a lanzar una mirada fria y enojada hacia el resto de Omegas con ganas de molestar, aqui mas de uno trato de quitarle el esposo a su amigo antes de que este falleciera y le dejara a Yugi todo lo que tenia, cosa que hizo que colocaran el grito en el cielo. Desde siempre mas de uno a intentado hacerle daño a su pobre amigo y por eso la empresa estaba dividida entre los cuatro como esta, Riyu manejando a todas estas perras junto a Malik, mientras Joey y Yugi se encargaban de la parte abministrativa para que todos estos idiotas no dañaran al tricolor.

Anzu fue la mas entusiasta en eso de quedarse con Yami ya que se conocian desde la primaria los tres, pero dejo de tratar a Yugi al darse cuenta de que el era eel que tenia el corazon del Alpha. Y cuando el Alpha murio no hizo mas que intentar hacer menos a Yugi, afortunadamente sus amigos intervinieron cuando el pobre estaba desconsado por las dos perdidas que tuvo en un mismo instante y no dejaron caer al chico.

Riyu principalmente no iba a dejar que esta perra lastimara a su amigo, primero porque queria demasiado al tricolor como para no apoyarlo y segundo porque le debia demasiado a Yami como para no ayudar a su tesoro en su ausencia... Ambos tricolores le sacaron del infierno donde vivia antes y ahora les pagaba ayudandoles, nadie se atrevio a decir nada mas, Riyu enojada no era bonita y a mas de un Omega habia sacado de verdad casi a golpes por meterse con Yugi, asi que no enojarian mas a la chica.

Despues fue relajado, aunque Riyu aun seguia enojado por lo que la chica habia dicho. Los modelos estuvieron listos y Riyu con una sonrisa interna miro el hermoso paisaje que habian montando los especialistas, parevia ser una especie de bosque mezclado con una ciudad natural... Cosas hermosas como estas hacian que amara su trabajo y perras como la que se alistaba ahora con otro fotografo hacia que lo odiara, pero bueno! Nada era perfecto en esta vida.

Vamos Malik, yo soy quien te tomara las fotos - ordeno Riyu con una sonrisa mientras Asriel se encontraba junto a el, sonriendo ampliamente al rubio y a todos.

Posa lindo como siempre tio! - dijo Asriel dandole animos como siempre.

No te preocupes amor, le mostrare a todas estas como se hace - con un guiño de ojos hacia el menor ambos se prepararon y comenzaron la secion ignorando a todos los demas, total ella ni importaban. Hicieron los cambios de ropa y maquillaje que se necesitaron hasta que terminaron, Riyu veia las fotos que tomaron complacida, Malik siempre hacia ver lo que creaba magico y hermoso.

Enviame las fotos de los demas en cuanto esten listas, yo las reviso y les dio el visto bueno - fue lo ultimo que dijo la peliblanca al beta encargado antes de irse con Malik y su hijo.

Estuviste genial Marik, me encanto como hiciste lucir mis diseños! - exclamo la chica sonriente.

Malik la miro con sobervia - Siempre los hago lucir bien, no entiendo que te sorprende

Tio siempre luce bonito - agrego Asriel ganadose un cariñoso beso en la mejilla.

Y mi sobrinito hermoso siempre es adorable - murmuro Malik con voz aniñada hacia el menor.

Lastima que la escena estaba siendo vista por una castaña resentida - tsk! Mira al par de perras esas, nada mas una perra que no supo cerrar sus piernas tienen un hijo tan joven

Pues no es tu problema mi vida, asi que si vas a insultarme frente a mi hijo puedes salir de la empresa tu misma - le dijo Riyu con dulzura - creeme sera mejor a que te saque yo

Aww eres sencible con el tema? El papa del mocoso te uso y luego te pateo? - o bien, la chica habia cruzado una linea que no debia cruzar.

Por ello un muy enojado Malik la tomo del cuello antes de que pudiera siquiera reaccionar, ya estaba arto de esta tipa y sus mierdas - mira perra meterte con mi amiga y mi sobrino de esa forma fue la gota que colmo el vaso, asi que quiero ue te largues de Puzzle y no vuelvas

Ustedes no pueden correrme aun, voy a demandarlos! - chillo la chica con ira.

Pegale duro tio! Se metio con mi mama - le grito enojado Asriel desde su lugar, su mama siempre le dijo que tenia prohibido pegarle a un Omega.... Eso no quiere decir que no pueda pedir a otro que lo haga si ese Omega era malo!

Pues demanda a quien tu quieras, te pago la multa y tus putos años de servicio que te faltan - para este punto Malik sonrio enormemente al notar algo - aunque podria no ser necesario, una camara de seguridad acaba de filmar como nos agrediste, esto me da una razon legal para correrte sin darte nada

Tsk! Sueltame! - chillo Anzu sin saber como defenderse ante aquello, no habia visto que habia una camara de seguridad sobre ella.

Te soltare solo para que te largues, te doy media hora para que te vayas tranquilamente y si para ese momento aun siguies en la empresa enviare a seguridad para que te saque vergonzosamente - gruño el rubio arrojandola al suelo de senton - te ha quedado claro!?

La chica mirandolo con odio asintio alejandose no sin antes mirar igual a la peliblanca - por fin corrimos a otra arpia - comento Riyu suspirando mientras en sus brazos estaba Asriel dandole consuelo.

Tsk! Debimos haberlo hecho desde el principio - gruño Malik aun enojado.

No podiamos, si los corriamos a todos de golpe no fueramos ido a la quiebra - recordo la peliblanca con molestia - recuerda que ahorita es que la empresa esta bien, se haberlo hecho antes todo se fuera ido cuesta abajo

Tsk! Hablemos de cosas bonitas, ya tienes listo lo que usara Yugi para su cita mas tarde? - pregunto Malik sonriendo con picardia - porfavor que sea algo sexy

Sera algo con lo que Yugi se sienta comodo y no, no lo tengo ya que nuestro adorable amigo aun no me ha dicho a donde van - Riyu nego con la cabeza frustrada - asi no puedo escoger un atuendo bien, necesito saber a donde van! Y si le pongo un vestido largo y van a una feria? Se vera ridiculo!

Vamos a preguntarle de una vez entonces, la cita hasta donde recuerdo es mas tarde y no tendremos tiempo de poner a Yugi-chan espectacular! - con alegria Malik tomo del brazo a su resignada amiga para arrastrarla mientras el pequeño reia divertido, Asriel amaba a su Tio Malik, principalmente porque lo hacia reir mucho y le mimaba.

Yugi! Dinos ahora mismo a donde carajos vas con Atem!? - exigio Malik entrando de golpe a la oficina y casi matando de un infarto al pobre tricolor.

Malik! Porque entras a mi oficina demostrando toda la locura que posees!? - pregunto el tricolor aun agitado mirando con molestia a su amigo.

Necesitaba crear una entrada genial - ... Todos cayeron hacia atras estilo anime, nada mas al rubio se le ocurria una cosa asi - Yugi!! A donde demonios vas a salir con Atem!

Al cine Malik, eso fue todo lo que...? - parpadeando Yugi noto como Malik de pronto aparecio a su lado y lo tomo del brazo para despues encontrarse casi saliendo la oficina.

No tenemos tiempo Yugi, vas a lucir genial hoy a ver si hay "Fuegos Artificiales" mas tarde - dijo Malik arrastrando al tricolor extremadamente confundido

"Fuegos Artificiales...?" - se pregunto Yugi parpadeando y al final lo dejo asi, mejor no entender lo que su loco amigo quiso decir. De pronto chillo cuando se vio arrojado dentro de un auto - Malik!! Sacame de esta cosa asesina!

Calmate Yugi-chan, yo manejo - tranquilizo Riyu haciendo que su hijo subiera a un lado del aterrorizado tricolor, el ya estaba resignado a la locura del resto del dia - no voy a dejar que el psicopata Malik nos mate

Pero aun tenia trabajo que hacer! - grito el pobre de Yugi sintiendose casi secuestrado.

Vale verga, mañana lo terminas, hoy es dedicado a tu cita! - pronto Yugi estaba igual de resignado a esto, total ya casi llegaban a casa del peliblanco.

Otras vez Yugi se vio arrastrado por un emocionado Malik hacia la habitacion donde Ryou tenia otro talle de costura y maquillaje - bien! Comencemos, Yugi ira al cine, asi que no debe verse demasiado elegante, podemos jugar con su inocencia y hacerle ver algo sexy al mismo tiempo - mientras Malik seguia hablando de lo que podian hacer, Yugi tenia una mirada levemente aterrorizada y pedia a gritos que alguien le salvara.

Afortunadamente Ryou llego al rescate junto a Asriel que llevaba una bandeja de te con galletas cuidadosamente, el Omega ya se habia cambiado sus ropas femeninas a otras mas comodas no tan femeninas - Malik bajale tres mil a tu emosion, no ves que Yugi esta aterrorizado? - gruño mientras ayudaba al niño a colocar la bandeja sobre una mesa - vamos a tomar un bocadillo

Tsk! No me ddejan trabajar con mi creatividad - murmuro Malik enfurruñado.

Ryou simplemente le miro con una ceja arquedada - Tu creatividad es peligrosa

Anda! Dame la oportunidad, prometo que Yugi no parecera un actor porno - aunque la mirada brillante que tenia no le gusto en nada al pobre Yugi que para este punto queria salir corriendo.

No - dijo tajante Ryou - podras darme ideas, pero la decision sera mia

Tsk! - enfurruñado Malik no insistio mas, total sabia que Ryou no daria su brazo a torcer.

Puedes ayudarme a vestir a mi - intervino Asriel con una mirada brillante, no le gustaba ver a ninguno de sus tios tristes.

Malik solto un chillido de ternura y lo tomo entre sus brazos - por eso es que te amo lindura!

Ryou suspiro y se levanto ignorando como su hijo era usado como un peluche, total sabia que al peliroja le gustaba aquello - bien Yugi, que colores quieres vestir hoy? - pregunto con tranquilidad rebuscando entre los vestido, short, pantalones, chaquetas y demas cosas que tenia a sus disposicion, que considerando su ocupacion eran muchas.

Umm... Cualquier cosa estaria bien, aunque algo comodo, podria ser una camisa sensilla y unos Short o pantalones - respondio Yugi sonriente.

Ryou asintio y comenso a rebuscar entre sus cosas, hasta que encontro algo con lo que ambos estuvieron conformes. Despues de eso coloco un maquillaje simple y acomodo los cabellos tricolores en el peinado estrellado de siempre, un rato despues Yugi estaba hermoso y delicado - estas listo Yugi-chan, cuando vendra Atem por ti?

Le llamare - Yugi saco su telefono y marco recibiendo casi al instante respuesta, le dijo que viniera a buscarle donde Ryou y despues colgo - jejeje ya viene!

Ryou le sonrio - Espero que te diviertas

Y que hayan "Fuegos Artifiales" - intevino Malik sonriente mientras en su regazo estaba un alegre Asriel.

* * *

**Estas son las ropas de Yugi:**

**Estos son los vestidos que uso Malik:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Bien, espero sus votos y comentarios!
> 
> Hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buen dia! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Hola Atem-san - saludo Yugi despues de despedirse de sus amigos, ignorando las señas raras de Malik por supuesto.

Te ves muy bonito Yugi - alabo el Alpha sonriendo algo sonrrojado.

Yugi tambien se sonrrojo y Malik mirandolos desde la ventana casi no chillo por la ternura de todo, Ryou nego con la cabeza resignado, su amigo nunca cambiaria. Desde su lugar ambos miraron a los dos tricolores subir al auto y se fueron, Malik de pronto puso una sonrisa que hizo a Ryou preguntarse cuan cuerdo era realmente su amigo - debemos espiarlos!

.... Are...? - Ryou no podia creer lo que escucho.

Si! Debemos espiarles para asegurarnos de que todo salga genial, Yugi merece un nuevo novio - aseguro el rubio con una mirada brillante

Malik no creo que... - Ryou suspiro cuando fue interrumpido, su amigo realmente no le estaba escuchando.

Se lo debemos a Yugi-chan, el y yo hariamos lo mismo por ti! - siguio el moreno alegre.

 _Porfavor no te molestes, creo que me las arreglaria mejor solo_ \- penso el peliblanco con una gota detras de la cabeza.

Mami, Tio Malik esta actuando raro - dijo el pelirosa mirando al rubio con los ojos muy abiertos - creo que la cabeza de tio termino de dañarse mami, llamamos a Mai-san?

Ryou no pudo contener una risa mientras que Malik tenia una comica mirada traicionada - lo espere de todos menos de ti Asriel, yo pensaba que eras uno de los mios...

Porfavor no, quiero a mi bebe cuerdo - bromeo Ryou mirandole divertido.

Tsk! Mueve Ry! Se nos escaparan! - antes de que el peliblanco pudiera hacer algo mas Malik ya lo habia arrastrado tanto a el como al pelirosa dentro del auto de Ryou y arranco en auto como si no existieran ni segunda o tercera.

Malik! Quieres matarnos!!? - chillo Ryou aferandose a su hijo aterrorizado al ver el auto a toda velocidad y escuchar los cauchos picar contra el asfalto.

Se lo que hago Ry, necesitamos alcanzarlos - fue lo unico que respondio Malik con total seriedad.

Aun estoy vestido de chico idiota! No pueden verme asi! - recordo Ryou preocupado, habia una razon de peso por la cual era "Riyu" para el publico demonios! - vas a meterme en problemas!

Naa! Tienes un cambio en la guantera seguro - y sin frenar o bajar la velocidad solto el volante para revisar haciendo que Ryou sufriera un preinfarto, si Malik no los mataba por un choque, seguro el pobre peliblanco moriria de un susto.

Afortunadamente antes de que una tragedia ocurriera Malik volvio a tomar el volante y sonriente tenia una muda de ropa en las manos - vez te dije que tenias una muda de ropa - y la arrojo hacia un Ryou cuya alma salia de su boca.

Tio Malik, creo que hay que llevar a mama a un hospital, esta muy palida - susurro Asriel parpadeando mientras aun era usado como un salvavidas por un aterrorizado Ryou.

Naa! Ella es palida por natureza, estara bien no te preocupes! - y Malik acelero aun mas intentando ver donde se habian metido los tricolores, Ryou se pregunto si el o su hijo sobrevivirian a esta aventura.

* * *

_Con los tricolores..._

Que pelicula quieres ver Yugi? - pregunto Atem amable mientras estaban en la taquilla comprando sus boletos.

Aww... - el Omega miro las opciones y debia abmitir que habia varias que queria ver, aunque habia una en especifico que le llamaba la atencion - que te parece el Rey Leon?

Genial - Atem le sonrio para pagar las entradas, luego fueron hasta la zona de las palomitas, refrescos y demas para llenarse de dulce.

Tenia tiempo queriendo ver el Rey Leon, la escogi porque salir con los chicos significaba no verla - comento Yugi soltando un suspiro mientras Atem terminaba de pagar el enorme paquete de cosas que se llevarian - si Riyu escoge significa no dormir para mi, ella ama las peliculas de terror y lleva tiempo queriendo ver "It capitulo II". Joey escoge una de Marvel y es escuchar las peleas con Malik ya que a el le gusta mas el universo de DC, si le toca a Malik pasa lo mismo... Entonces igual terminamos mirando lo que Riyu quiere

Bueno.... Ya se para invitarte mas seguido, asi ves lo que tu quieres - dijo Atem con un pequeña sonrisa.

Yugi tomo una de las bandejas mientras seguían conversando - No es que ellos no me dejen ver lo que quiero, mas bien ellos quisieran que yo escogiera alguna vez... Pero es que no me gusta imponer si estoy con ellos

Igual, te invitare mas seguido y me asegurare que tu escojas - aseguró el Alpha mientras caminaban hacia la sala donde pasarian la pelicula.

Yugi le sonrio de forma encantadora dejando al tricolor un poco atontado - me encanta esa sonrisa, llega a tus ojos y te hace ver tan precioso - susurro Atem con una mirada decididamente enamorada mientras acariciaba la tersa mejilla del Omega.

Yugi desvio la mirada muy apenado - como dices esas cosas, no soy un Omega precisamente llamativo como Malik o Riyu

No te hagas menos que sabes eres hermoso, tienes unas bellas amatistas por ojos, un piel lechosa y tersa, una personalidad encantadora... Eres bellisimo Yugi, eso no lo dudes nunca - aseguro el Alpha y termino con un pequeño beso en la mejilla del shokeado tricolor, haciéndole poner una pequeña sonrisa mientras se sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

Despues de eso cayeron en un silencio comodo nientras entraban a la sala de cine, entraron y notaron que no habia casi nadie junto a ellos lo que hizo el ambiente mas ameno. La pelicula comenzo y la miraron sin notar que Yugi estaba muy aferrado al Alpha mientras comentaba feliz ciertos detalles de la pelicula. Atem por su parte estaba mas feliz por que los ojitos amatistas no habian dejado de brillar en todo el rato, haciendo ver al Omega radiante... Siempre queria verlo asi de feliz.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Joder! Los perdimos - exclamo Malik enojado por no haber encontrado a los tricolores.

Aunque Ryou tenia una preocupacion aun mas importante... Donde estaban!? En la carrera loca del rubio por encontrar a los tricolores llegaron a un lugar de la ciudad que nunca en su vida había visto - Malik, donde demonios nos metiste!? - pregunto Ryou alterado, iba a matar a su amigo.

Malik parpadeo y miro a su alrededor, parpadeo aun mas cuando nada tocaba un acorde conocido para el - ehh... Riyu... - como decir que creia estaban en la parte peligrosa de la cuidad sin que su amiga lo asesinara en el acto?

Aunque no necesito decirlo, Riyu pronto se dio cuenta de eso cuando miro preocupada ciertas "personas" con apariencia de matones - Malik, voy a matarte! - chillo aterrorizada.

 _Si no es que alguien nos mata o secuestra aqui primero_ \- penso Malik con una sonrisa nerviosa, aunque eso ni loco se lo diria a su ya alterada amiga - no te preocupes! Nos sacare de aqui en un... - Malik intento reencender el auto pero este hizo un ruidito raro y murio, para su desgracias. 

Ryou le lanzo una mirada muy enojada, frustrada y asesina - ya le fundiste algo idiota! Donde carajos aprendiste a manejar? Arrancaste en tercera y mi carro ya tenia fallas para comenzar imbesil!

Si su amiga insultaba era que la cosa ya estaba grave - porque no lo llevaste al taller si sabias que tenia fallas!?

Porque no he tenido tiempo y se suponia que un rubio idiota no lo manejaria como si lo persiguiera un asesino! - le grito molesto - ahora como nos sacas de aqui!?

Mami... Estamos en problemas? - pregunto Asriel preocupado.

Malik se desinflo aun mas cuando recordo que Asriel estaba con ellos - ehh no amor, ya veras que tu mami y yo conseguiremos salir de aqui con bien - aunque Malik ya se habia dado cuenta de que eso no seria tan facil, ellos dos eran Omegas llamativos y el auto no era precisamente barato, joder era un maldito iman para los problemas ahora mismo.

Riyu se habia dado cuenta de eso mismo, por ello tomo su telefono que afortunadamente siempre llevaba encima y marco - Akefia-san... No se si me entenderas pero... Estoy en uno de esos momentos donde matare a mi mejor amigo y escodere sus restos en donde estamos, total nadie nunca los encontrara en este lugar - Malik sonrio con nerviosismo cuando noto que la chica parecia estarlo planificando realmente.

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

Creeme pequeña, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees - gruño Akefia mirando a su psicopata amigo "liberar precion" con unos idiotas cualquieras.

Era cierto que ambos tenian su empresa legal y todo, pero ellos se criaron casi en las calles y tenian varios contactos no muy legales. Para ser justos Akefia y Marik manejaban varias pandillas en la parte no tan bonita de la ciudad, de vez en cuando iban a ver como iban las cosas, pero no estaban ya tan metidos en eso aunque aun conservaban algunas de las amistades de antes.

Oye idiota, deja de golpear bastardos y vamos por Riyu y Malik que estan en problemas! - grito Akefia para que su amigo dejara lo que hacia.

Marik se detuvi al instante - Mi Malik-bonito en problemas? Porque no lo dijiste antes!

Akefia nego con la cabeza mientras subia a una camioneta junto a su amigo, en la parte de carga habian varios otro con apariencia de matones - no falta ninguno!? - grito a lo de atras.

No Rey! - le respondieron y Akefia nego con la cabeza, aunque llevaba años sin roba aunque seguian llamandole "Rey de los Ladrones" sus antiguos compañeros de locura.

Rastreo el telefono de su pronto a ser pareja y pronto encontro el elegante auto de la chica - Riyu-chan! - grito bajando el vidrio y al instante una carita sonriente se asomo - hola Asriel!

Hola Kefi-san! - saludo alegre y beso cariñosamente la mejilla de su mama que estaba apoyada en su hombro saludando al peliblanco Alpha - vino a salvar a Tio Malik?

Eh.. Creo que seria a todos, pero porque lo preguntas? - cuestiono Akefia confundido.

Mami iba a golpear muy duro su cabecita, pero ahora creo que... - de pronto sono un golpe seco seguido de un gemido dolorido y Akefia hizo una mueca de simpatia - no Kefi-san, no pudo salvar la cabecita de Tio Malik y ahora tiene un chichonote

Je! Ven pequeño sube - ordeno a lo que el pequeño con ayuda de su mama bajo del auto para subir a la enorme camioneta sin miedo de los hombres de un poco de mal aspecto atras, no es que su madre estuviera nerviosa y si ella no lo estaba el tampoco.

Akefia vio a Malik con un enorme chichon y llorando a cascaditas subirse con Marik a la parte de atras - mami puedo subir atras? - pregunto ilucionado, nunca habia subido a la parte tracera de una camioneta de ese tipo.

Vale, pero te aferras a Malik o a Marik - respondio Riyu mirando que se cumpliera lo que dijo, termino de subir al lado del copiloto junto a Akefia no sin antes lanzarle una mirada a los dos rubio que rezaba "Asriel se cae y mas les vale que ustedes se caigan con el, y no sobrevivan para caer en mis garras" cosa que el par de rubios entendieron a la perfeccion.

No pareces muy asustada de estar en una camioneta rodeada de Alphas con mal aspecto - comento Akefia que por lo que habia visto pensaba que seria todo un tema que la chica subiera al auto.

Si no me tocan y mantienen su distancia estare bien, tampoco es que le tengo miedo a los Alpha's... Ya no realmente - respondio la chica encogiendose de hombros y Akefia noto como su mirada perdia un poco de brillo - total no me harian nada que no me hayan hecho antes y no son tampoco la gran cosa, he convivido con Alpha's que se ven peores que ellos

Akefia realmente no quiso hacerse ideas extrañas, aunque debia abmitir que y estaban alli desde que la chica se congelo solo por un abrazo - asi que fuiste una chica ruda no? Eso es genial 

Ruda yo? Mas bien inocentona y boba, rayando en lo estupida - Akefia suspiro, bromear con la chica sin el niño de por medio era muy dificil - no digas tonterias si no quieres que suelte veneno, mira que tengo demasiado acumulado

Ya lo note no te preocupes - Akefia volvio a suspirar por enesima vez y volteo a ver el camino con atencion, despues de un rato la curiosidad y ganas de saber el porque la chica era asi ganaron - ehh... Porque eres asi Riyu?

Que quieres saber? Mira que nada mas que mis amigos... Osea Yugi, Malik y Joey conocen mi vida - la peliblanca miro al Alpha directamente - bueno y mi psicologa, pero ella es una profesional que debe saberlo si quiere ayudarme

Mejor soy especifico en mis preguntas, no quiero incomodarte tampoco - Akefia suspiro pensando en que podia preguntar - porque te congelaste asi el dia que te abrace?

Un trauma muy severo, estoy intentando superarlo pero no es tan facil - Riyu suspiro y Akefia noto con tristeza como los ojos se apagaron aun mas - antes ni siquiera toleraba el aroma de un Alpha, ahora al menos puedo tenerlos cerca sin recordar muchas cosas

Me imagine que era por eso, pero que te hicieron para causarte semejante trauma? - pregunto el moreno con algo de incomodidad, no sabia si queria saber la respuesta.

Bueno creo que es un poco obvio no? - el sarcasmo frio goteaba de los labios de la chica y sus ojos terminaron por apagarse - mi padre nunca me quiso mucho que se diga por ser Omega, pero como era la viva imagen de mi madre y mi madre me queria mucho el me cuidaba, me hacia crecer que me queria aunque mucho despues di cuenta de que no era asi

Tenia 12 años y mi madre murio,mi padre se deprimio y perdio trabajo y demas, al verse corto de dinero hizo lo que mejor le parecio y fue venderme al padre de Asriel - conto con una voz apagada, casi como si fuera una maquina que no sentia nada de nada - a los 14 cai en las garras de ese tipo y bueno, descubri que nadie mas que mi madre me queria y que realmente no valia mas que unos pocos billetes

Yo no valia y aun no creo que valga nada realmente, ese hombre me uso como quiso e incluso me "prestaba" a sus amigos, llego un punto en que yo no era mas que un muñeco que hacia lo que querian con el - Akefia para este punto no queria escuchar mas pero Riyu no se detuvo - llego un dia en que una beta que era su sirvienta se apiado del pequeño Omega destruido y me saco de alli, me dejo con los Mutou y ellos me ayudaron a levantarme, descubrieron que estaba preñado y me han ayudado con Asriel desde entonces, sin ellos ni yo o Asriel estariamos vivos realmente

Ehh... Yo... No se que ddecirte realmente - murmuro Akefia encogido en su lugar.

Mi psicologa Mai me ayudo a salir del desastre que era, me ayudo a recuperar algo de confianza e hizo que me diera cuenta de que Asriel no tenia la culpa - Riyu suspiro - en un principio ni siquiera queria al niño, no queria nada mas que acurrucarme en una esquina donde pudiera morir en paz, pero Yugi y Yami me ayudaron

Yami-san incluso se hizo el padre legal de Asriel para que nadie pudiera quitarmelo, por eso el se llama Asriel Mutou aunque no tenga relacion consanguinea con los Mutou - la chica volteo a mirar a un shokeado Akefia con ligera burla - tu querias saber porque soy asi y porque nunca te dare la oportunidad de estar conmigo, es una maldad de mi parte darte esperanza cuando no soporto siquiera que me toques

Eso no hace mas que desee insistir aun mas contigo, quiero ayudarte y si me lleva toda una vida ayudarte a superar todo tu sufrimiento pues que buscare otra para darte la vida que te mereces - le dijo el Alpha seguro haciendo que la chica se sorprendiera - tu mereces que te demuestren amor, mereces una familia y alguien que te cuide

Eso lo dices ahora que estas encaprichado conmigo, cuando pase el tiempo y no pueda darte nada me dejaras igual - murmuro Riyu con tristeza - _ni siquiera sabes que soy un chico..._

Je! Ya veras, te demostrare que no solo estoy encaprichado contigo - aseguro  
sonriendole y por primera vez Riyu se sonrojo un poco ante la idea.

Despues de eso no hablaron mas, simplemente se sentaron juntos en un silencio comodo...

* * *

_Con Atem y Yugi..._

Aww... Me encanto la pelicula! - exclamo Yugi sonriente.

Me alegro pequeño, vamos comamos algo - dijo Atem colocando su brazo para que el Omega lo tomara - puedo abmitirte algo?

Que seria Atem-kun? - Yugi le miro prestandole toda su atencion.

Me gustas, me gustas bastante pequeño - susurro con todos los sentientos que tenia guardados - podrias darme la oportunidad de enamorarte?

Ohh... - Yugi se detuvo mordiendose el labio, miro la sortija aun en si dedod sin saber que hacer, miro como Atem parecia desinflarse y tomo una decision - Atem yo... No es que no quiera darte una oportunidad, pero...

No tienes que explicarme nada Yugi, si no quieres yo... - le Omega le detuvo con una pequeña sonrisa tristona.

Yo ya estuve casado con un Alpha, lo conocia de toda la vida y le amaba... Ibamos a tener una familia y todo, pero un dia veniamos de cerrar un negocio y se nos hizo tarde - comenzo con la voz medio entrecortada - Yami-kun estaba manejando normal y sin problemas, pero un camionero despistado no se fijo de que nosotros estabamos alli y nos saco del camino

Y-Yami murio en el acto por que el golpe fue de su lado, yo estaba en cinta y cuando llegue al hospital el bebe ya habia muerto - para este punto su voz se rompio un poco - yo mismo casi no la cuento pero Ryou-chan me dono sangre suficiente para que recuperara la que perdi

Yugi no queria que... - Atem se sentia muy mal de hacerle recordar eso, pero el Omega siguio.

A lo que voy es que... No es que no quiera darte la oportunidad, es que no quiero olvidar a Yami o a mi bebe - abmitio en voz baja.

Pero no te pido que los olvides, ellos son parte importante en tu vida y no soy nadie para pedirte que lo olvides - aseguro el moreno - solo pido que me hagas un pequeño espacio en tu corazon

Yugi bajo la mirada pensativo, quiza esto no era tan malo, asi que suspiro y le sonrio - esta bien Atem... Tu tambien me gustas y supongo que darme una oportunidad no seria tan malo, Yami abria querido que lo hiciera...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Bien! Ahora a poner en marcha el plan "Cachorro!" - grito Malik alegre.

Asriel frente a el parpadeo mientras Ryou consideraba seriamente llamar a un manicomio - ..... Plan "Cachorro"? - pregunto el peliblanco solo para asegurarse.

Si! - aclaro mirando a Ryou como si fuera un idiota - el plan donde uniremos al amargado con nuestro Joey favorito!

Solo conocemos a un Joey y creo que seria mejor no meternos, Kaiba-san y Joey estaran bien... O deberian - lo ultimo lo dijo mas para si mismo recordando que mayormente parecian perros y gatos - ademas de donde sacaste ese nombre? De verdad "Cachorro"?

Malik sonrio - Kaiba llama a Joey perro y a veces escucho que le dice cachorro, asi que de alli el nombre

Umm... Pero Tio Malik, no creo que esto sea correcto... - murmuro el pelirosa con carita confundida.

Naa! Estamos ayudando a tu Tio Joey, asi que todo esto esta bien - aseguro el rubio sin quitar su enorme sonrisa.

 _Necesito otra niñera para Asriel, no quiero que se el peguen las locuras de Malik... Suficiente con el propio Malik_ \- penso Ryou soltando un suspiro - en que consiste tu plan Malik?

Ryou no queria realmente saber, pero necesitaba evidencia para el psiquiatrico al que internaria al rubio - necesitamos crear uma situacion donde Kaiba-teme salve a Joey romanticamente, asi Joey se enamorara perdidamente de el!

 _Y el cree que Joey es el tipo Omega/Damisela en apuros?_ \- penso Ryou con una ceja levantada, conociendo lo independiente que era Joey este golpearia al castaño cuando se metiera en sus asuntos - y cual seria esta situacion?

Malik se detuvo y parecio desinflarse un poco - Umm... Eso es lo que aun no tengo claro, pero no se preocupen! Ya pensare en algo bueno - anteblo ultimo la alegria regreso a la cara del rubio - quien esta conmigo!?

Yo! - Asriel aun no entendia que queria hacer su tio y no le parecia tampoco muy buena idea... Pero se escuchaba divertido asi que lo ayudaria.

Bebe, si Malik parece alocarse demasiado corre hacia tu tio Yugi, el te protegera - susurro Ryou resignado a la locura y desastre que hoy abria en Puzzle, el niño asintio con una gran sonrisa antes de correr hacia su tio loco.

Despues de un rato podemos ver al pelirosa junto al rubio escondidos en una esquina, Malik con una mirada extraña y el pobre niño preguntandose si ya era hora de correr hacia su otro tio por seguridad - Bien Asriel-chan! Este es el plan que se me acaba de ocurrir - comenzo el rubio - en unos minutos se que Joey pasara por aqui para buscar su respectiva merienda matutina y se que Kaiba-teme esta subiendo las escaleras, asi que quiero que arrojes "por error" a tu tio Joey por las escaleras para que Kaiba lo atrape

Pero y si Kaiba-san no atrapa a Tio Joey, Tio podria lastimarse! - le recordo el niño que al parecer tenia mas sentido comun que el rubio.

No te preocupes! Estoy seguro de que Kaiba atrapa a su cachorro - aseguro Malik aunque no logro convencer al pelirosa, es mas la mirada rara que tenia le hizo aun mas desconfiado de la idea - que esperas! Mira por alli viene Joey!

El pobre Asriel suspiro y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que a su tio no le sucediera nada malo o si no se enojaria mucho con Malik, cerro los ojos y como si jugara corrio hacia el rubio empujandole por la escaleras justo como queria su Tio medio loco - ahh! Tio Joey! - grito para avisar al castaño que iba subiendo.

Seto parpadeo y medio atrapo al rubio al vuelo ya que este se habia sostenido de las barandas por si solo haciendo que Malik gruñera, joder que Joey no podia ser un poquito mas Omega!? - que demonios Asriel!? Pudiste haberme matado! - regaño Joey levantandose y mirando al pequeño con el ceño fruncido.

Perdon... - susurro el pelirosa en voz baja aunque internamente estaba ya planeando venganza contra Malik, le regañaron por su culpa! - no volvera a suceder Tio Joey

Joey asintio - Eso espero, mira que pudismo caernos los dos y lastimarnos

Por su parte Kaiba miraba hacia una esquina en especifico con una mirada frustrada, no iba a decir nada... Por ahora claro - estas bien? - pregunto esta vez dirigiendose a Joey.

Si, estoy bien! Ya yo me habia sostenido antes de que llegaras.con tu pose de super heroe - gruño Joey y Malik se golpeo la frente mientras contenia un gemido, que no podia pasar un segundo sin que estos dos pelearan!?

Tsk! Cuando te rompieras tu vacia cabeza contra los escalones me ibas a salpicar de porqueria, asi que no podia dejar que eso sucediera - en este punto Malik se dio cuenta de que esto seria mas dificil de lo que penso en un principio

La unica porqueria aqui eres tu! - grito Joey y casi comenzaron a aparecer destellos y rayos de los ojos de ambos.

Mientras tanto Asriel miraba la escena con una gotita detras de la cabeza - ehh... Ustedes se quieren o se odian? No los entiendo...

Yo odio a este bastardo con toda mi alma - ni muerto Joey abmitiria la "muy pequeña atraccion" que sentia por el castaño frente al niño y en los pasillos de la empresa.

No saldria con el ni.aunque fuera el ultimo Omega sobre la tierra - mentira, Seto estaba coladito por Joey, pero aun no era momento de decirlo.

Su comentario se gano una mirada fea - ni que fueras tan especial Kaiba-bastardo, nada mas las perras desesperadas quieren liarse contigo

 _Porque carajos no se besan y terminan con la maldita tension sexual entre los dos!?_ \- gruño Malik en su mente comenzando a idear cosas mas drasticas para unir a la pareja, miro con una sonrisa desviada a la pareja irse discutiendo por el pasillo antes de tomar la manita del pobre Asriel que se preguntaba porque no corrio cuando pudo - vamos cariño, me dejo de llamar Malik si esos dos no se hacen novios hoy!

Un largo rato despues podemos ver a un Malik agotado y frustrado luego de muchos intentos de juntar a la pareja infructuosos.... Los celos fallaron... Lo de intentar encerrarlos tambien... Incluso busco ponerle un inductor de celo a Joey, cosa que no funciono y ahora habia un Omega cualquiera corriendo desenfrenado por la empresa con el celo a mil - me rindo...! Esos dos son imposibles!

Puedo regresar con mami? Tengo hambre - pregunto el pelirosa con un suspiro de fastidio, ya no era tan divertido estar con su Tio Malik.

Esta bien, anda con tu madre, yo seguire aqui, solito y frustrado - Asriel ignoro todo el drama de su tio y salio corriendo alegremente, si Malik le volvia a pedir ayuda su respuesta seria no!

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

Cuando les dirás que comenzamos algo? Asi el rubio loco deja de joder - gruño Kaiba revisando uno papeles... Aunque mas observaba el cuerpecito del rubio que los papeles en realidad.

Despues, ahora me rio de la cara de frustracion de Malik - respondio Joey mirando la computadora donde las camaras de seguridad mostraban al aludido tirado en el suelo con cara enfurruñada - el debe aprender a no joder en la vida de la gente

El pobre niño andaba con el - comento Seto apoyando su mejilla en su mano.

Joey se encogio de hombros - pues que aprenda a no juntarse tanto con Malik, su locura puede ser contagiosa

Eres cruel - y antes de que Joey pudiera reaccionar le robaron un beso, quedando parpadeando confundido y mirando a un castaño complacido - eso me gusta

Eres un bastardo - gruño Joey con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Y eso te encanta - a Seto le fascinaba discutir con el rubio... Era el unico con las respuestas lo suficientemente ingeniosas como para no aburrile por la idiotez humana

Ya quisieras idiota - Joey mismo no podia negar lo placentero que era discutir con el otro, cualquiera que los viera diria que se odiaban... Aunque solo ellos sabian la verdad.

* * *

_Con Malik..._

Aun enfurruñando en su esquina escucho a alguien hablar - ehh... Malik-bonito que haces alli tirado?

Marik! - al instante Malik se levanto con una enorme sonrisa - viniste por mi?

 _De hecho solo deje a Kaiba y me regresaba, pero aprovechemos el momento_ \- Marik sonrio asintiendo - si, quieres ir a comer algo?

Con gusto mientras lo pagues tu! - tomados del brazo ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida - llegaste en el momento justo, me sentia tan mal!

Marik levanto una ceja, conociendo a Malik como lo conocia sabia que no era para tanto pero bueno - porque te sentias tan malo precioso?

Intente jugar a la casamentera con Joey y el amargado, pero los dos son un caso perdido - gruño Malik haciendo pucheros.

 _.... Sera que le digo que esos tienen sesiones de besos y arrumacos cuando creen que nadie les ve?_ \- se pregunto Marik sonriendo para sus adentros, el se topo con el curioso hecho de que se estaban casi comiendo en la oficina del Kaiba mirando el invento maravilloso que eran las camaras de seguridad - _umm... Creo que me guardare eso por ahora, puede ser un posible chantaje a futuro... Aunque Akefia tambien los vio..._

Me estas ignorando? - gimio Malik con un puchero sacandole de sus pensamientos

No, solo pensaba en lo horrible que eran esos dos - respondio el Alpha sacando una enorme sonrisa del Omega.

Aww! Por eso es que todavia sigo contigo, tu si me entiendes - chillo el Omega prendado del cuello del mayor.

* * *

_E_ _n otro lugar..._

Adelante! - grito Yugi sumamente concentrado en su trabajo, pero habia escuchado la puerta y el no era grocero asi que le dio entrada a quien sea que tocaba, su mirada se ilumino cuando miro a Atem entrar - Atem-kun!

Jeje veo que te sorprendi - comento divertido al ver la mirada brillante en el menor - queria ver como estabas, desde nuestra cita hce unos dias no se nada de ti

Aww perdon, es que he estado ocupado con la nueva coleccion, mira que Riyu ya me entrego las fotos y he estado por pasarselas a ustedes para que hagan su magia - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa - estoy muy emocionado con este nuevo proyecto

Ya lo note, pero que este proyecto no te consuma... Has comido algo hoy? - pregunto el Alpha suspicaz - mira que no quiero que te enfermes

Eh... Yo me desayune unas tostadas que el abuelo me hizo - respondio haciendo un puchero

Y que mas? Son las 2:30 y de solo pan no vive la gente asi que ven, te llevare a comer algo - Yugi nego con la cabeza sonriendo divertido antes de seguir al Alpha con una sonrisa.

No tenias que venir a buscarme - reclamo Yugi en broma.

Si te quiero enamorar tengo que hacerlo, mira que cuidarte sera uno de mis principales objetivos de ahora en adelante - dijo Atem desordenando los cabellos del menor - asegurarme de que no mueras de hambre por trabajar entra entre mis tareas

Entonces estas haciendo un buen trabajo - Yugi rio divertido.

Juntos caminaron hasta una cafeteria cercana donde miraron divertidos a Akefia junto Riyu en una mesa mientras Asriel al parecer contaba algo muy serio, ambos se acercaron ahora si escuchando las palabras del pelirosa - y por Tio Malik me regañarom varias veces!

Porque y quien te regaño? - pregunto Yugi tomando asintiento con Atem siguiendole.

Tio Joey, y todo fue porque le hice caso a Tio Malik - gruño Asriel apuñalando un trozo de tomate en su plato enfurruñado.

Ante la mirada aun cuestionadora Riyu termino con un suspiro - Malik queria jugar a la cazamentera con Joey y Seto-san, sabemos como son de raras sus ideas y se llevo a mi pobre Asriel de secuas malvado

Para que demonios jugar a la cazamentera si esos dos ya estan juntos? - comento Akefia aburrido haciendo que todos en el lugar se le quedaran mirando shokeados - que!? Ellos se andan besando y todo en la oficina del amargado!

.... Lo estas diciendo en serio? - pregunto Atem sin creerse que el tempano de hielo que tenia por primo consiguio novio y antes que el!

Si, hay una grabacion de una camara de seguridad y todo - aseguro el Alpha peliblanco encogiendose de hombros - pense que lo sabian...

Entonces Tio Joey tiene novio? Tengo un nuevo Tio? - pregunto Asriel con una miradita brillante. 

No se pequeño, aunque si te lo ganas sera un buen tio - aseguro Akefia, joder que todos sabian que Seto tenia una debilidad por lo niños, mira como tiene de concentido a Mokuba - y come toda tu comida mira que si no comes bien te quedaras enano

Mami dice lo mismo, estas seguro de que ya no eres mi papa? - pregunto entrecerrando los ojos como buscando la verdad, ante eso la pobre peliblanca se ahogo con el bocado de comida y Akefia se congelo.

A-Asriel que cosas d-dices! - chillo Riyu sonrojada.

Umm... El me vino a buscar al colegio hoy y nos trajo a comer, nos cuida y te mira con cariño asi que si! Sera el mejor papa! - bien.... Los dos peliblancos moririan de un infarto por las ocurrencias del pequeño, aunque de pronto se preocuparon cuando vieron los ojitos aguarse un poco - o Kefi-san no quiere ser mi papa?

.... Ahh! Ettoo... - Akefia miro a Riyu que estaba igual de falta de palabras que el, ambos voltearon a ver de nuevo al pequeño que seguia con esa miradita acuosa y algo esperanzada - estas jodida Riyu...

La chica suspiro, no necesitaba escuchar eso para darse cuenta realmente - Asriel, eso no es tan facil, que Akefia sea tu papa es complicado y no... - una lagrima cayo por la sonrojada mejilla y Riyu suspiro derrotada - Akefia ahora eres el nuevo papa de Asriel

Yay!! - Yugi y Atem sonrieron con nerviosismo cuando vieron las lagrimas secarse casi magicamente para ser reemplazadas por una mirada alegre, ese mocoso manipulador... - Kefi-tou-san ahora me llevara al parque y a la escuela, cuidara a mama cuando no este y me enseñara muchas cosas nuevas!

El pobre de Akefia simplemente parpadeo, su cerebro ya habia colapsado en aquello de "Kefi-tou-san" en cuanto siguio con todos los planes simplemente lo perdio - Akefia... Tu y yo hablaremos muy seriamente en un rato - le siseo la chica para colmo y el no tuvo de otra mas que asentir.

Aww...! Akefia es papa - se burlo Atem recibiendo un cubierto arrojado dolorosamente en su frente.

No te metas con Kefi-tou-san - reclamo Asriel con carita enojada y Akefia no pudo resistir la carcajada.

Creo que me acostumbrare a esto - murmuro Akefia aun riendo.

Es esto una reunion? - pregunto una voz divertida y vieron a los dos rubios parados junto a la mesa, Asriel fruncio el ceño y le arrojo lo primero que agarro a la frente - auchh!! Asriel, porque fue eso?!

Por haber que Tio Joey me regañara para nada, el ya esta con Seto-san y sera mi nuevo Tio! - le gruño el niño enfurruñado.

.... Momento... Desde cuando estan juntos? - pregunto Malik confundido.

Algun tiempo, creia que lo sabias, especialmente tu que andas con Marik y el vio junto conmigo la sesion de besos - dijo Akefia y se gano una mirada enojada de su amigo.

Marik! Porque no me dijiste nada? - pregunto Malik con una mirada traicionada

Voy a matarte Akefia idiota - siseo el rubio fulminando con la mirada a su amigo que ni se inmuto - Malik-bonito, no te dije nada porque supuse que su amigo Joey queria dar la noticia de otra forma

Malik por un segundo miro a Marik con suspicacia, hasta que suspiro y lo dejo caer - bien, aunque Joey y yo tendremos una larga charla sobre esto!

Al final todos se sentaron juntos a almorzar riendo y hablando entre ellos, hasta que Riyu miro como Asriel parecia somnoliento - chicos, voy a llevar a Asriel a casa para que duerma la siesta - dijo para levantarse y hacer amago de tomar entre sus brazos al pequeño pelirosa, pero Akefia se le adelanto.

Soy el nuevo papa no? Te ayudo, mi auto esta cerca - con una sonrisa Akefia se adelanto con el niño muy complacido en sus brazos.

Espero que cuides y trates bonito a mami - le susurro el niño mirandole serio.

No te preocupes pequeño, cuidare a tu mama como se merece - susurro acariciando los cabellos del menor.

Riyu que no habia escuchado se acerco mirando con cariño al pequeño acurrucado en brazos de Akefia - dame al pequeño Akefia - pidio al no querer molestar demasiado al mayor.

Naa! Mi auto esta cerca y no es problema llevarlos, vamos soy el nuevo y orgulloso papa - le dijo Akefia sonriente y Riyu no pudo hacer nada para sacarlo de alli, asi que pronto se vio dentro de la camioneta del mayor y en camino a su casa.

Llegaron y Riyu acosto a un ya dormido pelirosa, regreso con Akefia que estaba como si viviera en el lugar - bien... Ahora que hacemos? Asriel es terco y ahora que eres su "Papa", va a querer que te comportes como tal

No tengo problemas en ello, Asriel es un niño adorable y sera un placer criarlo - le aseguro Akefia con toda seriedad.

No entiendes un padre es... - Riyu no pudo continuar porque Akefia la jalo a la chia para sentarla junto a el y le abrazo con delicadeza, al instante la sintio temblar - shh... No te hare nada malo, solo quiero abrazarte

Riyu no dijo simplemente se quedo quieta mientras sentia temblar su cuerpo, no era su culpa... Akefia no la estaba apretando o tocando indebidamente, simplemente tenia abrazada su cintura y pasaba la mano delicadamente por sus cabellos - perdon... - susurro en voz baja.

No te disculpes, no es tu culpa lo mucho que te dañaron y te ayudare a superarlo no te preocupes - susurro el Alpha y con paciencia siguio acariciando la espalda hasta que los temblores comenzaron a calmarse poco a poco, igual no pasaria de alli, sabia que este seria un proceso lento pero realmente queria ayudar a la chica - estas mejor pequeña?

Un poco... Mi cuerpo aun espera que le lastimen, espera que lo tomen y hagan desastre con el aunque no quiera... Pero se esta calmando - murmuro la chica entristecida.

No te preocupes, tendre paciencia para ayudarte - le aseguro mientras seguia con lo suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Espero sus votos y comentarios mis amores, hasta el proximo capitulo!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo!
> 
> Ya ssaben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que vamos a leer!

Joey! Cuando nos ibas a decir.que anbas de novio con el amargado de Milennium!? - chillo Malik en la proxima pijamada que los Omegas tuvieron - mira que enterarme por error y de parte de otra persona en vez de mi amigos!

Tsk! No era tu problema,) y de saberlo comenzarias a planificar las bodas de todos ahora que todos estamos saliendo con uno de Milennium - le respondio el aludido de brazos cruzados.

Por supuesto! Imaginense la espectacular boda que tendremos, no somos cualquier cosa! - grito emocionado - la gran diseñadora Riyu Hikary con el guapeton de Akefia - ante eso la chica coloco un pequeño tic debajo de su ojo... Cosa que el rubio no noto y siguio - el amargado contigo y espero que en la boda sonria, si no le das una buena dosis de "aquello" para que venga relajado y le sea mas facil sonreir!

Joey le miro escandalizado - Que demonios te sucede...!?

Yugi con el magnate de Atem y yo con el apuesto Marik! Que podria ser mejor? - su unica respuesta fueron unos almohadazos a su cabezota - hey! Solo intento ayudarles....!

Nos ayudas mas no diciendo locuras, mira que muchos de nosotros aun estamos en veremos de cualquier cosa - principalmente ella que aun se sentia pisando hielo fragil con Akefia, este habia sido todo un caballero hasta los momentos... Pero aun habia una cierta parte de ella que esperaba ser maltratada - Yugi aun esta en proceso de citas asi que no apures las relaciones que no son tuyas

Jejeje y lo dice la pareja del nuevo y orgulloso padre, mira que Asriel esta encantando con su nueva situacion, casi que no sale en television para presentar a su nuevo "Kefi-tou-san" - comento Malik divertido

Lo se... No me lo recuerdes, a veces me siento mal por haber empujado a Akefia a esa responsabilidad que no es suya - murmuro la chica medio triste.

No seas tonto Ryou, Akefia esta feliz de ser el papa de Asriel, no vez lo pegado que anda con el niño? - recordo Yugi sonriendole - ademas si quiere algo contigo tiene que asumir esa responsabilidad, Asriel es parte del paquete de salir contigo

Supongo que tienes razon... - murmuro el peliblanco soltando un suspiro - y mi bebe esta feliz por eso, el realmente le tomo cariño a Akefia

Oye y ya que tu estas tan metido en las relaciones como va la tuya? Mira que yo soy el unico que no va donde Mai con algun tipo de transtorno - pregunto Joey con algo de malicia.

Umm Marik es maravilloso! Tan amable y atento, tambien es un espectaculo en la cama... O eso creo... - lo ultimo lo murmuro muy bajito esperando que no escucharan.

Lastima que Yugi estaba junto a el y si lo escucho sorprendiendose - no te ha llevado a la cama!? De verdad?

Momento... Marik no se ha acostado contigo? - esta vez fue Ryou el que no pudo resistirse a preguntar

Ehh... No y eso me tiene mal, quiero sexo... Pero sexo con Marik! - chillo lo ultimo casi llorando cascaditas y sus amigos entendieron, alguien que sufria de un caso leve de ninfomania sin sexo debía estar al borde del colapso.

 _Aunque por eso es que ha durado tanto y puede durar esta relacion, ese Marik es un bastardo manipulador que seguro lo tiene todo planeado para hacer que el pobre de Malik se enamore aun con todos sus problemas_ \- reflexiono Joey soltando un suspiro... Siempre y cuando el rubio Alpha cuidara a su amigo estaba bien que salieran, asi dejaban la preocupacion cada vez que Malik salia de fiesta a que terminara con algun idiota que le hiciera daño.

Aun no entiendo, conociendote ya le fueras seducido hasta el cansancio y mas alla con tal de tener tu placer - dijo Yugi confundido.

Es que... No se... Joder quiero que sea algo bonito, no quiero que sea como mis otras conquistas... - esto lo dijo todo, el pobre Malik había caído en las redes del Alpha.

Ustedes no se cansan de hablar de Alpha's? Joder hablemos de algo mas! - grito Joey fastidiado, a lo que todos rieron para darle gusto cambiando a otros temas.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Gracias por otra maravillosa cita Atem-kun - dijo Yugi sonrojado y sonriendo mientras bajaba del auto del Alpha.

Soy yo el que debería darte las gracias por salir conmigo - susuro Atem abrazandole contra su pecho con cariño.

Yugi aun sonriendo abrió la puerta de su casa y entro con el Apha detras de el - hola Yugi, Atem, se divirtieron? - pregunto el anciano con una gran sonrisa.

Si abuelito, Atem y yo fuimos a la feria, subimos a las noria, a la montaña rusa, y mira! - de su bolso saco un enorme peluche, parecia una bola de pelos marrom con ojitos saltones, unas alitas y pequeñas patitas - me gano un Kuriboth alado en uno de los juegos! A que es adorable?

Esta precioso Yugi, ya comieron ambos o quieren cenar? - pregunto el anciano feliz de ver la carita de su nieto reluciente de alegria, su nieto se merecia esa alegria.

Umm comimos fueron dulces y cosas asi, algo suave para cenar estaria bien - Yugi asintio aun abrazando tiernamente al peluche contra el - voy a dejar a Kuri en mi habitacion junto a su hermanito y regreso a preparar algo!

Los dos mayores le miraron subir las escaleras con una sonrisa, el anciano se giro hacia el Alpha con un gesto amable - vamos Atem-san, tome asiento en algun lugar

No necesita ser tan respetuoso conmigo - dijo Atem un poco incomodo por el respeto que le daba el anciano.

Simplemente estoy agradecido por que le estas regresando la alegria a mi nieto, me siento en deuda contigo y espero siempre le cuides como lo haces ahora - el anciano suspiro y escuchanron las escaleras antes de ver bajar al tricolor Omega aun sonriendo.

Que quieren comer? - pregunto caminando hacia ellos.

Lo que sea esta bien pequeño, no te preocupes - respondio Atem.

Yugi asintio y fue hasta la cocina tarareando en voz baja, hoy fue un gran dia para el y estaba extremadamente feliz por ello - Atem que te gusta? Quiero hacerte una cena especial!

Lo que sea esta bien amor, no tengo muchos gustos especificos y mientras sepa bien me gustara - respondio Atem negando con la cabeza divertido ante el puchero que coloco el Omega - todo lo que hagas estara bien pequeño, no te preocupes

Umm! Esta bien Atem, pero despues no digas que no te gusta algo! - con eso el Omega regreso a la cocina rebotando feliz.

Un rato despues todos estaban en la mesa sentados comiendo la deliciosa comida que hizo el mas pequeño hablando y compartiendo, el anciano estaba realmente complacido por la situacion... Su nieto parecia tan feliz que su propia sonrisa no se podia borrar, despues de aquel terrible accidente su nieto estuvo tan deprimido que ahora parecia estar mirando a otra persona... A su Yugi de antes! Aquel Omega vibrante que siempre tenia una dulce sonrisa - _muchas gracias de verdad por regresarle la felicidad a mi nieto Atem..._

* * *

_E_ _n otro lugar..._

Riyu, creo que este pequeño ya cayo - susurro Akefia mirando con divercion a un pequeño pelirosa en su pecho hecho bolita ya rendido a morfeo, y es que como no hacerlo si paso toda una tarde de diversion? Desde un parque hasta la casa donde el pequeño arrastro al Alpha mayor y siguio con su dia de juegos absolutamente feliz, era normal que ya entrada la noche el pequeño no resistio mas y cayo dormido.

Bien, ya me temia que las baterias de Asriel hoy fueran infinitas mira que arrastrarte hasta el parque y luego hasta aqui para seguir jugando - dijo la chica acercandose mientras miraba al pequeño acurrucado - y tampoco creo que tiene muchas ganas de soltarte aun

Naa! Dejalo, es suavecito y parece un peluche - y Akefia siempre negaria que le gustaban las cosas pequeñas y adorables por su orgullo, el era un Alpha rudo joder! - es mas si quieres tu te acurrucas por aqui tambien y asi tengo dos adorables peluches con los que acurrucarme toda la noche

En el piso? - pregunto con una ceja arqueada.

La alfonbra es comoda, con que busques un par de almohadas y cobijas estaremos bien - el moreno se estiro y acomodo para demostrar su punto sin molestar a la pequeña bolita en su pecho - vamos, acuestate

Riyu sonrio - Y el desastre? - dijo señalando los cientos de juguetes y tonterias que el niño habia sacado en su juego.

Mañana lo recogemos los tres juntos, deja de preguntar tonterias y termina de acurrucarte! - gimio al Alpha casi haciendo berrinche.

Riyu suspiro, tenia cierta cuestion rondandole en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo... No habia encontrado el momento oportuno de habalr de ello, pero sabia que de seguir buscando ese momento jamas lo encontraria. Akefia por su parte, miro la expresion que tenia con una ceja arqueada - si quieres decirme algo hazlo, no te quedes con las cosas guardadas y carcomiendo tu cabeza que no es sano

Es que no se como lo tomes... - murmuro la chica mordiendose el labio, hasta que suspiro y se arrodillo junto al cuerpo del Alpha - umm.. Yo ya te conte mi historia, pero hay una parte que no te he contado...

Cual seria? - al instante Akefia se puso serio, cualquier cosa en referencia al pasado de la chica le hervia la sangre... Como pudieron hacerle tanto daño?

Veras... Como te dije una beta que contraron de sirvienta se apiado de mi y me saco de alli dejandome con Yugi y su, para ese momento novio Yami, pero lo que no te dije es que ese hombre me siguio y aun se que me sigue buscando para regresarme con el - Akefia fuera gruñido de ira de no tener al niño encima, como se atrevia ese hombre a seguir molestando a la Omega? - Yami-san para protegerme me cambio el nombre legalmente y muchas cosas mas mas... Y "desaparecio" quien yo era antes, mi nombre legal ahora es Riyu Hikary y segun papeles soy una prima lejana de Yugi

Akefia asintio - como te llamabas antes?

Ryou Bakura... Y realmente no soy una chica, esto es un disfras que llevo para que el no me encuntre... No se que seria de mi o de Asriel si eso sucediera - abmitio en voz baja y estremeciendose un poco ante la idea, tambien tenia el pequeño temor de la reaccion del Alpha a su lado.

Akefia se quedo callado un momento analizando la situacion, ahora entendia porque le gusto tanto la chica, cuando nunca antes habia sentido atraccion por ninguna y se daba cuenta de que aun no lo hacia contrario a su anterior creencia. Esa noticia lejos de desagradarle le agrado en mas de un sentido, claro sacando al bastardo que aun acosaba a la chica - bien Ryou, me encargare de protegerte, ese bastardo no volvera a ponerte las manos encima

... Are...? - Ryou que habia cerrado lo ojos medio aguados ante el mutismo del Alpha los abrio sorprendida por las palabras que no habia esperado - ... No estas molesto...?

Porque abria de estarlo? Eres una maravillosa persona seas chico o chica, es mas, aqui entre nosotros dos... Siempre me han guatado mas los Omegas masculinos - le dijo con una mirada traviesa.

Con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo se abrazo contra el Alpha alegre, Akefia no le toco nada mas que el cabello... No queria incomodarla - vamos lindura, busca las almohadas y acurrucate

Ryou sonrio y se levanto para buscar lo que le pidieron, regreso al rato con sus comodos pijamas normales de chico que solo usaba con sus amigos y las cosas en sus manos. Akefia le miro y debia abmitir que asi, mostrandose como era realmente le gustaba aun mas. Complacido sintio a SU Omega deslizar una almohada suavemente debajo de su cabeza y arropar con mimo tanto al niño como a el, acomodo otra almohada a su lado y ella misma se acosto metiendose debajo de las sabanas.

Sonrio cuando sintio a Ryou pasar un brazo por su pecho timidamente, abrazandole a el y al niño que le usaba de colchon. Con suavidad paso el brazo por debajo de la almohada del Omega sin tocarlo realmente y le junto aun mas a el, no apretando para que se sintiera prisionero pero si abrazandolo con cariño y proteccion. Complacido lo sintio aun relajado, al parecer aquellos abrazos suaves y caricias delicadas estaban siriviendo para que el Omega se relajara en su presencia.

Relajado donde estaba miro a Ryou hasta que este acurrucado comodamente contra el cayo en brazos de morfeo, con una sonrisa le abrazo aun mas contra el y sin mas se durmio el mismo...

* * *

_Lejos de allí..._

Oye idiota, que haces todavia aqui y no cenando conmigo, Sere y Moki? - gruño Joey que habia ido a buscar a su oficina al Alpha adicto al trabajo qur le gustaba, si no era asi solo veia al castaño aqui en su estupida oficina.

Estoy terminando algo - le gruño el castaño sin dejar de ver sus papeles.

Siempre estas terminando algo, asi que a la mierda y te vienes - gruño Joey plantandose firmemente frente al Alpha - muevete Kaiba

Tsk! Esta bien, si que eres molesto - con eso Seto organizo lo que dejaba pendiente y guardo lo ya terminado para darle gusto al su pareja - feliz?

Mucho, ahora mueve ese tracero al comedor - el castaño mego con la cabeza mientras seguia al rubio havia el comedor, alli ya estaban los hermanos de ellos sentados y esperando pacientemente que llegaran.

Woow! de verdad lograste que saliera del trabajo! - exclamo Mokuba realmente sorprendido - yo nunca puedo sacarlo de su oficina

Pues de ahora en adelante acostumbrate que este bastardo pasara mas tiempo con nosotros que en su trabajo de mierda - dijo Joey con una mirada desviada - aprendera a compartir en familia

Seto no dijo nada al respecto, sabia que el rubio era terco y le joderia la existencia cada vez que quisiera centrarse demasiado en su trabajo... Asi que mejor resignarse a que no tendria su trabajo adelantado como siempre - como te fue hoy en el instituto Mokuba? - mejor cambiar de tema a que el rubio se le ocurriera comenzar a regañarlo.

Genial! - exclamo sonriente el aludido y comenzo a contar en que consistio todo su dia, hasta que de pronto miro a la chica a su lado alegre - y ahora que esta Sere estudiando conmigo es aun mejor! Nos ponemos juntos para los trabajos y no tengo que estar con los otros vagos tontos, Sere es muy inteligente y realmente me ayuda!

Es que es mi hermanita, por supuesto que sera muy inteligente - alabo Joey haciendo a la pobre sonrojarse apenada.

Como les fue a ustedes en su trabajo? - pregunto Serenity mirando a los dos adultos dulcemente.

Hump - Seto como siempre tan expresivo simplemente hizo un pequeño ruido bajosu garganta ganandose un zape de su pareja.

Nos fue bien Sere-nee, verdad Kaiba? - si las mirada mataran, el pobre de Kaiba ya se encontrara kilometros bajo tierra con la mirada azul de Joey.   
S

i, no fue bien, fue un día bastante productivo - Seto miro feo a Joey que le sonrio complacido.

Asi se responde bastardo, al menos en la familia asi se responde... A los demas no tengo problemas en que los mandes a la mierda y mas si son unos idiotas - Joey le sonrio y la comida fue traída frente a todos, cosa que alegro inmensamente al hambriento Omega - bien....! A tragar se a dicho!

Joder no puedes comer como un Omega desente - gruño Seto mirando impresionado las cantidades industriales de comida que siempre se servia el Omega.

Si te refieres a comer como pollito igual que los otros Omegas idiotas pues no, nunca comere "decente", soy humano y tengo hambre - le respondio tomando una pieza de pollo y dandole un gran mordico a lo salvaje - tampoco es que estamos en una cena formal, asi que puedo comportarme como me de la gana

Seto nego con la cabeza, Joey siempre seria Joey y sinceramente no le cambiaria mucho tampoco al chico. Le habia gustado asi, descuidado, algo salvaje y conteston. Realmente nunca le llamaron la atencion aquellas "damitas" delicadas y pendejas, mejor Joey que era fuerte y decidido, el podia defenderse solo y era su pareja perfecta.

Terminaron de comer y los cuatro decidieron ver peliculas hasta que cayeran dormidos, siendo Seto el ultimo que miraba medio aburrido la pelicula y decidio mejor mirar a los integrantes de su familia. Primero fijo su vista en Mokuba que estaba casi babeando mientras apoyaba su cabeza del piso y sus pies de uno de los sofas pequeños, usando su pecho como almohada se encontraba una Serenity dormida delicadamente como todo en ella.

Al final miro a su lado donde Joey roncando usaba su hombro como soporte, sonrio divertido y acomodo mejor al rubio, si le dejaba dormir como estaba seguro amanecia con el cuello adolorido. Apago la television y paso una cobija por sus hombros cubriendose el mismo y al Omega acurrucado junto a el antes de quedarse dormido el mismo...

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Aww! Marik, eres un amor! - chillo Malik encantando con la romántica cena que el Alpha le tenia de sorpresa.

Todo lo mejor para mi Malik-lindo - le dijo con coquetería el otro.

Como supiste que me encanta la ensalada cesar? - pregunto mirando el enorme plato de dica comida - o que soy vegetariano para el caso?

Tengo mis formas... - por formas se referia a rogarle por informacion a una muy chantagista Riyu, definitivamente se le estaban pegando las porquerias de Akefia - espero que te guste...

Gustarme! Me encanta! - exclamo tomando un bocado, en cuanto lo hizo se congelo y miro con suspicacia a un Marik ahora nervioso - como lograste que Riyu te cocinara esto? Conozco la sazon de mi amiga y esto lo hizo ella

Ehhh.... - como decirle que ahora le debia un favor a la chica? Y por la cara desviada que coloco cuando le dijo la condicion sabia que no le agradaria cuando esta cobrara dicho favor - digamos que la persuadi...

Hiciste un trato con el demonio - Malik le sonrio y una nuvecita deprimida aparecio en la cabeza del Alpha, aquello no le dio demasiada esperanza - pero es lo mas encantador que alguien hizo por mi, ademas de que amo la comida de Riyu

Me alegro que te guste, ahora disfruta - Marik le sonrio y la cena transcurrió con normalidad, ambos charlaron de todo un poquito hasta que la comida habia acabado.

Waa! Estaba fantástico! - exclamo Malik sonriendo - ahora toca tu beso de premio - y el Alpha gustoso recibio sus mimos y besos hasta que ambos calleron dormidos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Todos saben cuanto me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, asi que dejenlos y hasta la proxima!! XPP


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui vine yo con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Tsk! No puedo creer que esa perra estupida ahora tenga una nueva victima - gruño una castaña enojada mirando una revista de chismes donde aparecian Atem y Yugi tomados de la mano mientras andaban por una calle, ambos sonriendo y hablando no concientes del fotografo cerca en busca de chismes.

Deja ya el tema amiga, no es como si conseguiras mucho si sigues como vas - comento la chica que estaba junto a ella de forma desinterezada - Yami-san murio y le dejo todo a el, que conseguiras es meterte en problemas, el tonto de Yugi tiene mas poder y dinero que tu

Y mientras tanto que? Yo me quedo aqui pudriendome? Yo fui a la que debio escoger Yami-kun, no ese tonto rastrero que al final lo llevo a la muerte - gimio Anzu pareciendo frustrada - y ahora va en busca de otro marido como si nada!

Ya Anzu, estas siendo molesta, que carajos puedes hacer si el chico se busca otro marido? Ya no es tu problema y no es como si pudieras hacer algo - le recordo su amiga frustrada - a Yami le conocias y a el chico tambien, tenias cercania, ahora por tu propia estupidez ni siquiera puedes pisar la empresa sin que te saquen como basura

Anzu se le quedo mirando traicionada - Tsk! Ya me las ingeniare para sabotearlo, si yo no soy feliz el no puede serlo tampoco

Bien, has lo que te de la gana, despues no este llorando cuando caigas mas bajo de lo que estas - con eso la amiga de la castaña se fue mirando medio asqueada sus alrededores y es que despues de que Anzu fuera corrido de Puzzle todo se habia ido al carajo en su vida. Si bien nunca fue rica o algo parecido, su trabajo si le daba para vivir comoda.

Pero fue una bruta como amablemente ella siempre le dijo e hizo que la echaran, y para colmo de males desperdicio toda la cuantiosa suma que Puzzle le dio por despedirla antes de tiempo. No podia conseguir trabajo ya que nunca estudio realmente y ninguna agencia de modelos la queria a pesar de su curriculum por la fama que se habia creado de traer mas problemas de los que valia.

Asi es como llegamos al ahora donde Anzu vivia con un Alpha no muy agradable nada mas porque este medio le daba lo que necesitaba, claro ni de cerca a como antes vivia pero al menos comia y tenia un techo sobre su cabeza. Anzu no estaba para nada feliz, pero para su amiga eso se la habia buscado ella misma y para colmo de males queria empeorar aun mas su situacion.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Kefi-tou-san! Mire! - un alegre pelirosa salia de su instituto ondeando una hoja de papel orgullosamente, llego hasta donde el moreno le esperaba y aun sonriendo con alegria le entrego lo que llevaba.

Akefia lo levanto curioso y se enternecion cuando miro un dibujo, de palitos y muy infantil claro, pero los colores le daban a entender quien era quien - esta muy bonito Asriel, quienes son quienes? - aunque ya intuia lo que era queria asegurarse.

Estos son tu y mama, conmigo! - en una esquina de la hoja señalo a dos monigotes, uno rojo y otro grisaceo con una bolita rosa en medio de ambos, parecian estar abrazadoa y sonrientes - estos son Tio Joey y Tio Seto, con Sere y Moky - señalo otros monigotes haciendo quien sabe que - aqui estan Tio Yugi y Tio Atem, van a traerme helado como siempre! - con eso era el manchon marron en la "mano" del monigote, seguro helado de chocolate, favorito de Asriel - y aqui estan Tio Marik y Tio Malik - las caras raras que llevaban eran una representacion perfecta de los dos rubios - crees que le guste a mami?

Akefia no era de los que gritaban "aww!" como una niña ante las cosas tiernas, pero ddevia abmitir que incluso el estuvo a punto de hacerlo ante la ternura de todo este acto - le encantara pequeño, vamos para que se lo muestres

Si! - y hay estaba, Asriel le estiro los bracitos y Akefia sonrio para levantarlo subiendole a sus hombros. Asi fueron hasta el auto del mayor donde subieron - que hace mami que no vino por mi Tou-san?

Esta haciendole control de calidad a la produccion de ropa que esta saliendo, sabes como es de perfeccionista - respondio mirando por el espejo al pequeño sentado con su dibujo puesto protectoramente en su regazo... El emarcaria ese dibujo,ya lo sabia.

Ahh! Oka - el pequeño asintio y se sento tarareando tranquilamente en su lugar.

Akefia sonrio y siguio manejando hacia Puzzle, en cuanto llego el pequeño bajo con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, alegre bajo y apuro al mayor a que bajara tambien para mostrar su dibujo a su madre - Asriel ni tu dibujo o Riyu iran a ningun lugar - le recordo con suavidad mientras le llevaba de la mano por los pasillos de la empresa. 

Pero quiero mostrarle a mami que yo tambien dibujo tan bonito como ella - el pelirosa hizo un pequeño puchero.

Lo se, pero igual apurarte no lograra nada, asi que vamos con calma - el pequeño hizo un puchero pero asintio, ambos caminaron con calma hasta que llegaron a la oficina de Riyu encontrandola llegando.

Al instante el pequeño se solto y corrio hasta la chica con un gritito emocionado de "mami!", siendo bien recibido por esta - hola mi amor, como te portaste?

Bien mami, siempre soy un buen niño - le respondio el pequeño sonriente - y mira lo que hice!

Riyu tomo la hoja con la mano que no sostenia al pequeño y con una sonrisa enternecida miro el dibujo - aww!! Esta precioso! Quieres mostrarsela a tus Tio amor? - pregunto despues de besar cariñosamente la regodeta meiilla.

Si! Y mami... Tengo hambre - abmitio mostrando su pancita.

A lo que un Akefia traviezo aprovecho para rascarla produciendo cosquillas - ya sabes que no debes provocar al monstruo de las cosquillas Asriel, el siempre esta listo para atacarte

Asriel hablo sin dejar de reir mientras se sacudia - Jeje! Ya! Me rindio Tou-san!!

Bien, pero cuida esa pancita! - el pequeño asintio con una mirada travieza que prometia venganza por las cosquillas.

Riyu nego con la cabeza mientras reia - le llamare a los chicos a ver si comemos juntos o estan muy ocupados

Vale, yo me quedo con este pequeño - Asriel fue cambiado de brazos para que la peliblanca pudiera tomar su telefono celular.

Despues de un rato y varias llamadas, la chica los guio hacia su oficina - los chicos dijeron que nos vemos en la cafeteria cerca de aqui en 20min, asi que recogere rapidito mis cosas y salimos

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

Cuando les daras la noticia a tus amigos? - pregunto cierto castaño mirando a su Omega.

Eh... Sera hoy mismo, si lo dejo para despues Malik me asesina seguro - murmuro Joey suspirando - como crees que se tomen el que me pediste matrimonio?

Atem seguro se preguntara como demonios le gane tambien en aquello, Marik y Akefia... Ni puta idea, esos dos estan locos - respondio Seto encogiendose de hombros.

Malik se que pondra el grito en el cielo y ya estara organizando la fiesta en un instante - dijo Joey con una mueca de fastidio - Riyu se emocionara y Yugi comenzara a felicitarme como loco

Bueno... Ya veremos sus reacciones cuando les digamos en un rato - Seto suspiro y se levanto - ya termine, vamos a reunirnos con tus amigos

Tambien son tus amigos bastardo - lo unico que recibio fue un gruñido descontento que ignoro completamente.

Despues de eso fue un paseo rapido hasta la cafeteria y alli ya se encontraban todos sus amigos reunidos - hola chicos! - saludo Joey con una sonrisa.

Hola Tio, mira lo que hice! - el primero en abordarlo fue un alegre Asriel. 

Joey tomo la hoja que le pequeño le sacudia y miro divertido el tierno dibujo - esta muy bonito Asriel, somos todos nosotros no? Incluso al amargado de aqui lo incluiste! - ante eso se gano una mirada fea por parte de su pareja

Si! - asintio señalando a la parte donde salian todos.

Un rato paso y todos pidieron sus alimentos, mientras tanto Joey suspiraba intentando encontrar una forma delicada de mostrar el anillo de compromiso que ahora portaba en su dedo... Realmente espero que el molesto de Malik se diera cuenta del anillo y preguntara, asi diria algo asi como "Seto me pidio matrimonio ayer cenando en un hotel demasiado lujoso para las palabras, no sabemos cuando carajos nos casamos pero algun dia lo haremos..."

Ehh... Chicos, tengo algo que informarles... - y aqui iba - Seto me pidio matrimonio ayer...

Bien... Momento de silencio donde sentia que toda la cafeteria parecia mirarlo con asombro, Joey miro hacia arriba, a un lado... Al otro buscando dispersar la incomodidad que sentia en su ser por las miradas que habia sobre el, hasta que de pronto inicio el obvio desmadre que una noticia provocaria - Joey!! Tenemos mucho que organizar, donde sera la boda... Como iras vestido, la comida!! La fiesta de despues, la luna de miel!! La decoracion, quienes iran a la boda....

Un zape de Riyu fue suficiente para que Malik se detuviera con cascaditas en sus ojos - eres cruel...

Y tu un metiche, Seto acaba de proponerselo, obvio que hay muchas cosas que organizar pero debes tomartelo con calma - le dijo Riyu sin inmutarse mientras ayudaba a Asriel a comer - Asriel, quedate quieto!

Pero soy un niño grande mami, puedo comer solito - reclamo enojado y cruzando sus bracitos sobre el regazo de Akefia - dejame comer solito!

Deja al niño comer solo que tampoco esta tan pequeño, el debe aprender - medio regaño Akefia ganandose una miradita brillante del pelirosado y una frustrada de la madre, hasta que esta suspiro y lo dejo estar - oye... Como es estar con el amargado?

Meh! Normal, tampoco es la gran cosa - respondio Joey mirando picaro a Seto, solo queria molestarle.

Aunque el castaño ya le conocia, asi que le ignoro totalmente a favor de su cafe - felicitaciones Joey, me alegro mucho por ti - dijo Yugi con una gran sonrisa.

Para ver el anillo! - chillo Malik curioso.

Joey suspiro y nego con la cabeza divertido, no importaba cuanto golpearas o le gritaras a Malik... El siempre seria el Omega alocado que era. Mostro su dedo que estaba adornado con un anillo, Malik miro mas de cerca y puso los ojos en blanco cuando noto que parecian ser dos dragones que rodeaban el dedo de su amigo y entre sus fauses habia una esmeralda pulida, un dragon estaba hecho de un metal precioso oscuro y el otro de un blanco brillante.

Es un anillo de oro blanco y otro metal raro - explico Joey señalando cada dragon.

De verdad Kaiba? Dragones!? Se que tienes una especie de fetiche con ellos, pero tampoco es para tanto - comento Marik burlon.

De hecho la cosa es mutua, a mi me gustan los dragones y a el tambien - informo Seto con aburrimiento.

Marik simplemente puso los ojos en blanco - _con razon estan juntos... Son tal para cual_ \- penso resignado.

Por su parte Atem tambien estaba pensativo y enfurruñado en su asiento - _joder... Como pudo ganarme? Se supone que yo le pediria primero matrimonio a mi pequeño! Eso me pasa por estar esperando el tonto momento adecuado, debi haberme ingeniado algo desde hace siglos!_

Ehh.. Amor..? No le diras nada a tu primo o a Joey? - pregunto Yugi en un susurro extrañado por el mutismo y las caras raras que colocaba el moreno.

.... Felicitaciones... - fue la seca felicitacion del aun enfurruñado Alpha, ganandose una mirada fea de su Omega.

Ignorando al nuevo amargado - dijo Riyu sonriendo - tenemos que celebrar este acontecimiento!

Jejeje debemos irnos de fiesta! - a Malik definitivamente no habia que nombrarle eso de la fiesta porque se emosiona de mas.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

Joey quedate quieto o no podre acomodar esta cosa! - le regaño Riyu ya arta del movimiento de su amigo

Joder me esta pinchando con algo! - reclamo incomodo y es que el estupido vestido que la chica le obligaba a usar le tenia de mal humor!

Hoy el rubio estaba realizando la prueba del vestido que el rubio usaria en su boda, obviamente diseñado por su amiga Riyu... Aunque no estaba realmente tan contento con su situacion, ese estupido vestido le tenia la vida podrida! - no podrias haber hecho algo menos incomodo? - gruño, el vestido era espectacular no lo negaba... Pero porque todo lo bonito tenia que ser una molestia!?

Te aguantas que no eres un niño pequeño e incluso Asriel se quedo quietecito - gruño la chica señalando al pelirosa sentado usando un trajecito de lo mas adorable y es que el pequeño seria el encargado de entregarle los anillos de matrimonio a la pareja.

Y esta cosa pica Tio, pero mana se enoja si no estaba quietito - le dijo el pequeño estirando el cuello de la camisa.

Riyu le sonrio a su hijo con satisfaccion - Si el puede tu puedes, asi que no te muevas!

Ten compacion joder, no se como puedes usar todo el dia estos estupidos vestidos sin sentirte que perderas tu alma e independiencia - refunfuño el pobre Joey sin moverse ahora.

No seas dramatico, es un vestido que usaras unas horas y luego Seto cariñosamente lo destrozara para llegar a tu cuerpecito - dijo Riyu con una discreta sonrisa.

Ganandose una mirada sorprendida y sonrrojada del pobre - Ryou! Que carajos...? Como que te estas juntando demasiado con el idiota de Malik

Mentira no es, Seto quiere darte duro contra el muro y salvaje contra el colchon desde hace un tiempo - Riyu no pudo evitar carcajearse un poco cuando miro la boca abriendose y cerrandose como un pez del pobre Joey - perdon, no pude evitar bromear contigo

Joey solo le miro feo - No me simpatizas a veces

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Este lugar es un asco! - chillo Anzu a un Alpha sentado comodamente en uno de los sillones destartalados del lugar.

El hombre no muy atractivo la volteo a mirar con aburrimiento, intento ignorarla, pero la tipa era bastante molesta cuando queria. Si no fuera por que la castaña sabia como moverse en la cama ya la fuera mandado al carajo - ahora que quieres mujer?

No tienes el mas minimo impulso de crecer? De ser algo mas que esto? - pregunto señalando sus alrededor.

El Alpha hizo una mueca, no era que no podia salir de este departamento sencillo... Su "trabajo" no muy legal le habria permitido salir de este hueco hace un tiempo, pero no habia querido y aun no queria dijera lo que dijera esta perra - no quiero salir de aqui, y si no te gusta no se que demonios es lo que haces aqui

Tsk! No vas a trabajar hoy siquiera? - pregunto fastidiada.

No, mi jefe me dejara unas cosas que quiere que le guarde nada mas y no quiero que jodas para ese momento, mira que el no tiene la paciencia que yo tengo con los Omegas - dijo el hombre mirandola serio - si no quieres llevarte un golpe o mínimamente un grito mejor ni respires cerca de el

Tsk! Cuando llega? - pregunto frustrada lanzándose en el sofa junto a el.

En unos minutos, tampoco es que tienes que irte, solo no hables mientras este - despues de eso el hombre la siguio ignorando por completo.

Hasta que la puerta fue bruscamente tocada y el Alpha junto a Anzu se levanto para abrirla, regreso a la sala seguido de un hombre de cabellos rojos y frios ojos dorados. El recien llegado miro brevemente a la chica que quedo congelada ante la mirada fria del hombre, parecía estar mirando a un demonio, suspiro agradecida cuando el recien llegado la ignoro para fijarse en el hombre que la mantenia.

Los dos Alpha's hablaron un rato de cosas que la chica ni entendia, pero tampoco es qque interrumpiria despues de la horrible vibra que tenia el tipo ese. Aunque de pronto escucho como si dijeran el apellido de su anterior objetivo... De verdad juraria que en la conversa salio el nombre de Yami Mutou, pero eso no podia ser verdad... El no conocia a tipos como estos, su Yami siempre fue un Alpha atento y amable.

Con la cabeza de la chica dando vueltas en muchos temas paso el tiempo y los dos Alpha's se despidieron, despues que quedaron solos Anzu no pudo mas con la curiosidad y se giro hacia el Alpha - etto... Creo que escuche el nombre Yami Mutou, ese hombre conoce a Yami Mutou?

Pues mi jefe casi no va a la carcel por culpa del tipo, pero de pronto se esfumo y dejo de joderlo - respondio encogiendose de hombros - pero mi jefe aun esta buscandole para resolver algunos puntajes con el, creo que tuvo algo que ver con un Omega pero casi no se del tema ya que no trabajaba con el para ese entonces

El no se esfumo... Yami Mutou murió - comento algo ida, realmente no estaba pensando en cuanto lo comento... Pero se maldijo cuando el Alpha la miro con el ceño fruncido.

Tu conocías al tipo? - pregunto el Alpha en un tono que nunca había usado con ella.

Bueno... Yo lo conocí pero... - la chica un poco preocupada miro al Alpha gruñir y levantarse - .... A dónde vas...!?

Ya vuelvo, ni se te ocurra salirte de aqui - con eso el Alpha salio de la casa y por el portazo que escucho le dejaron encerrada.

 _....Mierda... En que me meti!?_ \- se pregunto Anzu preocupada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios, nos leemos una proxima vez!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Aqui traje un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

A la luz de las velas se encontraban Atem y Yugi en una de las tantas citas romanticas que realizaban, solo que esta era extra especial... Atem planeaba algo muy especial para su pequeño amor, por ello caminaban como si nada por la horilla de una hermosa playa cercana a la luz de la luna.

Ehh... Amor, sera que podemos detenernos un segundo? Es que tengo algo que decirte - el nerviosismo del Alpha era evidente, por ello Yugi se detuvo a verlo con curiosidad - aww... Sabes que hemos pasado cosas maravillosas juntos y eres lo mas hermoso que he visto en mi vida... Por ello quisiera que te casaras conmigo pequeño

Un Yugi demasiado shokeado para las palabras vio como una caja de terciopelo purpura era sacado de uno de los bolsillos del Alpha, atónito miro el hermoso anillo dorado brillante con pequeñas gemas blancas y de resplandor morado. No supo que decir... Su boca se habia secado y las lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en la esquina de sus ojitos.

Atem se preocupo y sintio como su corazon se rompia un poco cuando vio las lagrimas, creyo honestamente que se había equivocado y estaba por disculparse... Hasta que vio a Yugi subir la mirada con una sonrisa resplandeciente entrr sus lagrimas - Atem... Yo... Si! Si quiero!! - y antes de que el Alpha pudiera procesar todo sintio el peso de su Omega colgarse de su cuello - si quiero Atem-kun, y-yo te a-amo..

Yo tambien te amo mi pequeño - con eso Atem tomo la carita sonrojada y sonriente para juntar los labios ajenos con los suyos, probo todo lo que pudo de esos labios. El amor, las lagrimas y el dulce sabor del Omega que tanto quería...

* * *

_Al dia siguiente..._

Riyu!!! - grito Yugi casi desbordante de felicidad mientras abordaba aquella mañana a su amiga - mira!!!

La chica parpadeo mirando el anillo que casi habia sido empujado hacia su cara por su demasiado emocionado amigo, sonrio con la misma alegria en cuanto noto de que era precisamente el anillo... - Yugi! Atem....?

Si!! Atem me pidio que me casara con el ayer! - respondio el tricolor casi rebotando sobre si mismo de la felicidad - fue hermoso! Estabamos en la playa, de noche, podia ver el paisaje y de pronto Atem me muestra la cajita y me pide matrimonio

Jeje debio ser precioso ese momento, me alegro bastante por ti - murmuro dandole un pequeño abrazo

A riesgo de sonar como Malik-chan jeje... Quisiera que Akefia se decidiera y te pidiera matrimonio, mira que se me antoja una boda doble y la de Joey esta muy cerca para intentarlo con el - le dijo Yugi con picardia en cuanto se separaron

La chica simplemente le miro con expresion frustrada - Que cosas dices? Ni siquiera me logrado besar con Akefia, el ha sido muy paciente y delicado conmigo cierto, pero no creo que aun quiera casarse con un Omega que esta tan dañado

No seas tonta, Akefia te quiere y estoy seguro en que no tarda en pedirte que te cases con el - gruño el tricolor golpeando suavemente el brazo de su amiga con su puño - te gritare te lo dije cuando Akefia te sorprenda un dia de estos!

Riyu solo le sonrio divertida - Bien Yugi, vamos a ver que pasa

Para mas tarde ese dia ya todos sabian del suceso y habian felicitado al aun emocionado Yugi, como era normal, Marik y Akefia paseaban por los pasillos de Puzzle mientras esperaban que sus respectivas parejas salieran de sus ocupaciones aquella tarde...

Idiotaaa...!! Dimeee!! - suplico Marik con actitud de niño molesto - vamos bastardo no me dejes con la intriga!

Deja de joder pendejo, que luego me robas la idea y me tengo que esperar a que se me ocurra algo de nuevo, mira que tuve que pensar bastante para esto - gruño el peliblanco ya arto de su amigo.

De verdad seras tan bastardo como para arrastrarme al otro lado de la ciudad por un anillo y no decirme como le pediras matrimonio a tu novia? - reclamo el rubio enfurruñado - vamos soy tu amigo!

Akefia le miro con los ojos entrecerrados... No era que pudiera robarle la idea aunque quisiera, pero no le diria simplemente para que la curiosidad le carcomiera las entrañas - piensa tu como demonios le pediras matrimonio a tu Omega, mira que el anillo que tienes se pondra viejo si sigues sin pedirselo... Yo no se lo he pedido a mi Riyu-chan porque el estupido joyero se tardo siglos en conseguirme el dimante que queria

Pero es que ayudame...!! - gimio pareciendo frustrado - o dile a tu novia casi prometida que me ayude

No seas pendejo y usa lo que te queda de cerebro - dijo con deje burlon Akefia

Jeje muy gracioso, cuando te digan que no me reire yo de tu tracero - gruño Marik de brazos cruzados.

Asriel me ayudara a que su mama me diga que si, mira que el quiere que su mama y Tou-san vivan juntos para siempre poder compartir todos en familia - aunque Akefia dijo aquello con seguridad no queria decir que la tenia realmente.

Marik le miro mosqueado - Cierto que el mocoso adorable te quiere, no entiendo porque

Porque soy su Tou-san, por eso - con eso Akefia se levanto despues de ver su reloj, ya era hora de que fuera por su Riyu y Asriel - hasta despues!

Akefia camino hasta el taller de su chica y alli la encontro enterrada en capa de tela - hola preciosa, ya estas lista para salir? - pregunto con una sonrisa divertida al ver el estado frustrado de la chica

Pensaba que nunca vendrias a sacarme de este hueco, ya estoy un poco fastidiada de ver telas - gruño arrojando a una esquina todo, ya luego terminaria.

Donde esta mi pequeño Asriel? - pregunto Akefia al no verlo por ningun lugar

Aqui Kefi-tou-san! - llamo una voz apagada y Akefia parpadeo mirando otra montaña de telas que se sacudia, de pronto cayo y se vio el pelirosa con carita somnolienta que habia sido enterrando, este estiro sus bracitos y al instante Akefia lo tomo en brazos terminando de sacarlo de su prision.

Estabas dormido alli abajo? - pregunto el moreno desordenando la divertida melena rosada.

Umm un ratito nada mas - respondio soltando un bostezo - vamos mami, quiero ir a casa

Esta bien mi pequeño - Riyu asintio y juntos fueron hasta el auto del Alpha.

A donde vamos Tou-san? - pregunto Asriel mirando por el camino confundido - no parece ser a casa...

Pues iremos a mi casa pequeño - respondio Akefia a la pregunta que seguro Riyu tambien se estaba haciendo - casi nunca vamos alli, asi que hoy toca

Yay! - Asriel era un pequeño alegre por todo, asi que no era sorpresa el que comenzara a rebotar sobre su lugar esperando llegar.

Y saben lo mejor? Los estoy secuestrando por todo el fin de semana, asi que son mios por dos dias - dijo Akefia sonriendoles con picardia ganadose una mirada divertida de la "chica" a su lado mientras Asriel detras soltaba otro gritito alegre.

En cuanto llegaron a la casa del Alpha todo fue normal, Asriel jugo con su Tou-san hasta casi caer cansado, ceno una deliciosa comida hecha por su madre junto a sus padres y tomo un baño, luego no pudo resistir mas y cayo rendido. Minutos despues Riyu y Akefia se acostaron en la cama del mayor acurrucados, y Akefia estaba realmente satisfecho al poder abrazar contra el a su pequeño Omega sin que este temblara de miedo... Aun no se atrevia a hacer mas para no retroceder el proceso, asi que con un beso suave en la frente de Ryou ambos se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente era que ocurriria el suceso, podemos ver a Akefia cocinando un desayuno espectacular mientras a su lado Asriel ayudaba en lo que podia - crees que a tu mama le guste? - pregunto algo nervioso.

Este es el desayuno favorito de mami y ya lo probe, sabe rico asi que si le gustara! - respondio el pelirosa con las mejillas manchadas de azucar

Joder tengo que lavarte esa cara, tu madre no te vera lindo si estas todo sucio - gruño Akefia en cuanto termino de servir los platos, tomo un pañuel humedo y limpio la carita sonrojada - sabes que hacer verdad pequeño?

Si, Kefi-tou-san, estoy seguro que mami quedara encantada! - asintio el pequeño para tranquilizar a su Tou-san que parecia nervioso.

Se que todo saldra bien, que tal si vamos de una vez con mama? - el pelirosa asintio y corrio delante mientras Akefia tomo las bandejas con los alimentos, ambos con diferentes emosiones pintadas en el rostro fueron hasta la habitacion donde aun dormia Ryou acurrucado en las sabanas.

Asriel con una sonrisita divertida salto a la cama despertando al Omega con un beso muy cariño - mami despiertas, Tou-san y yo hicimos desayuno!

Umm porque no me despertaron bebe, les fuera ayudado - murmuro aun entre las sabanas despertandose, con los ojos entrecerrado miro a Akefia con las bandejas en las manos - y desayuno en la cama, hoy como que me estan consintiendo de mas...

Naa! Te consiento justo como te mereces - le aclaro Akefia con una sonrisa, en cuanto el Omega se habia terminado de acomodar en la cama el Alpha puso las bandejas en la cama - vamos prueba!

Ohh y es mi favorito, creampuff! - comento mirando el plato con tostadas francesas, mermelada, fruta picada y algunos de los mencionado dulces en una esquina, todo acompañado de su respectivo cafe con leche - Mmm! Kefi-kun, esto se ve y sabe maravilloso

Akefia le sonrio - Me alegro que te guste lo hicimos con cariño - a lo que el pelirosa asintio con una sonrisa picara.

Comenzaron a comer en una amena conversa hasta que Asriel con una mirada picara e inocente comenzo a llamar la atencion del Omega, todo mientras Akefia y el intercambiaban miradas traviezas que el pobre Ryou no notaba - mami, tengo que decirte algo!

Si bebe? - Ryou muy despistado volteo a verlo con una sonrisa, pero comenzo a parpadear confundido cuando vio la cajita de terciopelo azul en las manitas del pelirosa - ehh... Asriel, que es...?

Sabes que Kefi-tou-san te quiere mucho no? Por eso el quiere que te cases con el mami! - dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa muy grande abriendo la cajita.

Bien... El cerebro de Ryou se desconecto mirando la delicada sortija de plata con un resplandeciente diamante en medio y otros dos mas pequeños a los lados, miro la carita brillante de Asriel aun con los ojos muy abiertos y luego giro hacia Akefia - .... Kefi...

Si Ryou, quisiera que fueras mi esposo... - susurro abrazando su cintura con delicadeza - que dices amor, aceptas...?

Anda mami! Asi Kefi-tou-san sera completamente mi Tou-san! - pidio esta vez Asriel con una carita suplicante mientras se unia al abrazo.

U-Ustedes dos son u-un caso, p-planearon todo e-esto verdad? - susurro con voz hiposa el pobre Ryou.

Que te puedo decir, este pequeño y yo somos un equipo - comento Akefia encogiendose de hombros mientras chocaba puños con el niño sonriente.

Y-Yo... por s-supuesto que q-quiero Kefi! - susurro con la voz aun mas entrecortada y abrazandose al pecho del Alpha.

Este sonrio enternecido y delicadamente levanto el menton del Omega, antes de que este se diera cuenta los labios de Akefia ya estaban sobre los suyos en un beso suave, era solo un roce pero cargado de sentimientos. Era una prueba primero, pero en cuanto no sintio a Ryou temblando tanto como esperaba paso su lengua por su labio inferior con suavidad.

Sintio un pequeño espasmo y quiso separarse preocupado, pero Ryou no le dejo, el Omega se abrazo a mas el y volvio a juntar sus labios abriendo su boca a pesar de los temblores de su cuerpo. Akefia aun medio preocupado profundiso el beso y le beso con pasion hasta que sintio como el cuerpecito se sacudia demasiado para su gusto, asi que con firmeza se separo - asi es suficiente precioso, no te fuerces que no es bueno para ti

S-Si nunca me atrevo, nunca pobre hacerte feliz Kefi - murmuro aun respirando agitado.

Me haces feliz al ver tu sonrisa y sabiendo que me quieres, eso me es suficiente pequeño - le dijo mientras le mimaba para calmar su cuerpo alterado.

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Ahora le diras a mi jefe todo lo que sabes sobre Yami Mutou - gruño el Alpha mientras arrastraba a Anzu por los pasillos de una costosa mansión.

Sueltame idiota! Quien te crees que eres para jalonearme de esta forma!? - chillo la castaña molesta y con algo de miedo, no queria para nada estar cerca del jefe del Alpha, ese tipo la aterrorizaba!

El Alpha con el que salia la ignoro a favor de seguir arrastrandola, hasta que estuvo metida en una lujosa oficina... Cosa que no le presto atencion por primera vez en su vida ya que tenia una mirada muy fria y molesta frente a ella - muevete y dime que sabe de Yami Mutuo

Eh... - Anzu primero estaba medio congelada del miedo y no dijo nada, pero un gruñido furioso del Alpha fue suficiente para que comenzara hablar, duro unos minutos pero le dijo todo sobre lo que conocia de Yami y su vida - .... Umm... Asi que Yami esta muerto, bueno que se le puede hacer...

Anzu miro como en vez de desepcionarse parecia poner una cara pensativa y maliciosa, ella realmente no queria saber que estaba tramando ese hombre y por fortuna ordeno que la sacaran rapido del lugar al ya no cumplir ninguna funcion alli - bien necesito que investigues si realmente murio y si lo hizo buscame informacion del Omega con el que estuvo casado, me las pagara asi este muerto, que se retuerza de rabia donde sea que este - ordeno a lo que sus hombres asintieron y salieron dejandolo solo con sus maquinaciones.

* * *

_Con los chicos..._

Marikkkk!!! Por que tu no me has pedido matrimonio? No me quieres? - y alli estaba Malik haciendo berrinche y puchero despues de escuhar que incluso su amigo Ryou ya estaba comprometido, actualmente Marik y el se encintraban en la casa del Alpha acurrucados juntos con tranquilidad... Hasta que claro, el Omega recordo el pequeño detalle.

Marik suspiro y miro al techo... Maldijo su puta imaginacion que se habia ido de vacaciones por lo que se ve y le dejo sin ideas para proponersele a su Malik-lindo, tenia el anillo, tenia las ganas... Tenia todo menos una idea fantastica para que su pareja quedara encantada - si te quiero Malik-lindo, es solo...

Es solo que no te quieres casar conmigo verdad? - o joder lagrimas y carita triste no, el corazon medio seco de Marik se estrujo dentro de su pecho cuando miro la carita entristecida de su Omega - soy un pesimo Omega... No soy tierno como Yugi, o amable como Riyu... Tampoco soy Joey...

Malik, tu eres un Omega con tus propios encantos - comenzo y solto un suspiro, si seguia esperando que se le ocurriera algo espectacular su Malik y el tendrian canas... Asi que metio la mano en un cajon junto a su cama y saco aquella cajita de terciopelo dorado - yo queria proponertelo de forma extra especial... Pero ya que no soy precisamente creativo para esas cosas pues, te quieres casar conmigo Malik-bonito?

Kyaaa!! Por supuesto que si! Y quiero boda pronto asi que mejor que Riyu se apure a hacerme mi vestido, debo verme espectacular y tu tambien! - la tristeza se esfumo de la cara del Omega para ser reemplazada por pura alegria, casi no arranco la cajita de las manos de su divertido Alpha para ponerse el hermoso aro de oro brillante y varias gemas lilas decorandola - quiero muchas flores como decoracion y comida arabe, mira que soy de alla! Los colores de la decoracion deben ser dorado, blanco y lila... No quiero un vestido totalmente Blanco Marik, quiero uno color crema, con pedreria que deslumbre y cosas doradas tambien

Ehh... Malik-lindo...? - el Alpha con una sonrisa entre divertida y nerviosa intento detener todas las maquinaciones del Omega sin mucho exito.

Debe ser en un lugar grande ya que muchas personas querran ver el matrimonio del famoso modelo Malik, quiero musica! Asi que debemos contratar una banda pronto - Malik definitivamente estaba extra emosionado.

Marik con una gotita detras de la cabeza, tomo una medida mejor para hacerse escuchar por su Omega demasiado feliz. Lo atrajo hacia si y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa estampo sus labios con los contrarios en un beso demandante, es fue suficiente para que Malik con un gemido de satisfaccion olvidara todo lo que estaba planificando.

Después de un rato un Marik satisfecho se separaba de los labios de su Omega jadeante - Te amo mi Malik, pero te estas adelantando demasiado... A penas te pedi matrimonio cariño y tu ya tienes el matrimonio planeado

Umm! Siempre he soñado con casarme - gruño Malik aun con su puchero.

Y lo haremos, pero tómatelo con calma mi amor - otro beso por parte de Marik, este casto y suave antes de que el Omega asintiera aun un poco enfurruñado.

* * *

_Tiempo después..._

El matrimonio de Joey y Seto habia pasado hace unos dias cargado de felicidad, ahora mismo la pareja estaba de luna de miel y sus amigos les suplian en sus deberes para que disfrutaran su viaje. Riyu feliz estaba terminando con su jornada de hoy, estaba sola ya que Akefia habia secuestrado a su hijo para llevarle a un parque cercano.

Ya estaba terminando y se suponia que debia irlos a pasar buscando, asi que se apuro a terminar lo que le faltaba para ponerse en marcha hacia el parque por su familia. Serena recogio sus cosas y salio rumbo al estacionamiento, estaba por subir a su auto cuando siente que la toman por detras con dureza y su cara es tapada con trapo humedo. Sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse solos y sin poder hacer nada cayo sin resistencia en brazos de quien sea la sostenia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto fue todo por hoy!
> 
> Ya saben que me encantan sus votos y comentarios mis amores, hasta otro capitulo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui volvi con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!!

Ya es tarde y mami no llega - gimió preocupado el pelirosa cuando miro que se estaba oscureciendo.

Y tampoco me responde - murmuró Akefia mordiéndose el labio - tsk! Llamaré a Atem, si esta con su prometido seguro el debe saber si algo le surgió a Ry

El pequeño asintio y se acurruco contra su pierna mientras el moreno llamaba, repico una cuantas veces hasta que escucho la voz del tricolor - oye! Estas con tu enano!?

 **/Joder contigo Akefia, que quieres?/** \- escucho que le preguntaban con voz fastidiada.

Solo quiero saber si Riyu aun esta en la empresa, es que se suponía que pasaria por nosotros al parque - le dijo y no se dio cuenta o no le importo demostrar la preocupación que sentía.

Escucho unas palabras ahogadas y de pronto el cambio de telefono hasta que una voz mas suave sonara - / **Riyu-chan marco tarjeta de salida según el sistema, asi que de la empresa ya salio y a hora normal Akefia-san/**

Pero entonces porque no ha llegado? - gruño mas para si mismo que para el tricolor por telefono

 **/Le diré a seguridad que investigue a ver si no salio al final, pudo haberse quedado vagando con Malik y se le fue el tiempo/** \- le tranquilizó el Omega antes de colgar. 

Aunque Akefia no se tranquilizo, si era que tenia que venir por Asriel no se le iban los tiempos, arrastraba a Malik hasta aquí y listo. Ademas que desde que se hizo la hora y su Omega no había llegado tenia una pequeña espinita molestandole que le decía que algo estaba muy mal - vente pequeño, vamos a Puzzle a buscar a tu mama - a lo que el niño asintió serio.

* * *

_Con Yugi..._

El tricolor inmediatamente que colgó llamo a seguridad y los envió a buscar por Puzzle a la chica, pero pronto regresaron y le dijeron que su auto estaba en su lugar del estacionamiento, también le informaron que su amiga tampoco es que estaba en algún lugar de la empresa cosa que le hizo comenzar a preocuparse - llamare a Malik a ver si no es una de sus locuras - murmuró Yugi a su pareja con un deje de preocupación.

Atem asintio serio - Vale llama

Yugi marco y no tardo nada en recibir respuesta de un siempre entusiasta Malik, aunque eso fue cambiado a seriedad cuando le dijo que no encontraban a su amigo - no Atem, Malik hoy no ha visto a Riyu-chan, dijo que la buscaría un rato y que si no la encontraba vendría hacia aqui

Voy a buscar en las camaras de seguridas a ver que encuentro, pero si ella salio realmente de la empresa estamos un poco complicados - dijo Atem jalando la computadora del Omega hacia su lado, el Alpha duro un largo rato revisando las grabaciones. Vio como la peliblanca caminaba por los pasillos a su hora normal y llego hasta el estacionamiento, con unos comandos rapidos cambio de camaras hacia las grabaciones del lugar y enojado miro cuando tomaban a la Omega - amor, llama a tus amigos y diles nos vean aqui, yo llamare a Akefia

Atem... Viste algo malo? - pregunto Yugi preocupado por la expresion de su Alpha.

Solo llama a tus amigos y yo le diré a Akefia que mueva el culo hacia aqui, despues te explico - respondió sin quitar la cara entre molesta y estresada, Akefia iba a matar a alguien y si se arrastraba a Marik...

Yugi aunque estaba estresado no quiso insistir mas e hizo lo que su Alpha le pidió, mientras miraba a Atem tomar su propio teléfono y marcar....

* * *

_Con Akefia...._

Que viste que mierda...!? - gruño el moreno furioso, no podía creer lo que Atem le habia informado... Como que su Ryou fue...?

Kefi-Tou-san, porque te molestaste? Te dijeron algo malo? - pregunto el pelirosa a su lado con expresión preocupada.

No te preocupes pequeño, me encargare se todo si? - tranquilizo el mayor con una sonrisa mientras desordenaba loa cabellos del pequeño.

En tiempo record llego a la empresa y estuvo en la oficina del Omega tricolor - bien llegue, explicame que carajos viste en las camaras Atem

El moreno le fulmino con la mirada y con la vista le señalo a pequeño un poco alterado, Yugi suspiro y llamo a su secretaria, una beta de confianza que se llevo al pelirosa a base de sobornos - frente de un niño pequeño no se dice que su mama fue secuestrada bastardo idiota

No me jodas ahora, Ryou me preocupa, dime que carajos viste y yo me encargo de destrozarlo - gruño el moreno furioso

Atem suspiro, no podia culparlo por estar tan alterado, asi que solo movio el monitor para mostrar como un hombre salio detras de la chica y le drogo para llevarsela - no hay una toma donde el tipo se vea mejor?

Lastimosamente no, las que estan mas cerca no pudieron darnos nada del tipo ya que esta totalmente cubierto de negro - respondio Atem con frustracion.

Bien, comenzare a investigar - Akefia ignoro a todos y se levanto - por cierto, me llevare a Asriel por seguridad, se quedara en casa mientras tanto

Estas seguro? - pregunto Malik mordiendose el labio, estaba preocupado por su pobre amigo que quien sabe donde estaria.

Si, es mi hijo aunque no sea de sangre y estoy seguro que Riyu habria queriado que lo cuidara mientras ella no esta - con eso termino de irse de la oficina dejando al grupo preocupado detrás.

* * *

_Poco después..._

Pasaron unos pocos dias de angustia donde ninguno sabia nada de su "amiga", Akefia y el resto de los Alpha's investigaban pero nada que daban con la chica. Y por lo que parecia iba a continuar asi si no fuera por un correo extraño que le llego a Yugi un dia mientras trabajaba...

"Recupere lo que tu esposo me quito, ahora falta que pagues tu lo que Yami me hizo pasar"

_El jefe.._

Yugi parpadeo... Eso le sonaba, de algo... Ademas que esposo? El aun no estaba casado con... A menos que... Rapidamente tomo su celular y marco a su Alpha, si era lo que pensaba que era el estaba realmente en peligro - A-Atem? Estas hay?

 **/Si cariño, aqui estoy, tienes algo?/** \- escucho Yugi que le respondieron y por la voz que tenia este estaba preocupado.

Necesito que vengas Atem porfavor, necesitos hablar contigo urgente - susuro Yugi con un hilo de voz, no queria creer que esto de verdad esta sucediendo.

Unos minutos de silencio pasaron hasta que la voz seria de Atem sono a travez del aparato- **/bien, estare alli en unos minutos/**

Y fue asi, unos pocos minutos despues se podia ver a Atem entrando a la oficina - que paso amor? Estas bien?

S-Si.. Pero mira lo que me llego - murmuro el pobre mostrando la pantalla, Atem con el ceño fruncido leyo el corto mensaje con atencion.

Sabes que podria significar? - pregunto el Alpha mientras su cabeza volaba en miles de posibilidades.

No estoy muy seguro, pero creo que es el Hombre que antes tenia a Riyu... - murmuro Yugi en voz baja, solto un suspiro sufrido y comenzo a contarle a su pareja la historia de su "Amiga", hasta que ya no supo mas - tampoco es que se mucho Atem, antes Yami era el dueño de Puzzle, que para ese entonces era llamada Sennen y se encargaba de investigar muchas cosas malas...

Como que cosas? - pregunto Atem preocupado de que su amor pudiera estar en problemas.

Pues malas... Tampoco se que tantas ya que Yami-kun nunca me dijo nada a profundidad para no contaminar mi "inocencia", habia un hombre que le llamaban "El Jefe" - dijo con la mirada en el suelo - sabia que Yami estaba investigando a un hombre asi y en medio de eso de pronto trajo a Ryou-chan, estaba realmente mal de su mente y para colmo preñado, pero en medio de eso Yami murio y no se que mas pudo haber pasado alli...

No tienes algo que sea de el? Informacion o algo que haya dejado? - pregunto Atem, no queria abrir viejas heridad en su Omega... Pero esto era importante.

Esta la vieja casa donde Yami y yo viviamos juntos, me regrese a casa del abuelo en caundo sali del o me iba a volver loco de dolor - respondio sin mirarle, realmente no queria volver a entrar a ese lugar... No queria ese lugar pero tampoco podia deshacerse de todas las memorias tan hermosas que tenia alli - supongo que si estoy contigo estare bien...

Yo siempre estare aqui para ti cariño, no te preocupes - aseguro Atem abrazando con todo el cariño que poseia al chico - vamos amor, tenemos que sacar a Ryou de las garras de ese tipo

Yugi asintio con una sonrisa y siguio a su pareja hasta su auto, Atem le sonrio y como siempre que hacia cuando estaba con su Omega manejo a una velocidad moderada. Fue un paseo algo largo y Atem curioso vio una hermosa casa, algo descuidada y abandonada, pero no le quitaba la hermsoa.arquitectura que tenia - aqui es amor?

S-Si... - susurro con la voz algo apagada.

Cosa que Atem noto y al instante le cargo para abrazarlo - se que no puedo eliminar ese duro momento pequeño, pero estare aqui para apoyarte cuando sientas que quieres caer, no te dejare caer Yugi, lo prometo - susurro con seguridad.

El menor le sonrio con algo de tristeza y tomo las llaves que penso nunca volveria a tocar, fue hasta la puerta con lentitud... Y es que cada milimetro del lugar le recordaban algun momento con su Yami, su mejor amigo... Aquel que siempre estuvo alli y ahora no podia, su mano temblo en cuanto toco el pomo hasta que sintio la calida mano de Atem sobre la suya. Ese fue el aliento que necesitaba y de golpe abrio la puerta, la luz lleno el lugar y Yugi se quedo estatico en la puerta mientras millones de recuerdos le golpeaban sin piedad. 

Yugi amor, mirame, estoy contigo - con toda la paciencia y el amor del mundo Atem le consolo hasta que se calmo lo suficiente como para entrar.

La casa tiene dos plantas... Aqui abajo solo esta la cocina, comedor, sala, recibo, zona de juegos y algunos baños... Arriba hay varias habitaciones, la oficina de Yami, la que era nuestra habitacion y el cuarto que habiamos acomodado para n-nuestro b-bebe - Atem suspiro cuando escucho la voz quebrarse, sabia que esto era dificil para su pequeño.

Vamos a la oficina directamente, no tenemos que entrar a ningun lugar que te lastime - susurro Atem acariciando el suave cabello.

P-Pero ahora que despues de tantos a-años estoy aqui q-quiero... - su voz se quebro de nuevo y suspiro para darse fuerza - q-quiero ver todo, q-quiero superar realmente lo que sucedio...

Esta bien cariño, recuerda que estoy aqui - Atem miro a su Yugi separarse para darle una sonrisa acuosa para comenzar a guiarlo escaleras arriba.

De pronto Yugi se detuvo frente a una puerta pintada de color rosa y titubeo para abrirla, pero con un leve apreton en su mano por parte de Atem se dio fuerzas para abrir la puerta de una sola vez. El Alpha miro entristecido las paredes de un suave rosa y blanco, las repizas llenas de juguetes y peluches polvorientos, las decoraciones infantiles y la cunita blanca con su movil al medio de la habitacion.... Todo esto de un bebito que no le habian permitido nacer.

Yo tenia 8 meses... Mi bebita ya estaba por nacer y de pronto un idiota inconciente me quita mi vida completa - Atem parpadeo cuando escucho como la voz de su amor se torno totalmente hueca y triste - me quita a mi todo y lastima a mi hija en.mi vientre hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo mas...

Hay amor, no se que decirte mas que lo siento... Se que no es suficiente y tampoco curara el dolor que tienes, pero realmente lo siento y quisera poder hacer algo para ayudarte - susurro el moreno mientras se arrodillaba junto a su Omega y le abrazaba con fuerza, podia sentir como el menor se sacudia con los sollozos que destruian su corazon - shh... Estoy aqui contigo mi vida, no estas solo

... Y-Yo estaba muy ilusionado con mi bebita, mi Kumiko, le habia comprado tantas cositas... Yami y yo teniamos tantos planes - y Yugi siguio derramando todos sus dolores sobre un Atem que estaba a punto de llorar con el - y todo me lo arrebataron en instantes...

Asi Yugi siguio un largo rato llorando entre los brazos de su Alpha, ambos sentados sobre una mullida e infantil. Hasta que por fin Atem sintio como la respiracion de su Yugi se normalizaba, aunque no se separo de su pecho - perdon por esto Atem...

No tengo nada que disculparte, necesitabas esto cariño - murmuro con voz delicada el moreno - estas mejor?

Un poco, todavia duele pero siento como si un peso me fue quitado del pecho, te amo Atem... Muchas gracias por todo - Yugi se levanto, aun parecia un poco sin aliento pero su estado de animo se notaba mucho mas estable - vamos a la oficina de Yami, alli debe quedar en lo que estaba trabajando ya que nunca toque nada

Atem asintio y siguio al Omega hasta otra habitacion, ambos entraron y miraron alrededor de la habitacion llena de archivos, papeles y demas cosas - aqui esta Atem.. Como te dije, no conozco mucho pero eres libre de revisar...

Atem asintio y comenzo a rebuscar entre las cosas, reviso archivo por archivo asqueandose un poco por algunos casos que cerro el Alpha y con otros sintiendo gran grado de ira. Hasta que por fin lo encontro, de hecho estaba casi en sus narices y comenzo a leer quien era ese "Jefe" - _umm.. Asi que asesino, mafioso y ohh... Tambidn trabaja con trata de blancas el muy bastardo, Ryou-chan no fue el unico pobre Omega con el que hizo porquerias_

Encontraste algo Atem? - pregunto Yugi que no se habia movido de su esquina, si Yami nunca quiso que supiera algo de lo que habia aqui era por algo...

Si amor, puedo llevarme esto? - pregunto señalando la carpeta y recibiendo un asentimiento - vamos entonces, tengo que reunirme con los chicos

No tardaron mucho en salir de esa casa y tomar rumbo a donde Atem se reuniria con sus amigos...

* * *

_En el lugar..._

Atem llego a su oficina en Milennium y amablemente les dijo a los Omegas que querian saber que habia descubierto les pidio que salieran, no queria decir toda la porquería que era ese tipo frente a ellos y tambien alguien tenia que hacerse cargo de Asriel mientras hablaba con Akefia, mira que el pequeño estaba bastante deprimido estaba desde que no había visto a su madre en días - bien Atem, los Omegas ya se fueron, dime que encontraste

Ya se quien es el tipo que buscamos, ten, mira por ti mismo - dijo Atem deslizandole con desagrado la carpeta.

Akefia sin decir mas nada comenzó a leer y a cada palabra se sentía mas preocupado y furioso - esta porqueria es la que tiene a mi Ryou?

Es lo que me temo, el también fue el que lo "compró" a su padre a los 14 - dijo Atem con un suspiro - debemos detenerlo, tiene a Ryou y quiere hacerle daño a Yugi

No se precipiten, ese tipo tiene gente que lo protege y no se dejará caer tan rapido - intervino Marik con seriedad - propongo que esperemos a Seto, el tiene gente que puede ayudarnos y así nosotros podemos ir reuniendo suficiente de nuestros contactos para apoyarnos

Bien, cuanto le falta al idiota de Seto para terminar? - pregunto Akefia de mal humor, si fuera por el iría el solo al mas puro estilo anti-heroe, psicopata, asesino y desquisiado.

No eres inmortal o te regeneras de la nada asi no seas pendejo - gruño Marik sabiendo lo que su amigo quería.

Unos días, realmente no les he informado a ninguno de los dos de nada para no arruinarles la velada, asi que ha esperarlos - con eso terminaron la conversa y cada quien tomo su respectivo camino.

* * *

_Lejos de allí.._

Crees que los chicos terminaron de hablar? - pregunto Malik aburrido.

Puss no se... - respondió Yugi mordiéndose un lado del labio, ambos habían llevado a Asriel a un parque cercano para ver si entretenían al niño entristecido al parecer estaba funcionando ya que el pequeño jugaba con otros niños con alegría - espero que logremos encontrar a Ry pronto, mira que Asriel-chan ha estado muy triste

Lo se... - Malik frunció el seño cuando miro como Asriel subia de mas a un árbol con una sonrisa gigante - joder... Asriel! Bájate de alli!

Yugi negó con la cabeza cuando Malik salto de la banca hacia donde el pequeño estaba, estaba tranquilo alli mientras el rubio terminaba de regañar y bajar al niño cuando escucho un silbido pasar muy cerca de su oido que le hizo girar por reflejo... No vio nada y se iba a laventar para ir con su amigo cuando sintio el profundo dolor en su costado...

Malik que estaba luchando contra un terco, Asriel se asusto cuando escucho a algunas de las madre a su alrededor gritar asustadas, se giro y lo siguiente que obtuvo su atención fue el cuerpecito de su amigo tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre - Yugi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jejeje por un segundo quise hacer un Akefia/Deadpool pero dije que lo dejaba para otra historia XP
> 
> Y si, soy una loca adicta al manga, anime, videojuegos y Marvel XP... Tambien he soñado con un Marik/Kratos algunas veces... Mi hermano menor se pregunta si soy mujer o una especie de sexo nuevo -.-
> 
> Principalmente cuando me ve jugando God of War (cualquiera de ellos) como una sadica desquisiada hasta las tanto de la mañana, tambien se pregunta cuando madurare... O mirando alguna peli de Marvel -.-
> 
> Joder voy a terminar, ya saben que los quiero y amo sus comentarios y votos amores!
> 
> Nos leemos una proxima vez!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui toy con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ryou se comenzaba a despertar demasiado confundido y desorientado para las palabras, su pobre cabeza daba vueltas y no podia siquiera abrir los ojos sin que estos vieran todo borroso. Suspiro con los ojos cerrados para no marearse mas e intento recordar que habia pasado. Recordo terminar en su trabajo, recoger y caminar hasta su auto para ir con su familia... De pronto habia sentido como la abrazaron por detras con brusquedad y algo con un olor dulzon fue puesto sobre su cara antes de que todo se colocara negro, abrio de golpe los ojos ante eso dandose cuenta de la realidad.... Alguien le habia secuestrado.

Su respiracion se acelero en su garganta cuando, a traves de su vista borrosa reconocio estar en el dormitorio de alguien. Rapidamente busco levantarse de la cama para salir corriendo desesperado, pero lo unico que logro fue caer al suelo gracias a la cadena que le envolvia el tobillo y lo unia a la enorme cama. Al instante sintio el terror recorriendole, sabia muy bien lo horrible que se sentia estar emcadenado como un animal.... Y a una cama! Que ya no habia terminado de sufrir!?

 _Otra vez no porfavor... Ohh dioses no quiero que me lastimen mas, y-yo estaba tranquilo con Akefia... No quiero mas_ \- pensaba algo histerico mientras miraba a su alrededor por algo para quitarse esa cosa del tobillo.

Bien... Al parecer alguien penso que estaria libre de mi para siempre, lastima que no te sirviera por mucho tiempo eso de ser una chica... Esos cabellos blancos y cuerpo delicado son inconfundibles mocoso idiota - Ryou se congelo ante la voz fria que conocia demasiado bien para su gusto, con miedo giro la cabeza y alli estaba... Esos ojos dorados helados y cabellos rojos espeluznantes, le daba gracias al cielo que su bebe no habia heredado mas que uno de los ojos dorados del hombre y un poco del tono rojo de cabello, que seguro mezclados con los suyos hizo ese tierno tono rosa que llevaba.

.... M-Master... - ni con toda la terapia que Ryou habia recibido habia logrado llamar por algo distinto al hombre, se lo habian enseñado y obligado de forma tan cruel que era imposible para su ser llamarlo de.forma distinta.   
Bien, veo que este tiempo de libertad no te ha hecho olvidar las cosas mas basicas, asi que esto no sera tan dificil para ti - murmuro el hombre con ddeje de malicia y acercandose a el, le tomo del mento con dureza y comenzo a escanearle completamenta... Casi como si fuera una especie de objeto que analizaba en busca de fallos - ummm tengo que probarte a ver si sigues igual de complaciente o si nlse arruino todo el entrenamiento que te di

Ryou temblo mirando al suelo, todo menos al Alpha frente a el... Era tan distinto a cuando Akefia le miraba y tocaba, se sentia tan tierno cuando el moreno le tocaba - pero ahora no puedo jugar contigo, tengo mucho que arreglar y planear, despues vendre a entretenerme un rato

Despues de un rato el hombre lo solto y salio de la habitacion, dejando a un pobre Omega aterrorizado detras - _Akefia... Porfavor ven a buscarme... Quiero estar entre tus brazos_

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Bien... Atem estaba mas que furioso, bueno furioso se quedaba corto para como estaba realmente. Ahora se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital esperando que le dieran noticias de su amor, cuando encontrara al maldito que tuvo la osadia de dispararle a su Omega iba a encargarse que deseara nunca haber nacido.

Su humor empeoro cuando, despues de un rato regresaron Akefia y Marik diciendole que habia investigado la zona con algunos de sus hombres de confianza y encontraron otra bala en el suelo, osea que a su amor lo habian intentado matar una vez antes y al no lograrlo lo intentaron de nuevo. Su humor no era mejorado por el pequeño pelirosa lloroso y traumado cerca de el y Malik que estaba en un estado parecido al pobre niño.

De pronto un medico salio y Atem lo reconocio como el que estaba tratando con su pequeño herido, asi que al instante estuvo frente a el exigiendo respuestas - dime que esta bien...

De hecho si, le sacamos la bala, por la posicion y la forma en que entro en el podemos afirmar que fue una suerte que se moviera de donde estaba, al hacerlo la bala paso de largo y se salto varios organos vitales - informo el hombre con una sonrisa - el Omega estara bien, un tiempo en recuperacion y estara como nuevo

Atem sintio como si su alma regresara a su cuerpo, cuando Malik le llamo histerico contandole que habia pasado juraba que su corazon se volvio un hueco negro que amenazaba con destruir todo. Esta noticia era lo mejor que habia escuchado en mucho tiempo - muchas gracias doctor... Sera que puedo verlo?

Ahora mismo esta sedado y seguira asi por unas horas, pero puede pasar de igual forma señor - Atem asintio y siguio al hombre.

Malik tambien escucho la noticia con una pequeña sonrisa, estos momentos esperando fueron los mas angustiosos de su vida - viste cariño? Tu Tio Yugi se pondra mucho mejor! - le dijo al pequeño sollosante en su regazo

P-Pero igual lastimaron a Tio, mi mami no esta y tio dolio - murmuro el pelirosa con su carita enterrada en su pecho - mi mami y tio son buenos, porque alguien les haria daño..?

O cariño, sabes que en este mundo hay mucha gente mala y que la gente mala siempre quiere dañar a la buena - respondio el rubio soltando un suspiro - pero tus tios grandes se encargaran de darle su merecido a esa gente mala

Quisiera yo ser grande para darles su merecido tambien - gruño el pequeño enojado - asi buscaria a mami junto a Tou-san! Y golpearia muy duro a los que le hicieron daño a Tio Yugi

Hay bebe, no te preocupes, vive tu niñez y nosotros los adultos nos encargaremos de todo - tranquilizo Malik con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

_Unos días después..._

Porque demonios me voy por unas cuantas semanas y regreso con todo vuelto un desastre? - gruño Seto en cuanto su primo y los otros dos le contaron la situacion - ya mismo me pondre a investigar

Bien, quiero a ese tipo lo mas rapido posible - gruño Atem furioso recibiendo un asentimiento de Akefia.

Estoy seguro que para mañana ya les tendre donde se esconde esa basura - les aseguro el castaño y nadie tuvo dudas al respecto

Entonces yo me movere a organizar a la gente, mira que necesitaremos apoyo si queremos joder al tipo - murmuro Marik en voz baja

Bien, no lo quiero vivo despues de lo que le hizo a mi Yugi - gruño Atem con furia en su mirada

Akefia le miro burlon - y tu crees que le dejaria vivo despues de todo lo que hizo sufrir a mi amor? Seras idiota

Al dia seguiente nadie se sorprendio igual cuando Kaiba le entrego a Atem una gruesa carpeta con direcciones, cantidad de hombres y demas informacion de su presa. A lo que el tricolor asintio con una sonrisa muy parecia a las de Akefia en algunos casos y tomo su telefono para marcar - oigan ustedes! Estan listos?

 **/Mas de lo que estas tu seguramente/** \- le respondio Marik con malicia y Atem no necesitaba verlo para saber que se estaba armando hasta los dientes, y junto al rubio se encontraba Akefia en iguales condiciones.

Genial, Kaiba ya me entrego la informacion y de estoy camino - gruño el tricolor con voz seria - ya les envio la direccion y los quiero alli en 10min, vamos a terminar con este tipo para que no vuelva a joder jamas

Con eso colgo luego de recibir una afirmacion cargada de emocion, les envio la direccion y se subio a su auto luego de revisar que tenia todo lo que necesitaba. En tiempo record llego a la zona horrible de la ciudad y se estaciono en un callejon desde donde podia ver un edificio en apariencia abandonado... Pero el lo sabia mejor, se hecho hacia atras y tomo la lapto que tenia. La encendio y con unos cuantos comandos aparecio una pantalla donde podia ver al castaño - ya entraste a su sistema de seguridad?

Faltan diez segundos para terminar - le respondieron con un gruñido - los idiotas ya estan listos para volver mierda e lugar?

Dejame ver - de la guantera saco unos audifonos que conecto a su telefono.

Unos cuantos repiques y la voz fastidida de Akefia sono a travez del aparato - **/dinos que carajos hacer que ya estamos aqui/**

Bien, atras del edificio hay una puerta que segun la informacion que me entrego Kaiba no es muy usada pero esta cerrada muy bien - respondio mirando unos planos que tenia extendidos en algun lugar del auto - abriran esa puerta y entraran alli cuando Seto haga caer la seguridad, sean discretos hasta que lleguen a la entrada y le den paso a los demas para acabat con esto rapido

 _ **/**_ **Corecto, avisame cuando Kaiba termine/** \- comenzo a escuchar los pasos y el movimiento que le dijeron que los dos habian comenzado a moverse - como vas Seto?

Este bastardo tiene buen sistema de seguridad, pero no es nada comparado con Seto Kaiba - le respondieron con prepotencia - diles que ya pueden entrar, las camaras y la seguridad es nuestra

 **/Ya puedes entrar Akefia/** \- dijo y recibio una sonrisa maliciosa.

Por su parte el y Marik estaban cada uno al lado de la deteriorada puerta, pero como sabia las apariencias engañan... La puerta era solida y estaba fuertemente cerrada, aunque esta puerta no era nada comparado con el Rey de los Ladrones, asi que con un simple alambre y una llave maestra la puerta se abrio como si tuviera la propia llave - ya entramos!

 **/Lo se, les estoy mirando desde la camara de seguridad frente a ustedes/** \- les comento Atem - **/no se preocupen, Kaiba hizo que se repitiera una grabacion vieja donde todo esta normal para ellos mientras nosotros tenemos las verdaderas imagenes, yo les guiare y dire por donde ir/**

Genial! Por donde vamos? - pregunto Marik acomodando bien el audifono para que no se moviera

 **/Sigan derecho, no hay guardias ni nadie molesto por sese pasillo/** \- les respondieron luego de un rato.

Caminaron hasta que llegaron a una encrucijada que se dividia en cuatro pasillos - por donde?

 **/el del medio a la izquierda, el primero lleva directo a donde un grupo de hombres estan reunidos, el otro es un callejon sin salida y el ultimo queda muy lejos a la puerta/** \- les informaron rapidamente y ellos sin falta tomaron el camino indicado.

Estaban caminando con cautela hasta que escucharon una exclamacion por parte del tricolor - **/alli vienen dos idiotas! Escondanse y deshaganse de ellos!/**

Marik y Akefia se congelaron, el rubio hizo seña y retrocedieron un poco hasta que llegaron a unas salientes que tenia el pasillo, aprovechando la oscuridad del lugar y su ropa negra se escondieron de forma que no los notaran a simple vista. En silencio escuchadon los pasos y palabras de los dos hombres, hasta que llegaron a su alcance y sin ningun remordimiento los tomaron rompiendo sus cuellos sin que se dieran cuenta siquiera de lo que sucedio.

 **/Bien, sigan adelante que no viene nadie, cerca de alli esta una puerta y deben pasar por ella/** \- les informaron mientras escondian el par de cuerpos a un lado.

Los dos siguieron su camino y como les dijo el tricolor encontraron la puerta por la que entraron - **/ya estan casi en la puerta, pero deben tener cuidado porque al ya estar en la entrada puedo ver la seguridad mejor puesta.... Creo que mejor van a la izquierda y acaban con los guardias de alli** /   
Los dos se sonrieron y siguieron el camino indicadicado, llegaron a otra puerta y con cuidado la abrieron estando de nuevo a la intenperie **/Hay unos dos guardias armados en un balcon revisando hacia abajo a otro dos que custodian parte del perimetro, acaben primero con los del balcon/**

Bien Marik, te toca - susurro Akefia escondido en una esquina, el rubio miro hacia arriba analizando a los dos guardias armados que habia.... Joder esto era divertido para el!

Marik saco de detras de el un arma larga con la que apunto a los dos, un rato despues uno de los hombres cayo y el otro retrocedio alarmado. Antes de que el guardia que quedaba pudiera hacer algo Marik le disparo y cayo junto a su compañero - listo Akefia

El peliblanco asintió con una sonrisa y con sigilo se posiciono detras de los otros dos guardias, tomo a uno y con un rapido disparo a la cabeza acabo con el, giro y antes de que el otro pudiera tomar su arma ya tenia una bala en medio de la frente - **/Genial, ahora solo falta tres que estan al frente y dos que estan cuidando la asotea del edificio, Marik acaba con los de la azotea antes de que noten lo que sucedio/**

Marik asintio y se movió de donde estaba hacia un lugar estrategico donde podia ver perfectamente a los hombres arriba pero ellos no podian verlo a el, volvio a acomodar su arma y antes de que cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo que sucedio ya estaban muertos.

Por su parte Akefia se había colado en la casilla que controlaba el trafico hacia dentro y sin mucho esfuerzo acabó con los que estaban en el lugar - jejej Marik, diles a todos que se unan a la fiesta!

Con gusto - con una sonrisa Marik silvo y por el enorme portón recien abierto por su amigo peliblanco entraron decenas de hombres fornidos que cargaron contra el edificio - **/Quiero que me traigan a ese bastardo, voy a hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi Yugi/**

Calmate idiota, primero buscare a mi Ryou y luego traere por los cabellos a la mierda esa - gruño el moreno serio - vamos Marik, tenemos que buscar a Ryou mientras nuestros amigos se encargan de los idiotas

Marik con una gran sonrisa le siguio dentro del edificio de nuevo, solo que esta vez todo era un caos. Los hombres que les seguian a ellos dos estaban haciendo mierda a los desprevenidos de adentro - oye Akefia! Anda por tu novio y yo voy por el tipo, estoy cansado y quiero volver a mi vida tranquila...

El peliblanco asintió - Con gusto

* * *

_Cerca de allí..._

Ryou desde que despertó había estdo atado a la cama que sabia seria el lugar donde sufriria cualquier tipo de bajesas, incluso ya estaba medio resignado a eso... Total, para este punto sentía que para eso nacio. No le habian dado mas que unos pocos bocados de pan y un poco de agua, tambien algo normal recordando su "agradable" estadia anterior en este lugar

Gimio con miedo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y se acurruco aun mas sobre si mismo intentado protegerse al menos un poco, cerro los ojos no queriendo ver nada y cubrio su cara con sus brazos - Ryou amor! Ya estoy Aqui, dime que no te han lastimado mi vida porfavor...

K-Kefia...? - al instante los ojitos asustados se abrieron y vieron al moreno sentado frente a el - .... Kefia!!

El Alpha sonrio y apreto al Omega que se habia lanzado a sus brazos con desesperacion - ohh cariño, ya estas bien, estas conmigo

L-Lo se.. Muchas gracias Kefi, gracias por venir por mi - susurro el Omega aferrado con fuerza a el... No sabia como habia llegado hasta alli, pero no le importaba, lo importante es que estaba aqui con el - te a-amo Akefia...

Yo tambien te amo mi Ryou, vamonos de esta mierda - con eso Akefia dio un disparo hacia las cadenas hasta romperlas y levanto a su Omega estilo nupcial para sacarlo de alli.

Ignoro todo el desastre a su alrededor y dejo que Ryou enterrara su carita en su pecho, llego hasta donde estaba Marik esperandole con una camioneta distinta a la que usaron para venir y sonrio mostrando al Omega en sus brazos - genial, ya tiene tienes a tu novio y yo tengo la basura en la maleta para que tu y Atem se diviertan con el

Bien, vamos que hay un pequeño que esta ancioso de ver a su mama - dijo Akefia subiendo al auto aun con Ryou muy acurrucado sobre el.

Como esta Asriel? - pregunto en un susurro el Omega mientras el auto arrancaba.

Extrañandote como loco amor, yo igual estaba que moria de la preocupacion y el extrañarte - respondio Akefia acariciando los cabellos del menor con cariño - dime que ese tipo no te hizo nada porfavor

No lo logro... Solo me encerro porque tenia trabajo y l-luego v-vendria... - susuro volviendo a enterar su carita en el pecho ajeno.

 **/Ya tienen al tipo y a Ryou-chan?/** \- pregunto Atem a travez de los auricurales que aun llevaban. 

Pues si, ya tengo a mi amor y nuestro nuevo saco de boxeo - asintio Akefia con malicia.

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

Me alegro que ya estés con nosotros otra vez Ry - susurro Yugi mientras con cuidado abrazaba a su amigo, aun estaba en el hospital a decir verdad.

Hoy Malik y Joey le dieron una visita sorpresa al hospital, trayendose consigo a Ryou por supuesto. Cosa que alegro al tricolor recuperandose enormemente - Ryou, no sabes lo preocupados que estábamos por ti

Lo se, pero ya estoy aqui y apartir de ahora podremos estar tranquilos - principalmente ellos dos ya que sus Alpha's se asegurarian de que ese hombre nunca volviera a molestarlos.

Jeje ya queremos que salgas del hospital Yug, mira que aun tenemos que planear la boda tuya y de Ryou-chan - sonrio Joey con diversion.

Y la mia! - grito Malik con una sonrisa enorme - ya quiero qque Ryou me haga mi vestido

Primero el mio - gruño Ryou rapidamente - aqui vamos por orden de proposicion y le toca a Yugi.

Malik solo se enfurruño en una esquina - Tsk! - a lo que todos rieron.

Mami seguro se vera muy lindo con su vestido - aseguro Asriel con seguridad y ternura, ganandose una acurrucada de los Omega enternecidos..... De algo todos estaban seguros y era que apartir de ahora todo estaria bien...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, aqui tienen!
> 
> Aww... Debo abmitir que esta historia ya esta casi llegando a su fin... Creo que si le quedan dos capitulos mas seria demasiado mis amores...
> 
> Asi que como siempre digo cuando llega este momento, gracias por su apoyo y al cariño que le dieron a esta historia!
> 
> Les quiero mucho y nos leemos una proxima vez!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holis! Aqui estoy con uno de los capitulos finales de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Ohh! Te ves genial Yugi - susurro Ryou mientras le media el vestido de matrimo que hacia para su amigo - me encanta como te queda...

Yugi habia salido hace unos meses del hospital totalmente recuperado, asi que los Omegas para olvidar aquel horrible momento en sus vidas le dieron manos a la obra en eso de organizar las bodas de todos. Bueno primero las de Yugi y Ryou, que por deseo del tricolor seria una boda doble. Ya solo faltaban unos dias para el gran dia, asi que Yugi y Ryou les estaban dando los ultimos toques a su apariencia...

jeje me estas haciendo mi vestido tu Ry, que esperabas - mumuro divertido Yugi - tu tambien tienes que probarte el tuyo, una boda doble no es doble si las dos "novias" no estan listas

Primero dejame terminar de ver si hay que hacerle ajustes a tu vestido y luego me dedico al mio Yugi - murmuro revisando con atencion cada detalle del vestido - ummm... Creo que nada mas le falta algo mas de pedreria lila para que combine perfectamente con tus cabellos

Como tu creas que es mejor Ry, confio en ti - asintio Yugi quieto como una estatua.

Tio Yugi se ve muy bonito - dio su opinion el "juez" que faltaba con una enorme sonrisa - estoy seguro que Tio Atem te dara muchos besitos por lo lindo que te vez

Aww! Como puedes ser tan adorable mi amor? - chillo Yugi absolutamente enternecido.

No soy adorable, soy un fuerte Alpha como Kefi-tou-san! - gruño Asriel cruzando sus bracitos con un seño fruncido "serio"

A lo que Yugi tuvo que tragarse otro gritito encantado... No habia forma en que Asriel se viera amenzador con esas adorables mejillas sonrojadas por inflarlos, por su parte Ryou escondio una risita... Mira que su bebe estaba creciendo - cierto cariño, eres un Alpha grande y fuerte como tu padre

Ryou le sonrio a su hijo que estaba encantado por sus palabras - ahora quiero ver a mi mama lindo con su vestido!

El peliblanco asintio y ayudo a Yugi a quitarse el vestido con cuidado, lo guardo en su funda para protegerlo y tomo el suyo en su funda para vestirse. Minutos despues el mismo se encontraba cubierto por un delicado vestido escotado y estilo princesa con bastantes cristales brillante en la parte de arriba. Dio una vuelta experimental mirandose en el espejo y sonrio antes de girarse a su audiencia - como me veo?

Umm.. Es muy grande, pero te vez bonito - le dijo Asriel mirando impresionado las capas de tela de la falta - me gustan los brillitos

Te queda fantastico Ry - dijo esta vez Yugi asintiendo.

Seguro? No se ve demasiado recargado de cristales? Mira que Malik fue el de al idea que tenia que brillar como una estrella - pregunto Ryou mordiendose el labio inseguro.

Yugi nego rapidamente - Naa! Estas fabuloso, los brillos resaltan tu piel satinada y te hacen ver como un diamante

Bien... - Ryou aun parecia inseguro.... No tanto por el vestido realmente si no porque, a medida que se acercanban los dias mas pensamientos malos pasaban por su mente.... Estaria bien casarse con un Alpha tan amable como Akefia cuando estaba tan sucio como se sentia que estaba? No era ni de cerca tan puro como sus amigos, su cuerpo habia sido demasiado usado para ser considerado puro...

Mami... Pusiste carita triste de nuevo, no estas feliz? No te gusta el vestido? - pregunto Asriel acercandose a el y haciendo muecas de molestia cuando no podia abrazar a su madre por el vestido - si no te gusta haces otro, a Tou-san no le importara!

No es eso bebe, es que.... - se detuvo y suspiro para arrodillarse junto al niño con una sonrisa - olvidalo si? Soy yo pensando cosas raras, pero ya estoy bien amor, promesa!

Seguro mami? - volvio a pregunto mirandole suspicaz.

Si, muy seguro - aseguro Ryou abrazando con amor al pequeño. Yugi por su parte seguia mirandole con atencion, eso de que estaban bien el no se lo creyo... Pero no diria nada, mejor hablaria con Akefia y el se encargaria de disipar todas las dudas y temores de su amigo.

Despues de un rato habian terminado y Yugi dejo a su amigo en su taller con la escusa de que tenia un pendiente en su oficina, Ryou se encogio de hombros y le dejo ir sin problemas. Asi fue como, segundos despues, se encotraba corriendo por los pasillos en busqueda del Alpha peliblanco. Le encontro en la cafeteria de la empresa pidiendo el almuerzo seguro para el y los otros dos miembros de su familia - Akefia-san! Llevo un rato buscandole!

Pues ya me encontraste enano, que necesitabas? - saludo con una sonrisa descarada - y no me hables de usted joder, solo tengo 25 años, tampoco soy tan viejo

Yugi ignoro el "enano", Akefia era asi y no se lo decia por maldad, solo por molestarlo - no has notado a Ryou triste o pensativo algunas veces?

Umm.. De hecho si, algunas veces y creo tener una idea del porque - respondio Akefia con una cara mas seria - no te preocupes, hablare con el hoy despues de que Asriel se duerma

Muchas gracias! Sabia que podia contar contigo - dijo Yugi con una sonrisa alegre y aliviada - Ryou tuvo suerte de encontrarte... Bueno todos tuvimos suerte de encontrarlos

Naa! La suerte la tuvimos nosotros de conocer y conquistar unos Omegas tan adorables como ustedes - aseguro Akefia otras vez con su sonrisa descarada mientras pellizcaba la mejilla del pobre Omega.

Baa! Akefia! - chillo el pobre alejandose con un puchero - eso dolio

Jeje pero es divertido, deberias ver los pucheros que hace Asriel cuando lo hago - dijo divertido el Alpha y detras de el fueron dejadas tres enormes bolsas de comida por parte de una de las betas de la cafeteria - creo que ya estoy listo por aqui! Nos vemos despues pequeño Omega!

* * *

_  
_ _Más_ _tarde..._

Ya se durmio? - pregunto el moreno acostado boca abajo en su cama sin camisa y con unos monos cómodos.

Si... Estaba algo reacio, pero al final el sueño le gano - respondio Ryou llegando con unos comods short y camisa de algodón.

Excelente, ahora ven - Akefia sonrio mientras con su dedo le hacia señas para que se acercara, a lo que Ryou un poco confundido accedio.

Con una sonrisa y un movimiento rapido Akefia atrapo a Ryou para dejarle arrodillado con las piernas abiertas sobre sus caderas - Akefiaaa!! - grito Ryou algo sonrojado y tembloroso al no haberse esperado aquello

Tranquilo Ry, solo quiero hablar contigo... - susurro el Alpha recostado y acariciando suavemente los muslos blancos del chico - de que tienes dudas? Mira que he notado que has estado triste y pensativo estos ultimos dias

Ehh... No es... - Ryou se detuvo y agacho la mirada ante la mirada seria que el arrojaron, al parecer con Akefia no funcionaria aquel "estoy bien" - es que.. Estas seguro de que quieres casarte conmigo? No soy precisamente... Casto

Akefia parpadeo sin entender en un principio, pero luego fruncio el ceño cuando lo hizo - Ry, lo que te hizo esa basura no tiene perdon y tu eres el culpable, eso no te quita valor a mis ojos... Te amo mi Ryou, te amo por ser tu y no porque seas virgen o alguna estupidez de esa

... De verdad? - pregunto el Omega conlos ojitos llorosos.

Si amor, eres mi Ryou y nada ni nadie hara que dejes de serlo - le aseguro con ferocidad - eres mio Ry

Si... Soy todo tuyo - asintio con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos aun un poco humedos

Ahora... Vamos a probar algo, mira que tenemos que "practicar" para la luna de miel - susurro Akefia con picardia - soy todo tuyo y puedes tocar donde quieras, tambien hacer lo que se te antoje conmigo

.... A-Aree...? - tartamudeo Ryou sonrojado hasta las orejas.

Vamos, no me digas que no te provoco ni un poco - susurro Akefia con una sonrisa descarada - vamos, te estoy diciendo que soy tuyo, puedes tocar y hacer lo que quieras conmigo

Ryou parpadeo y miro los ojos sinceros de Akefia, trago grueso y bajo la mirada hacia el pecho muy bien formado que se exponia ante el. Akefia estaba bueno... Muy bueno a decir verdad. Pero Ryou con toda su "experiencia" si es que se podia llamar asi, nunca habia tocado realmente a los Alpha's que le habian tomado. Todo era jalonearlo, golpearlo y dominarlo con brutalidad... Tampoco sabia que era que lo tocaran a el a ciencia cierta y despues de todo lo que vivio nunca espero tener la curiosidad que ahora despertaba en su interior por como se sentia que le trataran bonito en la cama.

No te pongas nervioso Ry, solo has lo que quieras - le tranquilizo Akefia pasando suavemente sus manos por los delicados muslos y haciendo que el Omega se estremeciera... No sabia si de nervios u otra cosa.

 _Bien... Esto es lo mas sexual que he hecho con Akefia..._ \- penso Ryou con su mente hecha un desastre, suspiro para tranquilizarse y timidamente comenzo a tocar con curiosidad los musculos del pecho... Delineando curioso las lineas y formas con sus dedos, miro al Alpha timido y tomo mas valor cuando le miro sonriendo alentadoramente.

C

on una sonrisa se acerco y junto delicadamente sus labios con los del Alpha en un beso amoroso, Akefia no profundizo ni hizo mas que seguir los movimientos suaves de su Omega, este podia no estarle haciendo mucho... Pero sus suaves manitos acariciando su pecho eran una delicia. Despues de un rato Ryou separo sus labios y timidamente comenzo a bajar por su cuello dando besos suaves, derrepente se separo asustado cuando sintio a Akefia soltar un gruñido algo fuerte.

P-Perdon! Es que eso se sintio... - Ryou sonrio aun algo tembloroso al darse cuenta de lo que habia sucedido - si quieres sigue alli... Mi cuello es muy sensible

E-Esta bien... Y-Yo no se si yo soy asi - murmuro Ryou apenado.

Jeje no te preocupes por eso aun, yo me encargare de descubrir poco a poco tus lugares especiales - murmuro el moreno apacionado - pero hoy es para ti, sigue disfrutando

Ryou asintio y siguio explorando el cuello con ligeros besos, sentia como el pecho de su Alpha se estremecia con ligeros temblores pero no habia vuelto a gruñir seguro para no asustarlo de nuevo - Kefi.... P-Puedes gruñir o hacer ruidos, y-ya se que n-no es porque e-estas molesto

Akefia le miro con una ceja arqueada - Seguro?

Ryou asintio y siguio con lo suyo, ya mas al rato Akefia no resistio mas los dulces e inocentones toques de su Omega, lo tomo del cabello lo mas suavemente posible y le volteo dejandole contra la cama con el encima - puedo tocarte yo Ry? Muero por hacerlo desde que te conoci amor...

E-Esta bien... - susurro con voz suave.

Akefia sonrio y lo mas delicadamente que pudo exploro el cuerpecito a su disposicion, cada vez que sentia a Ryou comenzar a temblar le acariciaba y susurraba palabras dulces para tranquilizarlo... Esa noche no hicieron nada mas haya, simplemente fue acariciarse y conocerse, que Ryou tomara mas confianza en ese aspecto y que aprendiera a disfrutar de esa faceta en una relacion...

* * *

_Días_ _después..._

La ceremonia donde se casaron Ryou y Yugi con sus Alpha's fue sensillamente hermosa, cosa que complacio enormemente a su alocado amigo Malik y tambien le hizo desear que pronto suceda la suya propia. Despues ambas parejas se fueron de luna de miel a distintos destinos, Akefia quizo llevar a su amor a que conociera varios lugares del mundo asi que compro dos boletos para un crucero a todo lujo. Mientras que Atem llevo a su amor por un viaje espectacular por el Cairo, ambas parejas se divirtieron mucho en su viaje y luego regresaron a sus hogares tranquilos a seguir viviendo sus vidas.

Un tiempo despues fue la expectacular boda de Malik, cosa que alivio a sus amigos ya que el rubio estaba insoportablemente emosionado por la cuestion... No se podia negar que Malik disfruto enormemente del hecho ya que bailo y tomo hasta el cansancio junto a su divertido Alpa, la luna de miel de ambos fue en una espectacular playa.

La vida de todas las parejas fue maravillosa, disfrutaron de su relacion al maximo y la vida nunca fue mejor para ellos...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno! Aqui tienen el capitulo final antes del Epilogo!
> 
> Agradesco a todos los que siguieron y votaron en esta historia! Los espero en una proxima mis amores!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Konichiwa!! Aqui tienen la ultima parte de esta historia!
> 
> Ya saben que Yugioh no me pertenece, asi que ha leer!

Amor, necesitas ayuda? - pregunto un moreno tricolor con una sonrisa al ver un poco ajetreado a su esposo.

Si porfavor, carga un momento a Akia a ver si deja de llorar mientras alimento a Remy - respondio suspirando algo mas tranquilo.

La vida de los tricolores habia cambiado totalmente para mejor desde que sus tres bendiciones. El mayor, un Omega de ahora 3 añitos que era la alegria de la casa y los gemelos recien nacidos que eran los concentidos - mami!! Puedo ayudarte? - pregunto de pronto su bebito mayor, un morenito de cabellos negros con espigas rojas y ojos moraditos brillantes.

Si amor, juega con tu hermanita mientras yo veo que tiene Akia-chan - pregunto Yugi en cuanto habia terminado a amamantar a la bebe en sus brazos, de piel totalmente blanquita y ojos rojisos como los de su padre, vio al pequeño asentir con una sonrisa y le dejo a la pequeña acostada donde el podia hacerle mimos.

Por su parte Atem parecia algo desesperado de mecer y cargar a la pequeña sin que esta dejara de llorar - ya vine en tu auxilio amor, damela a ver si tiene hambre - susurro Yugi extendiendo sus brazos y tomando a la pequeñita que sollozaba - aww cariño, que paso que estas tan llorona amor?

La bebe con ojitos llorosos se detuvo en su llanto y miro a su mama con sus raros ojos color violeta, parecia ser la combinaciom perfecta del rojo y amatista de sus padres. Derrepente se sacudio y gorgojeo un poco como en reclamo - jeje ya entiendo cariño, estas hambrienta

Yugi sonriendo la hacerco a su pecho dandole a comer, camino hasta el mueble donde estaba el resto de su familia sentada comodamente. Atem miraba con atencion a su hijo mayor haciendo reir a la bebe con alegria - en un rato los bañaremos a todos, mira que nos reuniremos con sus primos y tios en un rato

Yay!! - grito alegre el mayor - puedo vestirme con lo que me regalo Tio Ryou?

Casi toda tu ropa te la regalo tu Tio Ryou, pero si puedes usar algo bonito - asintio Yugi sonriendole - mira que te tienen concentido estos tios tuyos

El pequeño miro a su madre divertido - Jejeje es que me quieren mucho!

A todos ustedes los amamos pequeñines - Atem desordeno los cabellos del menor a modo de juego.

Creo que esta ya esta llenita - murmuro Yugi divertido al ver la carita ahora alegre de la pequeña en sus brazos - te Atem, yo tengo que ir a acomodar la ropa para darles un buen baño a todos

Atem asintio y a sus brazos cayo la pequeña que se sacudia con alegria, el Alpha le sonrio y la coloco en su regazo dejandola rebotar riendo. Yugi sonrio ante la bonita escena en el sofa, su hijo mayor haciendo reir a su hermanita menor en el porta bebe y a su Alpha con la otra bebita en brazos jugueteando. Con esa escena en su mente salio de la sala y fue hasta el cuarto de su hijo mayor para seleccionar una ropa bonita para el... Ryou lo mataria si no estaban bien vestidos.

Yugi debia abmitir que se sentia absolutamente pleno con su vida ahora mismo, no negaba que ha veces veia sus viejas fotos con Yami y sentia algo de nostalgia... Tampoco negaba que se preguntaba como habria sido la vida si el no fuera muerto, pero rapidamente se le pasaba en cuanto recordaba cuanto llego a amae a su Atem e hijos actuales. Su primer bebe debio haber nacido, pero por algo suceden las cosas asi que dejaba de torturarse con pensamientos como esos.

Termino de seleccionar la ropa para sus pequeños y regreso a buscarlos, parpadeo cuando no encontroa ninguno donde les habia dejado. Aunque supo rapidamente donde estaban cuando escucho risitas y sonidos del cuarto donde las gemelas dormian, encontrando a Atem quitando la ropa de las bebes - que paso amor?

Que el pañal de ellas esta sucio y como igual vas a bañarlas quise adelantarte trabajo - respondio acostando a la bebita desnuda y envuelta en una mullida toalla de gatitos y yendo por la otra - ve preparando la bañera para ellas

Te quieres bañar con tus hermanitas? - pregunto Yugi con una sonrisa el menor a lo que asintio rapidamente - jeje ven para quitarte la ropa entonces mi vida

Despues de un rato habia un pequeño desnudo y alegre metido en la bañera de agua tibia, los dos mayores llegaron con las bebes, en medio de juegos y risas transcurrio la hora del baño.... Yugi sonrio en cuanto todos sus hijos estaban listos y vestidos, su hijo mayor con unos pantalones y camisa de color moradito con detalles en gris mientras que una de las bebes tenia un mameluco de gatitos y la otra de conejitos... Algo simplemente adorable, Yugi cada dia amaba mas a su familia. 

* * *

_En otro lugar..._

Que hice yo para merecer esto? - gimii un pobre Marik frustrado luego de luchar contra su gato arisco que detestaba el agua... Mentira su hijo del medio que preferia andar apestoso a bañarse - quedate quieto joder!

No quieroo!! - le grito el moreno de cabellos parecidos a los suyos con una mirada enojada, se sacudio de forma que salpico el agua de la bañera y mojo completamente a su frustrado padre - no me gusta!!

 _Joder...! Para tener 5 años mira que tiene fuerza el mocoso_ \- penso fastidiado y ahora mojado.

Necesitas ayuda? - pregunto su Omega mirando extremadamente divertido la escena.

Marik le miro como si fuera un angel caido del cielo mientras que su hijo gemia frustrado - Porfavor

Ahora Kenshi, porque le haces la vida imposible a tu pobre padre? - pregunto Malik arrodillandose y mirando al pequeño que hacia pucheros

Pero es que no me gusta, despues tienen que peinarme y me duele! - respondio con un puchero mientras sentia que sus cabellos eran enjuagados de restos de shampoo

Yo te pongo crema en los cabellos para que sea mas facil desenredarte esos cabellos locos tuyos - dijo Marik haciendo cosquillas suaves en las costillas del menor.

Por su parte Marik miraba a Malik como si fuera un dios... Solo el podia domar a su hijo hasta que estaba enfurruñado, pero sumiso en la bañera. Aun asombrado miro como segundos despues Malik envolvia una mullida toalla alrededor del morenito, sonriendo miro como el pequeño le extendio los bracitos para que le cargara - jeje vamos esta bien pequeño traviezo, vamos a que te vistas

Con una resignada levanto al pequeño que se acurruco contra el - te quiero papa...

Yo tambien te quiero traviezo - murmuro pellizcando la nariz del pequeño y siguio el camino trazado por su Omega, entre ambos vistieron al menor

Te amo Malik - susurro Marik agradecido... Su hijo podia sacarle canas a veces y casi no matarlo de un infarto en otras, pero el amaba a su familia.

Yo tamhien te quiero mucho mami! - grito el pequeño rubio desde su lugar y con una sonrisita complice de padre a hijo abrazaron al Omega con fuerza.

Awww...!! Ustedes son un par de cuchituras preciosas!! - grito Malik abrazandole a ambos con la misma fuerza y haciendo que todos calleran al suelo sin querer, cosa de las que se rieron los tres aun abrazados.

* * *

_No muy lejos de alli..._

Mami! Sunny y Rey se ensuciaron con el desayuno - llamo el pequeño ya no tan pequeño Asriel de ahora 12 años llegaba con un morenito de cabellos blancos azulados y otra mas pequeña de piel blanquita y cabellos blacos grisaceos cortos.

Ryou sonrio negando con la cabeza divertido cuando miro a los dos pequeños con sus caritas todas embarradas de comida - ven, su padre los bañara mientras yo termino aqui

Te ayudo mami - Ryou asintio y cargo al mayor de mas o menos 6 añitos y Asriel cargo a la pequeña de 3 años para caminar siguiendo a su madre.

Akefia, te dejo un encargo - dijo Ryou divertido a su alpha que estaba acostado comodamente en un mueble, el pequeño en sus brazos con un gritito alegre salto cayendo con fuerza en la espalda de su pobre padre.

Papa aplastado! - exclamo el pequeño riendo.

Oww! Y bien aplastado - murmuro Akefia sintiendo el peso en su espalda y luego el rebote divertido, volvio a gemir cuando sintio a la otra pequeña saltar tambien - aun mas aplastado

La mas pequeña se aabrazp al cuello de su padre con una inmensa sonrisa, sin importarle ensuciar a su padre con las salsa que tenia en todas sus mejillas y cuello - Papa sin aire

Y ahora tambien sucio, creo que ahora tenemos que bañarnos - Akefia con un suspiro se levanto cuidando que los menores no se calleran y lastimaran

De hecho iba a pedirte que les dieras un baño mientras yo termino con las canastas para el picnic con los chicos - dijo Ryou con una muy grande sonrisa.

Sin problemas - con eso Akefia se levanto con los dos niños divertidos en su espalda estilo caballito - no quieres subir tu tambien al tren papa Asriel?

El pelirosa le miro como si estuviera loco - Yo soy un Alpha grande papa

Jeje esta bien super Alpha - bromeo el moreno y robo un beso de su Omega antes de seguir su camino hacia el baño

Tu tambien tienes que darte un baño super Alpha - siguio el juego un divertido Ryou pellizcando las mejillas de su hijo mayor, aun alegre miro a Asriel caminar enfurruñado y nego cin la cebza sonriendo mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Ryou a veces no podia creer todo lo que tenia ahora, si alguien le habria adelantado la vida que tania ahora hace tantos años jamas lo fuera creido... Pero ahora se veia con un esposo maravilloso, con sus hijos que lo amaban y una vida de ensueño. Era simplemente demasiado bueno para las palabras...

Ya estamos listos mami! - grito una adorable vocesita y vio a su hija menor con los cabellos humedos justo cuando estaba terminando de acomodar todo.

Yo tambien termine, me visto rapidito y salimos amor, dile a tu padre que organice mientras las cosas en el auto - pidio el Omega besando la mejilla de la pequeña.

* * *

_Lejos de alli..._

Seto! - grito un rubio mientras un pequeño parecia enfurruñado a su lado - dile a tu hijo que no solo por ser un Kaiba puede pelearse con sis compañeros de clase!

Joey, esta muy temprano para que me estes gritando, ahora que sucede? - gimio el castaño con una mirada resignada.

Pues que tu hijo esta de "jefe" en el salon y si sus compañeros no hacen lo que el dice pues les grita - respondio Joey de brazos cruzados - dile que deje de copiarte, mira que no quiero un hijo tan bastardo como tu

Seto le miro, sabia que eso de gritarle a sus compañeros era mas de un cierto Joey... Pero comentarlo daria pie a otra discusion que no queria tener - dejamelo aqui y yo hablo con el

Mas te vale! - con eso el rubio enojado se fue zapateando con dureza.

Vas a regañarme papa? - pregunto el niño de unos 5 años, cabellos castaños y ojos color miel

No, porque te regañaria, pero si tu madre pregunta estas castigado - respondio el mayor desordenando los cabellos del pequeño sonriente - aunque debes ser mas inteligente cuando te des a respetar, mira que si vuelven a llamarte la atencion en el colegio no podre salvarte de tu madre

Bien papa - murmuro el niño con un puchero.

Por cierto, anda a arreglarte, nos reuniremos con tus primos en un rato - ordeno a lo que el niño asintio para irse.

Minutos despues los tres integrantes de la familia estaban en el auto y en camino - Seto... Iremos por Mokie y Sere? - que de hecho ahora eran pareja y vivian juntos.

Si, no podemos dejarlos por fuera - murmuto el castaño y no se dijo nada mas hasta que los que faltaban estaban en el auto, hay fue donde la conversa se encendio y el pequeño castaño comenzo a jugar... Cosa que alegro a su madre ya que no le gustaba verlo serio por emular a su padre.

Minutos despues llegaron al parque y no tardaron nada en encontrar a sus amigos debajo de la sombras de los arboles, los pequeño jugando o si no sentados en las sabanas que Yugi y Ryou colocaron para no ensuciarse - hola chicos!! - saludo alegremente Joey mientras su hijo sin pena se lanzaba a los brazos de sus tios.

Hola Joey-chan, Seto, tomen asiento - dijo Yugi que era el mas cercano a ellos - ustedes tambien! - les dijo a los otros dos con una sonrisa

Los que faltaban se sentaron y despues de eso todo fue alegria, los pequeños jugaron juntos y compartieron todos como la gran familia que eran....

* * *

**Yugi**... **Solo qur imaginen qur tenia algunos cristales en lila**

**Ryou**

**Joey**

**Malik**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww chicos.... El fin!
> 
> Esta es la historia mas corta que he escrito, pero me ha gustado bastante...
> 
> Y perdonen la tardanza, es que estaba buscando la imagen de los vestidos de boda (me tarde encontrando los que quería XP)
> 
> Espero les haya gustado a ustedes mis amores!
> 
> Los espero en una proxima historia!


End file.
